


These Endless Days

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Six months after The Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger sets off to find her parents and restore their memory.But this simple choice will set off a chain of events that will change the face of the magical world forever.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Neville Longbottom, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Order (I)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Hermione Granger (et al) belong to JK Rolwing.
> 
> Characters from Once Upon A Time belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.
> 
> _Notes_
> 
> This is not a direct crossover with OUAT -- the Harry Potter characters will not be visiting Storybrooke or The Enchanted Forest. 
> 
> Rather I will be borrowing one or two characters from Once Upon A Time. And the OUAT characters will be introduced as they go, because I want them to be a surprise. 
> 
> Also -- for a Harry Potter story, there will be a little less Harry Potter than you might imagine. But don't worry -- hopefully you will enjoy it none the less.
> 
> Finally : this was one of my two stories for NaNo2020, and as such it is completed already. I will be posting it relatively quickly -- it just needs proofing.

".......from what this reporter can tell, it looks like a new day in the magical world" 

She smiled to herself, then looked down at the box in her hand before closing the lid and sliding it into place amongst the six other boxes already in the cupboard. Drawing her wand, she cast the sealing spell over the cupboard door, then turned to face The Order.

"So if the reporter lady is right, and it is indeed a new day in the magical world, then it looks like we have achieved our goals" She said with a smile "We have returned order and justice to our society, and we can move on with the next stages of our plan" She looked around the group "I want to thank you all for your work so far -- the three of us couldn't have done it without you -- and although there is still a lot to do we have got over the biggest hurdle" She took a deep breath, then smiled again, then picked up her glass from the table in front of her.

"To The Order!"

"THE ORDER!!!"


	2. Part 1 - A New Order

"But I promise you we will reform the magical world. We will make it a world based on equality where everyone will be treated the same and treated fairly. We will make it a world based on safety, security, peace and above all on justice for all. We will make it the world that we fought -- and that a lot of us died for"


	3. Sixteen Months

_2nd of November, 1998_

Hermione stood outside Grimmauld Place, staring up at the grim, forbidding façade, and then closed her eyes.

"Are you going in?" She heard a voice behind her. She opened her eyes, then gave a slight sigh as Luna Lovegood walked round to stand beside her.

"I was thinking of just standing out here and staring at the gothic architecture for the next hour or so" Hermione replied "It is a very good example of neo-classic art-deco architecture that dates back to the liberal-renaissance period, very reminiscent of Marcus Aurelius and Jared Leto" Luna stared at her for a moment, then arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Not the slightest clue" Hermione smirked "However it turns out that one of the advantages of being the smartest witch of my age, as well as being a muggle born witch, is that when I string enough long words together I can get Ron and Harry to zone out and by the time I reach the end of the sentence they have not only forgotten what the start of the sentence was, they have also forgotten what the sentence was about in the first place" Luna burst out laughing.

"How often do you do this?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised" Hermione admitted "And possibly shocked" She shrugged "It's why I don't want to be a teacher, because I know I would most likely be forced into teaching something like muggle-studies, or possibly even history of magic, and the part of me that wants to impart some proper knowledge is going to lose out to the part of me that just wants to screw with their minds" She sighed "And while I know I would end up feeling guilty about it, the urge to screw with eleven year olds would just be too hard to resist" She realised Luna was biting her lip, trying not to burst out laughing again "What?"

"Say that last sentence again" Luna said with a grin. Hermione played back the last thing she said in her head, then went bright red.

"LUNA!" She yelled "That's not what I meant and you damn well know it!!"

"I know" Luna laughed "But if you can screw with eleven year olds then I can definitely screw with you" Hermione tried to maintain her outraged look, but a second later, she started laughing as well.

xoxox

"Hermione's late" Harry said, looking around the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Ron looked up from the book he was reading.

"She'll be here -- when has she ever let us down?" He shrugged, then looked back at the book. Harry gazed at him for a moment.

"You seem awfully relaxed" He said "And what are you reading?"

"A book Hermione leant me" Ron held up the cover "She said it would help me understand her world a little more" Harry stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Reading for her. Not worrying about her" He looked out of the window "You really do like her, don't you?" Ron grinned.

"What's not to like?"

xoxox

"So -- aside from teaching me a lot of fascinating facts about Grimmauld Place, is there a reason you are standing out here staring at a building you must know the outside of by heart?" Luna asked after they had calmed down.

"Yeah" Hermione sighed, then closed her eyes again "It's time"

"Time?" Luna arched her eyebrows.

"Do you remember the end of the last school year?" Hermione asked "Bill and Fleur's wedding? The fall of The Ministry?"

"Vividly" Luna nodded, her eyes darkening.

"When Ron and I went to rescue Harry and bring him to The Burrow, I left home for the last time" Hermione continued, her eyes still closed "I haven't been back since -- I don't even know if my house is still standing or not. I left home and went to The Burrow, then we went to rescue Harry" She took a deep breath and stared at Luna "But that wasn't the worst part -- not by a long shot" Luna reached out her hands and took Hermione's.

"Tell me"

"The night before I left for The Burrow, I wiped every memory my parents had of of the magical world, of Hogwarts" She sighed "Everything from the previous six years or so -- gone" She took a deep breath "And then I wiped every memory they had of me"

"Oh Hermione" Luna whispered.

"Most of the Death Eaters know....... knew how much Harry means to me, and how much I mean to Harry" Hermione continued "And they would have had no compunctions about using them to get to me. So I took myself out of their lives -- for good. If they didn't know who I was, they couldn't be used against me"

"But...." Luna started.

"After I took myself out of their lives, I convinced them they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins, and that they wanted to live in Canberra, Australia" Hermione said before Luna could finish "The day after, they emigrated down-under. I have a friend from primary school who moved over there when her parents got a job there, and she wrote me a letter saying they had arrived and had settled in, but that was the only letter I got" She paused "I burned it after I read it and ensured it could never be traced back to me, or to her"

"So you haven't seen your parents........" Luna trailed off.

"In sixteen months" Hermione nodded "And I don't even know if they are dead or alive" Luna pulled Hermione into a hug.

"So you are going to find them?" Luna asked after a moment, still hugging her.

"Yes. It's six months since the war ended, and we've....... dealt with most of the Death Eaters" Hermione nodded as they both straightened up, then she glanced at the headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix again "But first......."

"First you have to tell Harry and Ron that you are going to Australia" Luna nodded.

"Something I am not looking forward to" Hermione admitted "They will both want to come with me to help me, and this is something I have to do alone" She paused "I also don't know how long it's going to take, and Ron and I are just starting to get along and if I tell him I am running off -- not just to another country but quite literally to the other side of the world -- then I am pretty sure he might start to wonder if there is something wrong" Luna gave a snort of amusement.

"You want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't subject you to that even if you were my worst enemy" Hermione laughed "I'm going to talk to Ron and Harry and then tell everyone else" She took a deep breath, then held out her hand "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she and Luna walked through the front door "Anyone home?" The door to the drawing room opened and Harry stuck his head out.

"Afternoon" He said with a smile "We were wondering if something had happened to you"

"We were deciding whether or not to set fire to the garden" Luna said "The plants are getting a bit over-grown and I am pretty sure one of them nearly took a bite out of me as we walked up the path" She grinned "I'm just going to get a drink" She took her jacket off and walked down the hall while Hermione turned and walked towards the drawing room.

"Are you and Ron alone?" She asked "I've got something I want to talk to you both about"

"If it is about Christmas, don't worry -- you can come to ours" Ron said, putting the book down and standing up. He walked over to her "Mum has said the three of us can stay as long as we want"

"That's nice, and very generous, but it wasn't about that" Hermione sighed "You should sit down" She glanced at Harry "You too" Harry arched an eyebrow, then walked over to the sofa and sat down, while Ron returned to the chair he had occupied before. Hermione walked round to the centre of the room, then turned to face them.

"I have to go" She said.

"But you just got here" Ron frowned.

"That's not what she means" Harry narrowed his eyes "Is it?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I haven't seen my parents since before the night we went to Privet Drive to rescue Harry" She took a deep breath "It's six months since the war, and the country is returning to normal" She saw both of them open their mouths but held up her hand.

"I know we haven't got there yet -- and it will take a while yet -- but I want to go and find my parents, and bring them home" Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Do you know where they are?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I know where they moved to -- at least where they moved to originally" She nodded "But it's been sixteen months and anything could have happened since then"

"So this could take a while?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Honestly? I have no idea how long this will take -- I could find them in the first place I look, or I could still be looking for them this time next year" She kept her eyes on him, not looking at Ron.

"A year?" Ron asked in a surprised tone "You could be a gone a year?" Hermione sighed, then turned and looked at him.

"It's a big country, Ron, and if I have to look all over it then it will take a while" 

"So you'll be gone for Christmas? For New Year?" He paused "For my birthday?" Hermione walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"I know it could suck" She said quietly "But they are my parents -- I can't leave them without their memories forever. I need to get them back" She felt Ron nod against her head.

"What if we come with you?" Harry said suddenly, and Ron and Hermione sprang apart.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, then looked at her "We could come with you, and then even if it takes six months, or a year, or two years, we wouldn't be apart" Hermione smiled, then shook her head, making Harry smile in return.

"You are thinking that Mother Molly will never let us leave for that long, aren't you?" He asked.

"She gets worried when you are late for tea" Hermione replied "And she almost had a fit when you had to go to France to meet with Mister and Misses Delacour" She paused "What do you think she will say when you tell her you are going to the other side of the world and don't know when you will be back?" She walked over and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Besides -- I think this is something I want to do on my own" She folded her arms in her lap "My parents have no idea who I am, no idea about the magical world and no idea that their entire world is about to change completely" She smiled to herself "I think it needs to be done with some........ subtlety and care" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can be subtle" He said, and Hermione laughed.

"And I never suggested otherwise, but I'd still rather do it on my own, sweetie" She said "I know this isn't what you wee expecting to hear when you woke up today -- either of you -- but as you said, it's coming up to Christmas, and I think I'd like to have them home for Christmas if I can"

"And if you can't?" Harry looked at her.

"I have to at least try" She shrugged.

"So when are you leaving?" Ron asked.

"I have my ticket, and my passport" She replied "The plane flies out first thing tomorrow morning" She paused "I thought I would tell the rest of The Order at the meeting tonight, then we -- the four of us -- could go out for a private dinner before I leave"

"Sounds like a plan" Harry nodded, then looked at Ron "What about you?"

"I think someone else gets to be the one to tell Mum" He said with a laugh.

xoxox

"Australia?" Molly stared at her.

"Yes"

"For a year?"

"Maybe a week, possibly a year" Hermione nodded.

"To find your parents?"

"Yes" Hermione smiled "And restore their memories and bring them home"

"You can't wait until after Christmas?" Molly suggested.

"No, she can't" Ron said "She hasn't seen her parents in over a year and a half" He paused "Remember what you felt like when we had to go on the run? Not knowing if we were dead or alive -- not knowing if you'd ever see us again?" He looked over at Hermione "Would even want to wait one more day if it was us over there?" 

"No, I don't suppose I would" Molly said reluctantly "But you are sure you have to go alone?"

"I am" Hermione nodded "They don't remember anything, and I will be mostly travelling in the non-magical world" She glanced at her two best friends "I know we did..... more or less okay last year, but that was more out of necessity than anything else" She smiled at Ron and Harry "Besides -- as you say, it's Christmas and I wouldn't want to take them away from their families"

"You are a good girl" Molly reached out and hugged her. 

xoxox

The next morning, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville watched as Hermione walked through the security gate at Heathrow. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ron asked, holding Luna's hand.

"Hermione against Australia?" Luna smiled "I am not sure they'll know what hit them"

xoxox

Hermione opened her eyes, then stretched yawned and blinked twice as the plane started its descent. She peered out of the window, and smiled.

"Sleeping draughts -- can't beat 'em" She said to herself.

"Welcome to Canberra. Please remain seated until we have arrived at the gate and come to a complete stop. On behalf of British Airways, thank for flying with us today" 

xoxox

Ten minutes later she walked up to passport control, then -- when she reached the front of the queue -- handed her passport and documentation over to the woman behind the desk.

"So what's your reason for visiting Australia?" The woman asked. Hermione paused.

"I'm hear to find my parents and reverse a curse I put on them more than a year ago to prevent them from being used as blackmail against me during a magical war for the heart and soul of my country" She thought "Maybe not"

"Holiday" She said instead.

"Welcome to Australia" The woman stamped her passport "We hope you have a pleasant stay" 

"Thank you" Hermione walked past the desk, and out to baggage claim.

xoxox

She walked out on to the main concourse, then looked around.

"So this is Australia" She said "Kind of looks a lot like Heathrow" She looked around again, then saw someone holding up a sign saying 'Stinky Socks' She rolled her eyes, then turned and walked over in the direction of the young woman holding the sign. 

"Hello, Stinky" The woman -- who had a pronounced accent -- said "Welcome to our fair country" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into a hug.

"Claire Bear" She said, hugging her tightly "I have missed you"

"Really?" Claire replied "Because you haven't visited -- I mean not once in seven years" She smiled "I've missed you too"

"Really?" Hermione laughed "Because seven years....." Claire laughed.

"My parents are waiting outside, and depending on how tired you are we can either go for lunch or you can go home and have a nap"

"Well........." Hermione paused "Can you keep a secret? I mean a really big secret? One you really can't tell anyone else, because it will get you in a lot of trouble with a lot of very powerful people all over the world?" Claire arched her eyebrows.

"Is this to do with why your parents came here?" Claire asked.

"Yes and no, but mostly yes" Hermione nodded.

"Okay" Claire replied "You can trust me" Hermione smiled, then looked around.

"Where are the loos?"

"This way" Claire lead her off to the right, and then they both went into the women's toilets. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, then turned and waved her hand at the door. 

"Okay" Hermione said "We should make this quick" She took a deep breath "Magic is real. I'm a witch -- I can do magic" She pulled her wand out and cast a series of illusions in the air "There is a whole magical society, all over the world, living in secret so that people like you -- the non-magical world -- don't know about them"

"Okay" Claire nodded, eyes slightly wide.

"Over the past few years, Britain has been involved in a civil war. A Dark Lord -- a very powerful, very skilled dark wizard -- tried to kill all the first born witches and wizard in Britain. This past year it came to a head when he conquered magical Britain and I had to go on the run. Because of this I sent my parents away -- I sent them here" She paused "I wanted to make sure they were safe" 

"Which is why you wouldn't let me tell you where they lived" Claire said understandingly.

"I figured Australia was big enough that his minions would never find them" Hermione paused "I also removed all memories of me, of the magical world -- of anything that could lead back to me, and could make them want to come and find me" Claire stared at her, eyes wider than Hermione had ever seen them.

"Your parents don't know who you are?" She asked in surprise.

"They don't even know they have a daughter" Hermione nodded.

"Oh my" Claire stared at her "So I have like a gazillion questions, but what does this have to do with whether we go out for tea or home?" Hermione smiled, then she turned and reached into the beaded bag she had slung over her shoulder. She rummaged around in it for a few moments.........

"Are you Mary Poppins?" Claire asked.

.......then pulled out a small bottle.

"No, but she did graduate from our school" Hermione said "However one of the advantages of being magic is that we have potions for almost everything -- including time displacement" She opened the bottle and took a drink from it. As Claire watched, Hermione glowed pink for a moment, then returned to normal.

"And thus the jet-lag is dealt with" Hermione smiled, stoppering the bottle again and putting it back in her bag.

"Wow" Claire exclaimed quietly "That's........ you know I'm going to have to ask you more about this"

"I know" Hermione smiled "But not now -- I have to unseal the door, and this really is a secret. You can't tell anyone -- not even your parents"

"Yes, Stinky" 

"And if you call me Stinky again I'll turn you into a toad"

"Yes, Stinky" Claire smirked. Hermione sighed.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Oh yes" Claire laughed "Now -- lets go and meet my parents"

xoxox

"Hermione!" Francis Bonnie smiled as Claire and Hermione walked out of the airport "Wow -- you got tall"

"I did" Hermione said "It's nice to see you again, Misses Bonnie"

"Well -- get in. Stacey is behind the wheel and we're all set to go. Is it home or to the local restaurant?"

"The local restaurant" Claire said as they all climbed into the car "Turns out Hermione slept most of the flight and is all set and raring to go"

"The Shell Shack it is" Stacey Bonnie grinned "Miss Granger -- very nice to see you again"

"Mister Bonnie" Hermione smiled "Thank you both for letting me stay while I reconnect with my parents"

"We've known you since forever, Hermione" Stacey said as they pulled out of the car park "We aren't going to make you stay in a hotel or throw you to the wolves" He paused "Do we have wolves in this part of the world?"

"We do, but they are probably the least dangerous things in the area" Francis smiled "Even the McGills down the block are more dangerous than the wolves"

"Wolves are the least dangerous?" Hermione looked at Claire "Is there something I should know?"

"Well -- you know the old saying. Everything here is either dangerous or sheep" Claire laughed "But don't worry about it -- after a while you get used to it, and most of the things that will eat you live way out in the middle of no where"

"Good to know" Hermione grinned "So -- The Shell Shack?"

"Unsurprisingly for a country surrounded by ocean that is in the middle of nowhere, we are very good at seafood" Stacey said with a big grin "I hope you like lobster"

xoxox

Two hours later, Claire and Hermione carried Hermione's cases into Claire's bedroom and put them down on Claire's bed.

"Wow that was a big lunch" Hermione said "Do you usually eat that much at lunch?"

"Oh gods no" Claire shook her head "But seeing my best friend again after eight years seemed like a good reason to have a party" She paused "And that's before I find out she is Morgan La Fey?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I knew telling you that was a mistake" She flopped back on the bed "Am I going to long for the days when you called me Stinky?" 

"Nah" Claire shook her head "If I start calling you something else I will do it in public and then Mum and Dad will ask why I'm calling you Morgan and it will become a thing and then........ what will happen?"

"Someone will come and wipe your memory of the magical world, and possibly of me" Hermione said matter-of-factly "And possibly punish me as well, so I'd take it as a kindness if you didn't"

"Okay" Claire smiled "Good to know" She paused "So what do I need to know? What eldritch powers of ancient wisdom do you have that us mere mortals don't?"

"Well......... when I fart it smells of rainbows" Hermione said in a deadpan voice. Claire stared at her, then shook her head.

"No -- there's no way that Stinky can make rainbow farts" She grinned.

"Darn" Hermione snapped her fingers "Anyway we can do various spells -- turn things in to other things, levitate things, fight off creatures and dark wizards and so on. We can also create potions to do various things -- change our appearance, put people to sleep, give people good luck and so on. And there are a few other things" She paused "I have some books if you'd like to read them, but......."

"I have to keep it a secret" Claire nodded "Is it fun?"

"Yes and no" Hermione shrugged "Magic is like any other tool -- like screwdrivers or computers. It can be used for good -- healing, saving people and the like -- but can also be used for bad"

"The war?" 

"Yeah" Hermione sighed "This past year ripped our society apart -- I lost a lot of good friends" She paused, then gave a little smirk "You know what they say -- war is gross" Claire laughed.

"War is gross" She smiled "So -- can you show me some magic?" Hermione smiled.

"You do remember why I'm here, right?"

"Yes -- but even with your time-displacement potion, or whatever, do you really want to go out and find your parents now? You must still be a little tired, and going to their address will take around an hour -- they won't be back from work until later tonight" Claire paused "If we go first thing tomorrow then we will have a better chance of finding them at home" 

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then she drew her wand "So -- what would you like to see first?"

xoxox

Francis looked up at her daughter's bedroom, then across at her husband.

"Just like old times, huh?" She smiled. Stacey smiled back.

"I knew she had missed her, but I hadn't realised how much" He paused "Do you think there's any way we could make this a regular thing?"

"I don't see how -- I mean if Hermione's parents decide to stay here it could work, but from what she's been saying I think she is planning on all three of them moving home" Francis sighed "I'm not sure we'll be able to convince them to stay"

"Oh gods -- what if she wants to move back to Britain?" Stacey stared at her "What if she decides she has had enough of Oz and wants to go back to Britain?"

"Do you really think that's possible?" Francis' eyes widened "She'd leave us?"

"I don't know" Stacey threw his hands up "The Grangers left Hermione and came here -- she wouldn't have been eighteen yet when they ran out on her and we didn't get an explanation for that" He looked up at the ceiling again "There's something going on, and now Claire is being caught up in it" He paused "I'm just worried for her"

"I know. But we raised a smart daughter, and she knows enough to do what is right"

They both gazed at each other, not noticing the two plastic ears dangling down by the stairs that were slowly being withdrawn.

xoxox

Hermione and Claire drew the extendable ears up and then retreated to Claire's bedroom.

"Are you sure we can't tell them?" Claire said "Maybe not all of it, but some of it?" Hermione sat down on Claire's bed, then looked up at her friend.

"Maybe" She replied, then she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Flicking through it, she found what she was looking for after a few moments, then handed it to Claire "Read that page, then tell me if it's something you would be happy to agree to, and if it's something you think Stacey and Francis would be happy to agree to" She fell silent as Claire read through it, then looked up at her.

"Is this legal?" Claire asked.

"It's..... a grey area" Hermione admitted "Mostly because once you agree to the spell you wouldn't be able to tell anyone I cast it so there'd be no way to tell anyone I broke the law" She smiled "And even if I told your parents I was going to cast it on you, they would have no proof I did and you wouldn't be able to tell anyone I did, so........" Claire laughed.

"Are there any downsides?" She asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "The secret would be bound to an object and as long as the object exists, the secret would be kept -- I'd take the object back with me and put it somewhere safe. You wouldn't be able to talk to anyone who doesn't already know about it. So I cast it on your parents and you and it will be perfectly safe" She smiled "All it needs is one object that means something to each of you, and some of your blood"

"Okay" Claire took a deep breath, then walked over to her dressing table, then opened up her jewellery box. She pulled out a small blue crystal on the end of a thin silver chain. She held it for a moment, then turned and handed it to Hermione.

"Let's go and talk to my parents" She said.

xoxox

"Magic is real?" Stacey and Francis stared at Claire and Hermione.

"Yes" Claire nodded.

"And we can't tell anyone about it?" Francis asked.

"Yes" Hermione paused "No" She paused again "Answering negative questions is really hard. So -- you can't tell anyone about it. Not only because it's a secret, but also because the spell I just did ensures that you can't talk to anyone who doesn't already know about it" She smiled "However now that you know about my life -- or at least about that part of my life -- it means we can keep in touch when I find my parents"

"It does?" Francis looked at her curiously.

"Along with spells, and civil wars, the magical world has one other thing that the non-magical world doesn't" Hermione smiled, then she turned on the spot and vanished. The Bonnies stared at the spot she had been on for a few seconds, then all took a step back as she reappeared.

"Magical transportation is second to none, and almost instantaneous" She grinned "Once I get settled at home, I can hook my fireplace up to yours, and travel from the UK to here in a matter of no time at all. And because it is the fireplace that is magical, you would be able to travel the same way" She realised they were still staring at her in utter disbelief "Too much?"

"Maybe a little, yeah" Stacey nodded.

"Sorry -- I've had seven years to get used to this, and for the past year I've been on the run, fighting in a war the likes of which you can't imagine and I've seen more people die than anyone of my age should" Hermione paused "I've kind of forgotten what normal is"

"A war?" Stacey stared at her.

"It's a long story" Hermione said, then she yawned "Sorry -- it's been a long day"

"Then you should get some sleep" Francis said "Tomorrow Claire will take you to where your parents moved to, and then we'll see what happens after that" She smiled "There are towels in the cupboard upstairs"

"Thank you" She looked at Claire "Are you......."

"I'll be up in a little while -- just going to talk to my parents for a bit" 

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then turned and headed up the stairs. Claire watched her go, then turned to her parents.

"I know you want to ask her a lot of questions -- I do too" She paused "But I have a feeling this past year has been worse than we can possibly imagine. That when she talks about a war she isn't kidding, and that she lost a lot of friends, and people she loved" She looked at each of her parents in turn.

"I know magic is a big thing, but remember how much we love her"

"Okay" Francis nodded "What do you think her parents are going to do when she tells them the truth?" Claire sighed.

"I have no idea" She admitted "But I suspect it won't end well"

xoxox

The following morning Hermione and Claire walked through the city, then turned up a side street.

"I did what you asked me -- I checked that they were moved in, and then I left them alone" Claire said "No way to trace them back to me, no way to trace me back to you, no way for anyone to find them" She paused "They live just up here -- Number Seventy Three"

"Thank you" She hugged Claire, then they continued up the street until they came to the house, and stopped.

"Well....... that's not good" Claire said as they stared at the building that was clearly empty and had apparently been deserted for some time.

"You didn't check on them?" Hermione asked.

"No" Claire shook her head "You asked me not to -- make sure no one could trace them back to us" She sighed "I'm sorry -- I admit it didn't occur to me they might move"

"Me neither" Hermione said "I could do a locator spell, but I don't have anything that belongs to the Wilkins' so it will take some time"

"Or we could go to the estate agent's, and find out if they left a forwarding address" Claire replied "They are just on the next block"

"Oh. Okay" Hermione paused "Will they just give us that information?"

"We can probably convince them" Claire waggled her eyebrows, and Hermione sighed.

"Oh why do I think I am going to regret this?" She said darkly.

"Come on Stinky, don't you trust me?"

xoxox

"Miss Bonnie -- do what to we owe the pleasure? Angelica Masters smiled as Hermione and Claire walked into the estate agent's office.

"This is my friend Jessica Roca" Claire said "She's on holiday here from Sydney, and her parents were thinking of moving here -- now that Jess has finished school they were going to transfer here if Jess gets accepted at university"

"Miss Roca" Angelica nodded politely.

"We saw the house on Morgan street -- it looks like a perfect fit, but it also looks like it has been empty for a while" Claire continued "Is that for sale, or has been been abandoned?"

"It's for sale, but it does need quite a lot of work" Angelica said calmly "But before the former owners moved out they took care care of it very well"

"Could we talk to them?" Hermione asked "About the house? I mean -- find out why they left? Was it the neighbourhood? The house? Because they had somewhere else to go?"

"We don't usually give out that sort of information" Angelica said "Privacy and all that"

"I understand" Hermione nodded "But if you have the information about the house, I will take anything you can let me have -- it does seem the kind of kind of house they'd be interested in"

"Let me go and look it up" Angelica smiled, then turned and walked in to the back office.

"Seal the door" Claire whispered as she walked over to the computer. Hermione stared at her, then waved her hand and sealed the back door to the office. Claire sat down behind the computer and quickly brought up the client list. Her eyes skimmed through the page, then she smiled. She closed the file again and bounded to her feet and walked back in front of the desk.

"Okay -- I'm done" She said, and Hermione unsealed the door.

"Sorry about that" Angelica stared at the door for a moment "Must have jammed" She shrugged, then handed over four pages of print outs "Here you go"

"Thank you Miss Masters" Claire smiled.

"Say hi to your parents for me" Angelica said, then waved as they left the office.

"I can see why you like magic so much" Claire smiled as they walked back down the street "Okay...... here's the thing" 

"That bad, huh?" Hermione stared at her "Just tell me"

"They're in Bunbury" Claire said calmly.

"Bunbury?" Hermione arched her eyebrows "That's a real place?"

"Says the girl who went to Hogwarts" Claire replied with an amused smile "Yes it's a real place -- it's just south of Perth" She paused "Which is on the west coast"

"Oh" Hermione paused "So it's along way from here?"

"The width of Australia is bigger than the diameter of the moon" Claire replied "So yes -- it's along way from here" 

"Okay" Hermione gave a slow nod "So we have to travel cross country......."

"You" Claire interjected "I can't travel to Western Australia -- I have to get back to my job in two days"

"......and find my parents" Hermione paused "So I can fly there?"

"Yes" Claire nodded "We can get the tickets sorted out and you can go tomorrow" She smiled, then looked around "No magical transportation?"

"No one from the magical world knows I am here -- it's easier if I do this in the non-magical world" Hermione replied "It takes a little longer, but I will attract less attention"

"Well -- lets go home, and sort out your tickets" Claire smiled "Then we can discuss how we're going to keep in touch once you set off into the wild blue yonder"

"Okay then" Hermione paused "Are you sure you can't come with me? I know I might seem brave, fearless, amazing, wonderful and the most beautiful person you've ever met......."

"Not to mention the most modest" Claire snorted in amusement.

".......but I am not looking forward to setting off across an entire country I have never been to before and doing it all on my own"

"Then thank Merlin I am here" A voice said from behind her. Hermione blinked, then turned around to find the past person she expected standing a few feet away from her.

"Luna?" She blinked "You are here. In Australia. A few feet away from my childhood friend" She paused "And yet this isn't the craziest thing that has happened to me today"

"I thought you might need some help" Luna shrugged "Turns out I was right" She walked up to the two girls, then looked at Claire "Luna Lovegood, witch"

"Claire Bonnie, best friend" Claire smiled "So -- want to come home with us and trade Hermione stories?"

"Oh -- can I?" Luna grinned "I bet I've got a lot you'll love"

"Bet I've got more" Claire replied.

"Oh gods -- this is like my worst nightmare" Hermione sighed.

"Oh shush, Stinky -- you know you love us" Claire slipped her arm into Hermione's, while Luna took the other side, and they walked off up the street.

"Stinky?" Luna asked in amusement "This I have to hear........"


	4. And All The Bells On Earth Shall Ring

The next morning, Francis and Stacey drove the three girls to the airport.

"It was very nice to meet you, Miss Lovegood, and thank you for going with Hermione" Stacey said "Although I'm pretty sure she would have been alright on her own -- in fact after hearing the stories of her life over the past seven years I pity anything that dares to come after her" Luna and Claire both burst out laughing "But if she is going to meet her parents after a year and a half then I think she's going to need a good friend by her side"

"I promise I'll be there for her" Luna said, blushing slightly. She glanced at Hermione "I'll take the bags inside" She took Hermione's case, and her own, then walked into the airport. Hermione turned back to the Bonnies.

"Thank you for having me, and I will let you know how it goes" She said "And I promise it won't be seven years between getting in touch this time" She gave each of them a hug.

"Look after yourself, Stinky" Claire said "And look after Luna too -- she seems nice"

"I'll see what I can do" Hermione smirked "Want me to give her your number?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later. For now just put your family back together" She said "Now -- go on, or I might never let you leave" Hermione smiled, then gave her friend another hug.

"Take care of yourself" She said softly "And I will call when I get a chance" Without another word, she turned and walked into the airport.

xoxox

They walked up the steps onto the plane, then down the aisle and took their seats on the right hand side.

"Just to remind you" Hermione said in a near whisper "No magic. Don't even think about it -- planes are hardened against most electromagnetic signals, but I don't want to see what would happen if they are subjected to any kind of magical energy"

"I remember" Luna looked around "This is safe?"

"Safest way to travel" Hermione smiled, then rested her hand on top of Luna's "I know it can be scary -- a lot of people are afraid of flying -- but it is incredibly safe" She gave a slight laugh "Think about everything else we've done in the past few years. All you have to do is sit here"

"That's the point" She said "In the middle of a fight I can do something. If we are breaking into The Ministry, I can do something. If we are going to rob the Bank of England and use the money to finance a coup in South Bolivia I can do something" She paused "But right now all I can do is sit here" Hermione laughed.

"Second useful hint -- don't make jokes about international terrorism on planes. Sometimes it goes down less well than you think" She said "But I get it" She squeezed Luna's hand "Close your eyes, and imagine you are somewhere you really want to be"

"The Great Hall. I am sat with my friends" Luna said, a soft, content smile on her face "We are talking about our next class"

"Now keep that image in your head" Hermione reached out and ran her fingers down Luna's nose, once..... twice.... three times "Keep that image in your head, and forget everything else"

"Yes, sweetie" Luna said in the same voice, then Hermione watched as Luna visibly relaxed.

"We'll be there before you know it"

xoxox

Five and a half hours later, she gentle shook Luna awake.

"Mum?" Luna blinked, then look at Hermione "You're not my mother"

"That's true, although I think I would be proud to be your mother" Hermione said "Even if that would be a bit odd and probably involve time travel" She paused, then shook her head "We're here -- the plane is pulling up to the gate, so we have to get off and go and find my parents"

"That sounds fun" Luna yawned and stretched "I slept the entire flight?"

"You did -- probably the jet-lag catching up with you"

"True" Luna smiled, then looked around "So when do we get off?"

"Please stay in your seats until the seatbelt light has been turned off" The pilot's voice came over the PA system "Then please leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying Qantas Airlines"

"Okay -- so that answers that"

xoxox

"So -- we are looking for a street called Telford Avenue" Hermione said, looking at the piece of paper as they walked out of the airport "Which I admit is going to be a bugger since this looks like quiet a big place and I have no clue where we are"

"We could ask for directions" Luna suggested.

"If you're going to use reason and logic then I am just going to assume you've been possessed by a demon" Hermione smirked.

"You say that like it would be a bad thing" Luna shrugged.

"So we just walk up to someone and ask for directions?" Hermione asked.

"Or we go over there" Luna pointed across the street. Hermione looked at where she was pointing.

"The tourist information office?" She sighed "That's it -- I'm calling in a priest and having you exorcised" Luna grinned.

"You are just nervous and worried about meeting your parents, sweetie" She smiled "It's bound to affect your usual mental prowess" Hermione laughed.

"Okay -- tourist information office it is" They walked across the road and into the office. Luna walked up to the desk, while Hermione waited near the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss" The man walked up to the desk "How can I help you?"

"We're new in town, and looking for Telford Avenue" Luna said "We've never been here before, so if you could give us exact directions, the more precise the better"

"How about a map of the city?" The man replied, then reached under the desk and pulled out a folded map. He unfolded it, then marked a cross on one of the streets before putting it down on the counter.

"Okay -- we are here" He said, drawing a circle round the office "The cross is Telford Avenue" He paused, then drew a few lines "Since you are new to the city, I've suggested a few ways you can get there" He looked up at them "Would you like me to add a few highlights?"

"Highlights?" Luna looked at him curiously.

"Points of interest. Tourist attractions. Places people go on their first time here" The man shrugged "That sort of thing"

"Oh" Luna glanced at Hermione, who shook her head, then turned back "We're here for a pretty specific reason, but thank you" She smiled "We might come back when we've done that"

"Then I look forward to seeing you again" He smiled "In the meanwhile, enjoy your stay in our fair city and have a nice day"

"Thank you very much, kind sir" Luna picked up the map, then turned and together they walked out of the office. Hermione smiled at Luna.

"Have I said thank you for coming with me? For doing all this with me?" She said "I know I said I could do all this on my own, but I am just starting to realise how much I am dreading seeing them again" She looked at the map, then they started walking along the direction that the tourist information guy had laid out.

"You don't think they'll be happy to see you?" Luna asked quietly.

"I have no idea how they will react" Hermione said "I mean -- I know how my parents would react, but Monica and Wendell Wilkins aren't my parents. They haven't been my parents for a year and a half. They are two people I've never met living in a country I have never been to and now I am going to drop a bomb on their entire lives and turn it upside down" She closed her eyes, then felt Luna guide her to the left and opened her eyes again.

"You nearly walked into a lamppost -- sorry" Luna apologised "I thought meeting your parents for the first time with a black eye probably wouldn't be the best idea"

"Probably a good idea" Hermione admitted "But even that -- I am meeting my parents........ the people who have loved me, looked after me, cared for me, raised me for eighteen years -- for the first time" She sighed "I have no idea how they are going to react" She shook her head.

"When I did this, it seemed like such a good idea. The solution to all my problems -- I send them away to ensure they would be safe. That the Death Eaters couldn't get to them, torture them, kill them" She paused "I was so caught up with the here and now........ the there and then? I was so caught up with ensuring they were safe and planning for the year to come that I admit -- I didn't entirely consider the future" She paused "I was also fifty-fifty on whether we would have a future, and if I didn't come back I didn't want them to miss me" She sighed "Karma's a bitch"

"You know we can just turn around and go home. Leave them be, and let them live out their life"

"I know -- and part of me thinks that it might be a kindness and a mercy" She paused "But I want my parents back in my life. I want them to know how Ron and I are doing. That the magical world is back to normal. That we are rebuilding it" She took a deep breath "I have missed them and I need them"

"I understand" Luna held out her hand "Lets go"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they walked down Park Place and stopped at the end of Telford Avenue. 

"Here we are" Luna said "Last chance to back out" She looked at her friend "Ready?"

"Ready" Hermione nodded, then they turned and walked up the street, looking at each house number in turn.

"Fifty two. Fifty four. Fifty six" Hermione stopped, and stared at the house. It was pretty non-descript -- the kind of house you would see on most of the other streets in most of the other cities. She looked at the mailbox at the end of the path, and it had the words "W & M Wilkins" engraved on it.

"I guess this is the place" Luna said "Nice house"

"Yeah" Hermione looked at the house again "They always did have nice taste" She took a deep breath "So here we go" She pushed the gate open, then walked up the path, before looking over her shoulder "Could you wait here? I don't want them to feel like they are outnumbered"

"Of course" Luna put the two suitcases against the fence, then she sat down on the grass and leaned back against the suitcases. Hermione smiled, then turned and walked up the rest of the path to the front door. She reached out and knocked. For a few moments, nothing happened, then the door opened and she came face to face with her parents for the first time since she had sent them away.

"Can we help you?" Rebecca Martin-Granger looked at her. Hermione continued to stare at her for a moment, then blinked.

"Sorry....... I was just a little surprised" She said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice "Are you Monica and Wendell Wilkins?"

"Why yes, honey, we are" Beccy replied "How can we help you today?"

"I have a story to tell you, and it's not one you're going to believe" Hermione's gaze switched between her mother and father "But I promise you it is all true, and if you'll listen to the whole story before you pass any judgements then it will all make more sense" Her father looked at her.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"If my friend can join us, yes" Hermione said with a slight smile "My parents........ my parents taught me about going into strangers' houses and although I do need to talk to you, I'd rather not do it alone, if that's alright"

"Of course, honey" Gary Granger gave her a wide smile "Ask your friend to come in, and we'll make you some tea" He turned and walked back into the house, while Beccy watched as Hermione gestured to Luna and Luna brought the two cases up. 

"We're going to have tea with the Wilkins" Hermione said "While I tell them my tale"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then all three women walked into the house.

xoxox

"So, what would you like to talk to us about?" Gary asked "And, if it is not too presumptuous, might we ask your names?"

"Sorry" Hermione smiled "I'm Hermione Jane Granger, and this is my friend Luna Eloise Lovegood. As you can probably tell, we're from Britain" She paused "Which is part of the story we've come to tell you"

"You came over here just to see us?" Beccy looked at them in surprise "That must be quite a story"

"It is" Luna replied with a grin "But I'll let Hermione tell you the rest"

"Thank you, sweetie" Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked at her parents "Imagine a world where magic -- where witches, wizard, elves, unicorns, dragons and everything you've ever read about in books -- are real" She paused "Imagine such a society exists all over the world, but in secret, because if the witches and wizards were to reveal themselves to the non-magical world there would be terrible consequences for both of these worlds"

"What consequences?" Beccy asked, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"The magical world would be afraid of being exploited -- they have the power to heal, to cast terrible and great spells, to do things that the non-magical world couldn't dream of" Luna said softly "They would also be afraid of the religious zealots -- those who think their powers come from the devil, or from any number of other dark forces"

"And the non-magical world would be afraid of being enslaved -- that these all powerful superhumans would take over the world and make everyone without magic a second class citizen" Hermione said calmly "There would either be unending war between the two groups, or one side would wipe the other side out" She paused "Thought it would be more likely the non-magical word would annihilate the magical world because there are far more non-mages than mages"

"If this world was real" Luna interjected.

"If this world was real" Hermione nodded, blushing slightly "But imagine the magical world keeps itself to itself, and instead just engages in a civil war -- one that is essentially an up to date version of the American civil war" Gary arched an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"A group of racist arseholes wanted to keep their society pure, and didn't want the magical equivalent of black people joining it and messing up their pristine white world" Hermione said "Think part civil war, part World War Two" She paused "But a very good example of why humanity is the same the world over" 

"Sounds pretty bad" Gary admitted.

"The war turned very, very bad" Hermione nodded "Especially for those who were in the group fighting the racists, and especially for those who were in the magical equivalent of black people" She took a deep breath "The civil war tore the UK apart, killing hundreds of people. The man leading the fascists took over the country, and put hundreds of them in prison and forced hundreds more to go into hiding" She paused "I guess I should stop pretending this is imaginary now?"

"We sort of figured" Beccy smiled "Let me guess -- you and Luna?"

"The racist group were called Death Eaters, and blood supremacists" Luna said "The good guys were more or less everyone else, and the group that the Death Eaters were fighting were called muggle-born, or first born mages. They are children of non-magical men and women who are the first in their family line to have magical powers"

"The blood supremacists -- the Death Eaters -- don't like them being in the magical world" Hermione said "And over the past few years it all came to a head when one of them decided to launch and all out war to take over the magical government, and try to kill as many of them as possible" She took a deep breath "The war ended six months ago"

"Who won?"

"We did" Luna replied "The magical world is safe and free and rebuilding itself" She paused "However it came at a pretty steep price"

"War usually does" Beccy said quietly, then she frowned "And while I am sorry for your loss, and I don't mean to make light of it, I am curious........"

"Why are we telling you -- two complete strangers -- about a war in a secret community half way around the world?" Luna smiled "While Hermione and I both fought on the front lines, I will be the first to admit she was far more in the thick of battle than I was. She was friends with the head of the army of light -- for want of a better phrase -- and as such she was at far more risk than almost anyone else" She glanced at her friend "And because of that she had to make more sacrifices than anyone else"

"Which included isolating myself from everyone I loved" Hermione took a deep breath "Including my parents" She looked up at them "I used a spell to alter their memories so they wouldn't remember the magical world, or anything about me. I made sure that they would forget all about me, so that if my enemies came looking for them, they wouldn't know who I was"

"Wow" Gary exclaimed.

"And then -- just to ensure their safety......." She closed her eyes and dropped her head "I sent them half way around the world to an entirely new country" The entire room fell silent and after five minutes, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to find her parents staring at her.

"When did you do this?" Beccy asked.

"Just before the end of July in 1997" Hermione replied in a near whisper.

"About the time we decided to move to Canberra" Beccy looked at her husband "Out of the blue for no other reason than we wanted to"

"Are you going to tell us that's just coincidence" Gary asked.

"No" Hermione shook her head "The reason I came here.......... the reason I came here was to tell you that you are Gary Granger, and Beccy Martin-Granger and that I am your daughter" The two adults stared at her for a few moments, then Beccy looked at Luna.

"You aren't our daughter as well, are you?"

"I would like to think I'd be honoured if that were the case, but no -- I am just Hermione's friend, here for moral support" Luna smiled.

"Okay" Gary looked back at Hermione "So I take it you have some way of proving all this?" Hermione slowly reached into her jacket and drew her wand.

"I can reverse the spell I cast" She said "I can remove all the memory blocks that you have and give you back the memories of your lives before you came to Australia" She paused "It would be totally painless, and it wouldn't remove any of your memories of the past year or so. All it would do is restore your memories of being Garry and Rebecca Granger" She bit her lip "Of being my mother and father"

"Why did you remove them?" Gary asked. Hermione closed her eyes, but before she could answer, Luna started talking.

"There was a boy at our school named Draco" She said "From the first moment he met your daughter, he bullied her, teased her and sometimes threatened her with death" She glanced at Hermione "When the war came with full force, and Hermione had to go on the run to avoid being imprisoned, tortured and killed, there is very little doubt that Draco would have sought you out and tortured you to death just to hurt her"

"Oh my" Beccy exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have had anything to do with you -- once he learned you didn't know who she was, he still would have taken you back to his Manor house and then killed you just so she knew you were dead, and you died screaming your name" Luna said "These are the kind of people we were fighting, and the kind of people Hermione felt she had to save you from"

"So why remove our memories? Why not just send us here?"

"If you knew you had a daughter, and she was fighting for the magical soul of Britain, would you have left?" Luna leaned forward "And if she had died, what would you have done? Would you ever have been able to move on?" 

"If you want to punish me once you get your memories back, I won't fight it" Hermione said "But I just want my parents back" She raised her wand "May I?"

"You may" Gary said, and Beccy nodded.

"Okay then" Hermione took one long breath, then let it out "Here we go" She cast a series of enchantments, finishing off with a flourish and a final snap of her wand. For a second, it looked like nothing happened, then both her parents stared at her blankly for a second, before fainting dead away.

xoxox

**Magical Congress of The United States of America**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The Minister of Magic yelled, bounding out of his seat. 

xoxox

**Italian Ministry of Magic, Vatican City**

The Premiere looked around as a peel of bells rang out, then got louder and louder. 

xoxox

**The Russian Office of Magical Management**

The Director of Magic covered his ears and yelled out for his subordinates, demanding to know what was going on.

xoxox

**Table Mountain, South Africa**

"HE IS RETURNED!" The circle of witches stared up into the sky as the sound of bells rang out above them "HE IS RETURNED!"

xoxox

**The Sydney Opera House**

"Ladies and gentlemen -- I'm........ I've got no buggering clue what is going on, but I am sure it will stop soon enough" Dawn McGill stood in the centre of the stage addressing the audience as the sound of bells deafened all of them "Until then........ just go with it"

xoxox

**Ilvermory Magic School, America**

"Headmaster -- the pukwudgies are going mad" The defence teacher called out over the sound of the ringing bells "They are bouncing up and down, singing and seem to be....... rejoicing"

xoxox

**Durmstrang Academy, Bulgaria**

"Viktor.... what is going on?" Ilya Karakin stared across the courtyard as he and Viktor watched the house-elves jumping around and celebrating.

xoxox

**Beauxbatons School of Magic**

"I have a bad feeling about this" Olympe Maxime stared across the grounds "This is going to end badly"

xoxox

**Calgeri Seminary of Magic, Milan**

"Is it him?" The history professor asked "Is he coming back?"

"Perhaps" The dean of students nodded "Perhaps not"

"Who else could it be?"

"That's what worries me"

xoxox

**Alliendi Institution, Chile**

"We must increase our defences" The director of magic announced as the bells continued to ring "If it is him, we have nothing to fear, but if it is........ well -- we must prepare for the worst"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Kingsley stepped out of the floo into the Headmistress' office.

"Minister, thank Merlin" Minerva McGonagall stood up and walked round the desk "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't, Headmistress" Kingsley shook his head "The Ministry is in chaos -- the bells started ringing a few minutes ago and nothing we have done has been able to stop them" He looked around "The same thing is happening here, I take it?"

"It is like every ward has been triggered at the same time, but nothing has triggered them" Minerva replied "The Sorting Hat has no explanation and my esteemed colleagues appear to be at a loss as well" She paused "And there are reports of the house-elves going..... bananas"

"Bananas?" Kingsley quirked an eyebrow.

"Students from all over the school are saying the same thing -- the house-elves are leaving their posts and going crazy" Minerva shrugged "No one has any explanation" 

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" Kingsley look the portrait of the former headmaster.

"Ask him yourself" Minerva said "He has been remarkably quiet ever since the bells started" Kingsley frowned, then turned and walked over to stand in front of the portrait.

"Professor?" He looked up at the picture of the former headmaster of Hogwarts "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "Whatever this is...... it is new"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No" Dumbledore shook his head again "Which is worrying" He looked around the office "We should prepare. Something is coming -- possibly coming back" He shook his head "We should prepare" Kingsley gazed at him for a moment, then turned to Minerva.

"I should return to The Ministry -- I think by now they should be good and freaked out and probably need my help" He gave a brief nod to Dumbledore before walking over to the floo "If there are any more problems, let me know"

"Of course, Minister" She replied, then he vanished into the floo. As the flames died down, she looked over at Dumbledore "Albus? Are you really worried?"

"Something bad is coming, Minerva -- something very bad indeed"

xoxxo

**Bunbury, Western Australia**

Hermione glanced at Luna, then looked back at her parents.

"Do you think I killed them?" She asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"No child, you didn't kill us" Gary said, slowly sitting up and looking over at her "I am afraid that your spell was slightly more powerful than we were expecting"

"You always were one to understate things, my sweet" Beccy turned to face him "A talent you haven't seemed to have lost" Gary smiled back at her.

"I would imagine that of us will ever lose anything again" He said, then he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking over at his daughter "My child -- might I ask the spell you used to restore our memories?" Hermione looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"I combined a reversal of the original spell I used -- one that removed me from your memories and rewrote them so that they would automatically fill them in all the gaps that I left -- and also added an extra part that would remove any memory blocks that might linger" She said "I admit I have never combined two spells before -- at least not two spells that different before -- but I couldn't see any reason they wouldn't work" She paused "Why?"

"No particular reason, my child" Beccy replied calmly, then she turned to look at Luna "Miss Lovegood -- I am afraid that we must talk to our daughter now and the things we have to discuss are for family only"

"Mother!" Hermione exclaimed "Luna came a long way to be here......."

"I am aware, my child" Beccy said "However the things we need to discuss are important, and they are not for outsiders" She looked at Luna again "I apologise for dismissing you, and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive us" Hermione opened her mouth to object again, but before she could get a word out, Beccy raised her hand, waved it in Luna's direction and a moment later, Luna vanished.

xoxox

**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole**

"So have you heard from Hermione?" Molly asked as Harry, Ron and Ginny sat down for their evening meal.

"No, but I didn't expect to just yet" Ron shook his head "She's only been gone a few days. I am sure once she finds her parents and restores their memories we will hear something"

There was a loud inrush of air, and Luna appeared in the middle of the dining table.

"How did you do that?" Ginny stared at her brother "And can you make other things appear out of nowhere?"

"Luna?" Ron jumped to his feet "I thought you were in Australia with Hermione?"

"I was........" Luna trailed off, looking around with a totally bewildered expression "We were just approaching the house where we had been told her parents had moved to when suddenly I found myself here" There was another in rush of air and her suitcase appeared next to her "Oh -- I was wondering where that was"

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up at her curiously.

"I don't know" Luna shrugged "Maybe there were wards? Maybe the spell she put on them ensured they were protected from anyone who wasn't her? Maybe........" She trailed off again, then shrugged for a second time "Whatever it was it was some powerful magic -- I don't remember the feeling of being transported. One moment I was walking towards the house, and the next moment I was here, standing on the table" She held out her hand "Help a girl out?" Ron held out his hand and helped her down.

"Can we go and find her?" He asked.

"No -- we can't apparate there, and getting permission to floo to the nearest magical location would take forever" Luna shook her head as she took a seat "I am sorry to say that I think Hermione is on her own"

xoxox

Hermione stared at the empty space that Luna had occupied a moment before, then turned and looked at her mother.

"What the hell?" She demanded "What did you do to Luna? Where did you send Luna? How did you do that to Luna? When did you get the ability to do magic?" She drew her wand and pointed it at her parents "Who the hell are you?"

"Do not be worried, my child" Gary said "I realise that this was not expected, but I promise you we are your parents -- we are still Gary Granger and Becky Martin-Granger"

"My parents can't do magic" Hermione snapped "They are non-magical -- muggles. That's why I was referred to as muggle-born, and why quite a few people wanted me dead" She glared at them "It's why I sent you away in the first place. It's why I have spent the past year and a half running for my life. It's why I was tortured on the floor of a country mansion by a lunatic witch" She lowered her wand "It's why you are going to tell me who you are"

"When you were three years old, you wandered off in the science museum" Gary said "Your mother and I were so worried, so scared. We turned the entire place upside down looking for you for over two hours, until one of the security guards found you asleep inside Jupiter" 

"When you were six, we went to see Shakespeare in the park" Beccy continued "And when the young woman playing Portia started her Quality of mercy speech, you said it with her line for line without missing a single word"

"When you were eight, we were hit by a lorry on the way home from church" Gary said in a calm voice "Neither of us were ever able to work out how we survived the crash, or how the car escaped with such little damage"

"When you were nine, we bought you the complete Lord of The Rings........"

"The Lord of The Rings" Hermione interjected with a slight smile on her face, and Beccy laughed.

"We bought you the complete The Lord of The Rings and in order to stop you reading them we put them on the top shelf so only we could reach them" She said "It took two more years for us to work out how you managed to get each book down from the shelf when we weren't looking, read them, and put them back" 

"And when you were ten.........." 

"I remember" Hermione interrupted her father, blushing bright red. Both her parents laughed.

"We know everything about your life, Hermione Jane -- from the day you were born to grace this earth up until today" Beccy continued "And now, because of your spell, we know a great deal more"

"About my life?"

"About....... everything" Gary said in a serene voice.

"Everything?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Everything" Gary repeated "However first I believe we should tell you what happened when your spell unlocked our memories, and why it unlocked so much more than our memories, because it will also change your future a great deal" He leaned forward "Because you, my child, have a great destiny to fulfil"

"Oh no" Hermione shook her head "I'm done with being part of a great destiny. I've fought in a war. Overthrown a government. Defeated evil" She paused "Don't you think that's more than enough destiny for one lifetime?"

"For one lifetime" Beccy smiled "Interesting choice of words, my child"

"Okay -- can I ask you something? Why do you keep calling me 'my child'?" Hermione stared at them "I mean -- I know I am your child, but why not Hermione? Or sweetie? Or honey?"

"Forgive us" Beccy replied "But when you are as old as we are, everyone is a child to us" She paused, then at her daughter's confused expression, she smiled "Perhaps we should unlock your memories in the way that you unlocked ours -- it would make things a great deal more clear" Hermione stared at them for a moment, then shrugged.

"Things can't get any more weird" She said, then put her wand down on the sofa next to her "Have at it" Gary and Beccy exchanged looks, then they both raised their hands.

"Okay -- this might tingle a little bit" Gary said, then Hermione saw a flash of purple light...........

_A series of images flash through her mind_

A man and a woman holding hands.

The man and the woman standing in front of an altar.

The man and the woman lying in a bed together.

The man in a flowing cloak.

The woman rising from a golden circle.

The man standing in front of a magnificent castle.

The woman with a dark black mask.

The man and the woman throwing magic spells at each other.

The man casting a series of enchantments.

The woman casting a series of enchantments.

The man and the woman staring at each other, then turning away.

_The series of images comes to an end_

......and then she was engulfed in blackness. 

Gary and Beccy looked at her for a moment, then Beccy looked at her husband.

"Would you like a drink, my dear one?"


	5. Inquisitions

The owl flew across the village, then did a slow lazy arc before heading off to the north. 

A few moments later, it dived down and then flew in the direction of the house. 

Swooping down, it flew over the garden and headed towards the nearest open window before flying inside and landing on the table.

"Mum!" George called out as the owl dropped the letter then flew off again "We've got post" He walked over and picked up the letter. 

"Who's it for?" Molly asked, bustling into the kitchen and standing behind him.

"It's addressed to Ron and Harry" He replied "And based on the handwriting I would say it's from Hermione"

"All the way from Australia?" Molly arched her eyebrows "That's got to be expensive"

"She did say she would get in touch" George shrugged, then he looked down at the letter "Should we...... you know -- open it?"

"It's not addressed to us, and if your brother found out he would be very angry"

"Angry about what?" Ron said, walking into the kitchen. He looked down at the table "Who's the letter from?"

"We think it's from Hermione" Molly replied.

"Hermione?" Ron bounded over to the table and snatched up the letter "Yes -- that's her writing" He unfolded it, then began to read it. 

"So what does she say?" Molly asked, but Ron waved her away and continued reading. A few moments later, he put the letter back down on the desk.

"The letter is dated from five days ago -- I guess an owl takes a little while to fly from the other side of the world" He paused "Hermione has found her parents, and restored their memories. They are both well, but they don't want to return to Britain just yet"

"Why?" George looked at him confused.

"It seems they can't just pick up and leave -- they've created a life for themselves in Australia, and it will take them a little while to settle their affairs" Ron said, looking through the letter "And she also says that she wants some time away from Britain to reconnect with her parents"

"From Britain?" Molly frowned "Why does she want time away from Britain?"

"Think about it from her point of view, Mum" George said, sitting down at the table "She's Harry Potter's best friend. She's a war hero. She fought at The Battle of Hogwarts. She fought at The Battle of The Ministry. She faced off with Bellatrix LeStrange -- twice -- and lived" He looked up at his mother and brother "She can barely walk down the street without someone saying hi, or wanting to talk to her. Do you really think she can really rebuild her life given everything that is going on?" 

"I suppose" Molly said reluctantly "Does she say........."

"No" Ron shook his head "She says that she will try to keep us up to date, and that she hopes she'll be back before Christmas, but that is the best she can do" He folded the letter up "I'm going to take this to Harry and Ginny -- let them know what's going on"

"Okay dear" Molly smiled "Let me know if you want to come for tea"

"Of course" Ron nodded "I'll be back later" He turned and walked over to the floo, then vanished in a burst of flames. George sighed.

"It's going to be a long two months"

xoxox

Three days later, Arthur stepped out of the floo at The Ministry, only to find himself face to face with Kingsley, Minerva and Griselda Marchbanks.

"Mister Weasley" Kingsley said "Could you come with us please?" Arthur stared at them for a moment.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"The Ministry is in uproar, Arthur" Minerva said "The Ministry, Hogwarts and -- from what we can understand -- most of the magical world. And since you are responsible for misuse of magical objects, and spend a lot of time in the muggle world, we were hoping you might have some idea if there is anything going on out there that could be causing anything?"

"I'm afraid not, Minerva" He shook his head "There hasn't been a lot of work to do since the war ended -- most of the people who were misusing objects are either in prison, are laying low or..... " He shrugged "Or they were killed in the battle"

"So you haven't heard anything about what has been going on?" Griselda asked.

"I know that about eight days ago The Ministry seemed to go crazy for a few hours..........." Arthur trailed off, then blinked "Eight days"

"Arthur?"

"My youngest son......."

"Young Ronald" Kingsley nodded.

"His girlfriend went to Australia a fortnight ago" 

"Miss Granger went to Australia?" Minerva asked in surprise "Why?"

"Sixteen months ago -- just before The Order rescued Harry Potter from Privet Drive -- she performed a spell to change her parents' memory.........." Arthur trailed off "Perhaps I should just give you the simplified version?"

"It might be best" Kingsley nodded.

"She went to find her parents, and restore their memories" Arthur continued "And eight days ago, Luna Lovegood appeared on our dining table out of the middle of nowhere"

"Pardon me?" Kingsley and Minerva exclaimed in surprise.

"Luna had gone to Australia to help Hermione, and provide her some moral support" Arthur explained "And apparently when they found her parents, there were some protections around their house, or around them, and they saw Luna as a threat" He paused "Maybe it was anyone from the magical world who wasn't their daughter?" He shook his head.

"Anyway -- that happened eight days ago, and from what you've told me that probably happened about the time The Ministry went crazy" He looked at them "I don't think what happened with my boyfriend's daughter had anything to do with The Ministry, but I just thought I would mention it"

"Arthur -- it's not just The Ministry" Griselda said "Every Ministry, every magical school and every site that is sacred in our world experienced some kind of disturbance eight days ago" Arthur stared at her, mouth falling open.

"Everywhere?" He asked after a few moments.

"Everywhere" She nodded.

"Then I am certain it has nothing to do with Hermione or her parents" Arthur repeated "They are both muggles and as important as she was during the war, I can't imagine that they, or she, could do anything that would influence the entire magical world" He shook his head "Have you spoken to Albus? Does he have any idea?"

"He is at as much of a loss as the rest of us" Minerva said "But whatever it is has him -- and us -- more than a little worried"

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"Because anything that universal has to be very powerful indeed" Kingsley said darkly.

xoxox

That afternoon, Arthur lead Kingsley and Griselda up the path to The Rookery, then stopped at the door.

"If you haven't met them before, the Lovegoods can be....... somewhat unusual" He said "But they are some of the best minds in the magical world" He smiled "From a certain point of view" He knocked on the door, then smiled as Luna opened "Good afternoon, Luna. Is your father in?"

"He is -- he's working upstairs in the printing room" Luna looked at Kingsley and Griselda "What business does The Ministry have with him?"

"We don't, Miss Lovegood" Griselda said politely "However we do have business with you, and since you are only just over the age of majority, we need your father present while we talk to you"

"Oh" Luna blinked "This doesn't sound good" She reached behind the door for a moment "Please come in and have a seat, I will just go and fetch my father" She stood aside, then guided them through to the parlour "Please don't wander around the house -- I think we caught all the creatures after the escaped last night, but one can never be sure" She turned and walked over to the spiral staircase in the middle of the room and disappeared up it.

"Is she....... is she serious?" Griselda looked over at Arthur, who smiled.

"I'm never entirely certain" He admitted.

A few moments later, Luna came back down the stairs, her father following behind her. 

"Minister, Chief Warlock -- my father, Xenophillius Lovegood" She said, then they walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Arthur" Xeno gave a polite nod "Do I need some legal counsel?"

"No, Mister Lovegood" Kingsley shook his head "We are just here to ask your daughter some questions about her trip to Australia, and the last time she saw Hermione Granger"

"Why?" Luna asked "I can't imagine why that would have anything to do with The Ministry"

"We are not sure either" Griselda replied "But there are some circumstantial evidence that suggests they might be connected" She paused "So can you tell us everything that happened from the moment you arrived in Australia?"

"Of course" Luna nodded "I met Hermione and her friend -- a muggle girl named Claire -- in her home town of Canberra, just as they were discussing the fact her parents had moved to another town named Bunbury"

"Bunbury?" Kingsley asked.

"You work at a school named Hogwarts" Xeno replied, and Kingsley smiled.

"Point taken.

"Hermione said she wasn't looking to flying across the country on her own, so I said I would go with her" Luna continued.

"Why were you there?" Kingsley interjected.

"Pardon me?" Luna turned to him.

"Why had you gone to Australia in the first place?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I thought she might need a friend" Luna shrugged "She was going to meet her parents after nearly a year and a half -- I was worried if it didn't go well she'd need someone to commiserate with" She paused "Why?"

"She didn't ask for Ron and Harry -- her two best friends. Why would you think she would want you?" Kingsley probed.

"Ron is her boyfriend. Harry was the cause of most of her problems -- so to speak. If her parents were going to be angry about what she did during the war, they might take it out on those two" She smiled "I was almost entirely unconnected to all of it -- at least from that side of things" Luna frowned "Is this really important?"

"Just for our records" Kingsley replied "So -- you agreed to fly across the country to Bunbury. What happened then?"

"We went to the Tourist Information Office -- a muggle place where they keep information about the city -- and then we walked through the city to where her parents lived" Luna paused "We stopped outside their garden, and talked for a few moments, before Hermione pushed the gate open and walked through"

"And then?" Griselda looked at her intently.

"Then I followed through, and the moment I stepped across what I assumed were the ward boundaries I found myself standing on Ron's dining room table" She snapped her fingers "It was just like that -- I didn't realise it had happened until just after it had happened -- it was that fast"

"No pain? No indication of an attack?"

"No -- whatever did it to me meant me no harm. If anything it wanted to put me somewhere safe and that was the first place it sent me" 

"Why not here? Why not your home?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Not sure" Luna shrugged "When it happened I supposed it was because I was thinking how much Ron would have liked the house -- it was nice and homey" She smiled "A few moments later, my suitcase arrived -- another part of the magic I assume -- and that was that"

"Have you heard from her since?" Arthur continued "Ron got a letter three days ago sent on the same day you arrived at our house, saying she'd found her parents and she was going to stay for a few weeks to get reacquainted"

"I got a short letter" Luna nodded "Saying much the same thing, and apologising for sending me half way around the world without any notice" She paused "Seems it was more or less I said -- the spell Hermione created to protect her parents really went all out to protect her parents"

"Did she say when she would be returning?" Kingsley said "Or did she say anything about what happened after you left?"

"Just that she had managed to restore her parents' memories, and that we would see her when we see her" Luna shrugged "The rest, I assumed, was personal and none of my business"

"Miss Lovegood -- have you heard what has been going on in the magical world?" Grisedlda said.

"Well....... I know there was a war?" She said "Is that what you were talking about?"

"No" Griselda shook her head "Eight days ago -- for about three or four hours -- every school, every Ministry and every significant site in the world went mad"

"Mad?" Luna looked at her in confusion.

"Mad?" Xeno looked at his daughter.

"Peels of bells, magical creatures going crazy, sounds of celebration -- that sort of thing" Kingsley said "It was as if the entire magical world was celebrating the return of....... something. Or someone" He paused "No one -- and I literally mean not a single person in the entire magical world -- has ever seen anything like this" He gazed at her "And it occurred right around the time your friend met her parents for the first time in fourteen months"

"Sixteen months" Luna corrected "And my friend is a muggle born student. A pretty powerful one, yes, but still a muggle born student. As far as I know this is the first time she's left the country since she was born -- certainly the first time since she started at Hogwarts" She stared back at Kingsley with an amused smile "Why would the entire magical world want to celebrate her?"

"What about her parents?"

"They are muggles -- up until Hermione joined our world I'm pretty sure they knew nothing about it and it knew nothing about them" She raised her eyebrows "If you can think of any reason why it would want to celebrate them then you are a better man than I" She paused "Well -- you are a better man than I anyway, but you get the idea"

"So you are sure that it isn't connected?" Arthur asked.

"My daughter doesn't lie, Arthur" Xeno said, then he stood up "Now -- if you have no further questions, I think that is all for today" The three Ministry employees exchanged looks, then they stood up as well.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Lovegood" Kingsley said "If we have any further questions, we know where to find you"

"Of course" Luna smiled, then watched Xeno escorted them out. She heard the door close, then realised her father had sealed it behind them. She looked up as he came back.

"So -- you decided not to tell them the truth?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I thought your daughter didn't lie, Daddy" She smiled back.

"I was listening carefully, buttercup" He laughed "Nothing you said wasn't true but nothing you said was the whole truth" He sat down next to her and took her hands in his "Have we picked a side?"

"I think that will depend on when she comes home" Luna said calmly "But this world doesn't work. You know it doesn't work" She looked at him calmly "Even after everything we went through, everything we did it still doesn't work"

"And you think she can fix it?" Xeno asked.

"I think she might know how, but whether she knows she knows remains to be seen" Luna leaned over and hugged him "And until she finds out, I think we should give her all the help she needs"

xoxox

"So the Lovegood girl knew nothing?" Dumbledore asked.

"She said the spell surrounding the Grangers was responsible for returning her to Britain, and that Hermione Granger had since written to her saying that her parents had got their memories back and they were just sorting out their lives before they decided what to do with their lives" Kingsley sat opposite Dumbledore's portrait, while Minerva sat behind her desk.

"There was no indication she was keeping anything back?" Dumbledore stared down at The Minister.

"Not that I could tell" Kingsley paused "However I don't know if you've ever met Miss Lovegood, but she -- and her father -- are both...... interesting"

"I have made her father's association" Minerva said "He can be somewhat obtuse"

"Is there anything we can do to find out if she knows more than she is telling?" Dumbledore pushed "If you thought she is hiding something then could we take further action?"

"No" Kingsley shook his head "Unless we want to make this a full Ministerial investigation -- involve The DMLE and the full power of The Wizengamot -- then we will simply have to keep an eye on her, and wait for the Grangers to return" Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well" He nodded, then closed his eyes. Kingsley waited a few moments, then stood up and walked over to Minerva's desk.

"Do you know Luna well?" He sat down opposite her.

"Not really -- she was in Ravenclaw when she was here" She glanced at the portrait "And while it is true that she and her father can be...... interesting, I never knew them to be untrue or dishonest" She leaned back in her chair "In fact they are two of the most honest people I have ever met"

"So if they told us that Hermione had nothing to do with this chaos, or whatever is coming?" 

"I would take them at their word" 

xoxox

**22nd of December -- twenty eight days later**

Hermione carried the two cases halfway up the path, then stopped and stared at the cottage in front of her.

"Here?" She asked, turning to face her parents, who were each carrying a suitcase up the path towards her "We had a house with central heating, and plumbing, and television and now we're moving into the middle of no where?" She tilted her head to one side "I know my memories are a bit of a jumble, but am I missing or something?"

"Yes, my....... yes, Hermione" Beccy nodded "First -- I know it looks like we are walking into the middle ages, but this is the twentieth century" She gestured at the house "There is plumbing, and central heating, and a log fire in each room so it will be suitably warm and heated. And you will have all the entertainment you need" Beccy smiled "Secondly -- even in the middle ages, this house was more suited to the twentieth century than it was the middle ages" She glanced at her husband "We were quite ahead of our time"

"You remember that show you watched when you were younger?" Gary continued "The one about that man with the ludicrous hair and the big colourful scarf?" Hermione laughed.

"That's what you remember about Doctor Who? Not the fact he travelled through time or fought monsters from other planets?" She stared at her father "Most people tend to remember the time machine made out of a telephone box"

"I've had a busy month" He waved his hand dismissively "But the other thing I do remember is about the blue box" He nodded towards the cottage "Do you think he invented that magic?"

"It wasn't magic"

"Arthur C Clarke" Beccy interjected, and Hermione laughed.

"Not a reference I thought you would know"

"I am still me, daughter of mine" Her mother replied "So would you like to see inside or shall we just stand outside admiring this cottage?"

"Well -- it's three days until Christmas and I am pretty sure it is about to start snowing in about ten minutes, so........ inside, maybe" Hermione nodded. She picked up the suitcases again, and the three of them walked up the path and up to the door. Beccy waved her hand, and the door opened.

"It will only open for us" She explained, then they all went inside. Hermione looked around the reception room, then looked at her parents.

"Not as impressed as I thought I would be" She looked at her parents.

"I can understand that" Gary nodded "So here's the thing" He put the suitcase he was carrying down and pointed to the left "To the left is the room where we greet people who are not in on the secret. Non magical folk, people we don't know, people who we want to keep at a distance" He walked over to the door and held it open. Hermione looked it open and saw a fairly typical lounge.

"The door on the far wall leads to the back yard -- usual stuff" He shrugged "Then there is the door to the right that leads to the kitchen and dining room -- they are what you'd expect. And the bedrooms and so on are upstairs -- a master bedroom, a second single room and a guest room" He continued "And then there is the other door"

"Other door?" Hermione asked, then -- as her mother waved her hand -- another door appeared on the right hand wall "Oh -- that door"

"In the same way the front door will only open for us and people we will admit, this door can only be seen by those whom we wish it to be" Beccy said "We can grant and revoke permission to see it, and it works from both sides"

"Even if you know it is there, you can't go through it unless you can see it" Gary added "So if needs be it can act as a kind of prison" He paused "We also have a dungeon so it is redundant but you can never have too many locks" Hermione stared at them.

"You know -- when I came to find you, I thought there would be some complications, but I really didn't think I would be discussing the number of dungeons our new home would have" She paused "I'm going to take my suitcase up to my room and maybe have a nap"

"Okay. But we will have to tell The Ministry we're back in Britain soon, and you're going to have to let Harry and Ron know you are back as well" Gary said.

"I know" Hermione sighed "And I promise I will deal with that later. But right now I feel like that we've been going non-stop since we got our memories back, and a long time before that and just one night's peace...... shouldn't be too much to ask"

"We'll see what we can do, daughter of mine" Gary gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she picked her suitcase up and walked up the stairs. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind run through the memories filling it, then she turned left and walked to the second bedroom and pushed the door open. She dropped her suitcase at the end of the bed, then flopped onto the bed.

"Just one night's peace" She said, and closed her eyes.

xoxox

The next afternoon, Beccy was finishing the washing up when she saw Gary and Hermione coming back from the wood, laughing and joking together.

They came into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"No -- wash your hands first" Beccy said "I know what you were doing, and I know what you're going to say, but still -- I want you both to wash your hands"

"Oh muuuuuuum!" They both whined, but they both stood up and walked over to the sink. Hermione ran her hands under the tap, then covered them in Fairy Liquid -- much to her father's amusement -- then washed them under the tap again, before drying them as he did the same.

"That's better" Beccy said "Now sit down -- I'll make you a snack. I know how much energy it takes the first few times" Hermione paused, then nodded.

"I hadn't noticed, but I am a little tired"

"Magical adrenalin" Gary replied "Now that it is wearing off you need food" He gestured to the plate "Dig in" 

"So -- we thought we would write to The Ministry today, to give them your new address" Beccy said "We are not going to tell them about us -- at least not yet -- because we aren't ready to tell them just yet, and it isn't really any of their business" She paused "And neither of us are willing to acknowledge that the magical world has any authority over us just yet" Hermione -- her mouth full of sausage sandwich -- nodded.

"After we've done that, we'd like you to write to Ron, to Harry, and to a few of your other friends from The Defence Association" Beccy continued "The ones you think you can trust" Hermione arched her eyebrows.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to need help, daughter of mine" Gary said "And from what you've told us, The DA is the most powerful group of witches and wizards around -- they fought the last war when the adults ran away and hid with their tales between their legs"

"They are, but they are good people" Hemione said, then blushed "That didn't come out exactly how I meant, but you know what I mean" She looked at her father "There are some of them who might not entirely approve of the world we want to create"

"Then who would you suggest?" Gary asked "The Death Eaters who were allowed to walk free after the war ended? The Ministry that let them? The staff at Hogwarts that let you be bullied for seven years by the pureblood spawn?" Hermione sighed.

"I admit they wouldn't be my first choice" Hermione nodded, looking down at her sandwich "But if we ask them, and they refuse........"

"Search your memories, dear" Beccy smiled "You'll see why we're not worried about that outcome" Hermione gazed at her, then let her eyes glaze over for a moment. A moment after that she focused on her mother again.

"Very well -- I will make a list" She nodded "Then send the letters after we talk to The Ministry"

xoxox

"Minister" Mafalda Hopkirk walked into Kingsley's office "We received a letter from The Grangers" Kingsley looked up "They have supplied their new address, and told us they have finished up their business in Australia and moved back to the UK" She paused "They also add that they know their is probably a great deal of interest in their daughter, given her activities over the past few years, but they would prefer their privacy be respected until they decide what their future holds"

"Thank you, Madame Hopkirk" Kingsley stood up "Could you respond to the letter as normal, and ask them if there is a suitable time for a representative of The Ministry to come round and have a little chat? Mafalda rolled her eyes.

"And their expressed desire for privacy?"

"I am not suggesting we put their address in The Daily Prophet, Mafalda" He said "But one of the heroes of the war has come home after two months in another country. It is only polite to greet them and welcome them back" She eyed him wearily.

"Yes, Minister" She nodded "I will let you know how they respond"

xoxox

"Headmistress?" Filius Flitwick gave a single knock on the door of the transfiguration classroom "I received a message from The Ministry -- Minister Shacklebolt has asked if you would like to accompany him on a visit to The Grangers"

"They're back?" Minerva asked.

"Apparently so" He nodded.

"And Kingsley is going to go and question her and her parents?" She said sceptically.

"Apparently so" Filius said again.

"So either I go and try to reign in his more....... tenacious tendencies but risk being seen as part of the war party"

"Or you stay and either be seen as not being involved or doing nothing to prevent it" Filius smiled "The very definition of lose lose" Minerva cast a quick glance towards her predecessor's portrait, but Dumbledore was either sleeping or pretending to be.

"Can you let The Minister know that since Miss Granger has finished her schooling, I do not feel what she does with her life is any of my business" She said after a moment "Unless, of course, she is planning on asking for future employment here. But we will cross that lake when we come to it"

"Yes, Headmistress" Filius' smile brightened "And, if I may, I believe you have made the correct choice"

"Thank you, Filius" Minerva replied, then looked back down at her desk as her deputy departed.

xoxox

Four days after they had moved into the cottage, Beccy opened the front door and invited Kingsley in.

"Minister -- a pleasure to meet you" She said "I am Rebecca Martin-Granger, and my husband and daughter are waiting in the lounge" She gestured to the room on the left "If you would like to follow me?"

"Of course, Misses Granger........ or do you prefer Misses Martin-Granger?"

"Beccy will be fine" She smiled, then she lead him into the lounge, where they both sat down.

"Miss Granger -- it is nice to see you again" He said, looking at Hermione.

"Thank you, Minister" Hermione gave him a polite nod "It is nice to see you again. From what I've heard, you are growing in to your new role quite well"

"Thank you, I think" He replied "I admit there have been some unexpected challenges, but I believe we can overcome anything if we can learn to work together"

"So -- to what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Minister?" Gary asked "I would imagine that you are a very busy man, and that coming to see my daughter, or two people who aren't even a part of your world, is a very unusual situation for you"

"I always have time for the people I am responsible for, Mister Granger......."

"Gary" 

"....... however you are right -- my visit here does have a special purpose" He looked back at Hermione "The day you were reunited with your parents, a young lady named Luna Lovegood appeared on the Weasley family dining room table"

"I am aware of that" Hermione said "I understood she explained what happened"

"She did" Kingsley nodded.

"He wants to check our stories match" Beccy said "He thinks that either Luna is lying, or that we're going to lie" She smiled "He thinks that two non-magical people sent a young woman half way around the world against her will in the blink of an eye" She turned to look at Kingsley "Don't you Minister?"

"Well -- when you put it like that, it does sound a little ridiculous" He replied "But there were four people in the area, and it was an incredibly powerful magic event -- one that should be beyond the ability of Miss Granger here, given her level of magical schooling at the time" He paused "If you were me, wouldn't you want to know what happened?"

"Well -- when you put it like that......." Beccy echoed, then looked at her daughter "Love?"

"I met Luna in Canberra after I learned that my parents had moved to Bunbury. I asked Claire if she would like to come with me, but she said she had work, so Luna came with me instead"

"Claire?" Kingsley asked.

"My best friend in primary school" Hermione smiled "She moved before I started Hogwarts, and I asked her to ensure my parents got settled and then forget about them"

"She isn't........" 

"No -- she is as non-magical as my parents" Hermione replied "So we left her in Canberra and flew across the country. After we went to the Information Office, we went to Telford Street -- where my parents lived -- and then I opened the gate and walked up the garden path. I thought Luna was following me, but I turned around just in time to see her vanish"

"You didn't think that was odd?"

"Of course I did, but there wasn't a lot I could do about it -- I wasn't going to go chasing after my friend when my parents were five feet away" Hermione shrugged "I knocked on the door and talked to them. Then I restored their memories and well -- you know the rest" She paused "But there is something you don't know"

"You do surprise me" Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"The house in Canberra had been abandoned ever since they moved out, and they told me that a few times while they were there, and while they were in Bunbury, they'd seen people come to the gate then turn around and walk away" She paused "It seems that the spell to wipe their memories, and protect them from the magical world, also protected them from interference from the magical world" She smiled "No one from the magical world who wasn't me could approach their property -- anyone who did was sent somewhere safe"

"That's pretty advanced magic for a sixth year student" Kingsley pointed out.

"All magic is powered by intent" Hermione shrugged "And it wasn't like I did it on purpose"

"So does my daughter's story match the one you already knew, Minister? Or are you going to cart her away to The Tower?" Gary folded his arms.

"My apologies -- I was just curious about one thing, and your daughter has cleared it up" He smiled "So -- if I might ask -- what are your plans now you've returned to the UK?"

"We are just going to enjoy New Year, and we're going to find jobs and my daughter is going to find her place in the magical world again" Beccy said "She's been telling us all about the past year or so and she'd like try to get back to being a normal person" She paused, then snorted in amusement "Well -- as normal as she'd ever been"

"Thanks, Mum" Hermione laughed "But she has a point -- as much fun as having everyone praise my glory and praise my name might be, it can get a little boring after a while. I just want to go back to being...... me"

"I will see what I can do to help with that" Kingsley said, then stood up "A belated Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year"

"You too Minister" Hermione stood up "Let me show you out"

xoxox

"That went well" She said, coming back in a few minutes later "So I've made my list, and I've checked it twice -- I will send the letters out tonight"

"And when would you like to hold the meeting?" Gary asked.

"I thought New Years Eve" She replied "If we are going to create a brand new world, what better night to do it on?"

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled "Do you want us there?"

"Not to start with -- lets see how many of them want to join us before we tell the the truth" Hermione paused "I know you can change their minds -- so to speak -- but lets not push it"

xoxox

Five days later, she stood on the porch, and watched as fourteen witches and wizards walked up the road towards the cottage. 

"Okay" She said to herself "It's showtime"


	6. A New Day Dawning

Hermione stood at the front of the lounge, watching her friends settle into their various seats. She noticed the way that there was always an empty seat next to George -- as if no one wanted to fill the place that would have been taken by Fred. She noticed that the scars on Lavender's hands and neck were still as pronounced as they had been in the few days following The Battle -- as if they had gone untreated for reasons Hermione couldn't begin to fathom. 

She gave a mental sigh -- the magical world was in more of a mess than she thought it was -- then she glanced out of the window, and gave a little smile.

"Lets see just how much of a mess" She said, then she called out "If you'll excuse me a moment" before walking out of the room and over to the front door again. She pulled it open as two more women walked up the path and came to a halt in front of her.

"Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass" She gave a polite nod "Thank you for coming"

"Granger" Daphne Greengrass looked back at her with a slightly wary expression "Can I ask why we're here?"

"I've invited some former members of The DA here......."

"We weren't invited to join your little playgroup" Daphne snapped.

"I am aware of that, Miss Greengrass" Hermione said with a slightly amused smile "However if I might finish?"

"Sorry" Daphne blushed.

"I have invited some former members of The DA to discuss the future of the magical world, and from what I remember you two were not........ very active in Draco's unfortunate activities during the last few years of school" She paused "Or even the early years of school"

"Are you suggesting we were not good Slytherins?" Tracey asked with an amused smile.

"May I be honest?"

"It would probably be helpful"

"I couldn't give a crap if you were good Slytherins or not" Hermione said matter-of-factly. Daphne and Tracey stared at her "Hogwarts is over. You are no longer in a House. All I care is that you do not appear to have been Death Eaters, and you do not appear to have been fans of the boy who bullied me for seven years and tried to murder the Headmaster" She folded her arms "What I do care about is whether or not you are interested in helping me shape the future of the magical world so that people like that -- people who try to destroy our world again -- don't get a chance" They all stood in silence for a moment, then Tracey smiled.

"One question?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Does anyone in that room know we are invited?"

"No" Hermione shook her head. Tracey looked at Daphne, who gave her a wide grin.

"I don't know if she's serious, but I think it will be worth it just for that" Daphne said "Okay Granger -- let's go"

xoxox

"Where do you think she is?" Harry looked over his shoulder "And why do you think we are all here?" He, Ron and Ginny were sat in a row on some seats Hermione had brought in.

"I don't know" Ginny shrugged "I thought it would just be the four of us" She glanced over at Luna and Neville, who were talking quietly in the corner "Maybe the six of us, catching up and talking about old times" She looked around "When I realised George, Percy and Penny were coming to that was a surprise, but now it's the whole DA? I've got no idea"

"A reunion?" Ron suggested "A party for the new year?"

"Maybe not" Harry said as the door opened and Hermione walked into the room with Tracey and Daphne. 

"Davis and Greengrass?" Ron hissed "What are they doing here?"

"What are those two doing here?" Ginny jumped up, and strode over to stand in front of Hermione "They weren't members of The DA"

"I am aware, Ginny" Hermione replied "However they are my guests, and I would ask that you give them courtesy you would expect me to give you" She gazed at Ginny calmly. Ginny stared back at her, then slowly turned, and retook her seat.

"Tracey, Daphne, please have a seat" Hermione continued.

"A seat each, or one between us?" Tracey asked in amusement "Because I am not sure I want to sit on her lap"

"Whatever floats your boat, Miss Davis" Hermione laughed "Please just sit down, because -- quite frankly -- you are making the place look untidy" Tracey laughed, then the two witches sat down. Hermione walked to the front of the room, then she pulled a barstool round and sat down on it.

"Now while I am tempted to say 'I supposed you are wondering why I have called you all here', that would suggest someone has been brutally murdered, and you are all suspects in the crime and I am about to reveal which one of you did it" She continued, folding her hands in her lap "But while it is true there hasn't been a murder, it can no longer be denied that something is dying -- in fact, I would say that it is long past dead" She looked around the room, then she stood up and began to pace.

"The day I joined the magical world, it was one of the happiest days of my life -- along with the day I got my first encyclopaedia and started getting boobs -- because I thought I was entering a world of endless wonder" She looked around "None of you can really understand just what being invited into the magical world is like for someone who doesn't know about it" She saw Harry raised his hand, and smiled.

"Maybe one of you" She said "But while you were welcomed to the magical world -- while you were hailed as the saviour -- I was treated as the bastard step-child" She frowned "For the entire time I have been a part of it, it has felt like the magical world hasn't wanted me" She saw a few people raise a few objections, but most of them remained silent.

"Just to be clear, I don't mean the whole magical world, or everyone in it" She smiled "Everyone here has made me feel welcome, and loved, and done their best to make me a feel a part of the world. But every day I went to school and was abused -- was called names, was bullied, received threats and insults about my parentage......" She trailed off, then shrugged.

"I spent my entire childhood reading about witches, and wizards. About elves and fairies and unicorns. About worlds of wonder and enchantment and magic. And when I learned that I was a part of that world -- when I learned that I was a witch....... that I had magical powers, it was one of the best days of my life" She shook her head "Now -- looking back on it, I think I would have preferred the letter to get lost on the way, and to never have known" She paused and let the shouts of uproar and surprise fill the room without interruption.

xoxox

"Sounds like her speech is going well" Gary said from the study "How many do you think she'll convince?"

"Probably enough" Beccy looked up from her book "She was pretty good at the public speaking part before she gained all of our powers"

xoxox

Hermione let the noise continue for a moment, then she raised her hand again, and the room fell silent.

"Haven't you enjoyed any of it?" Ron asked "Doesn't any of it mean anything? Any of us?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course it does" She replied "And notwithstanding what I just said, there are parts of the last seven years I wouldn't change for anything, and all of you mean the world to me" She smiled at everyone "The point I'm trying to make is that even though the war is over, and the magical world is a better place than it has been over the past few years, there are some of who can't forget what has gone before all that easily" She paused "Some of us who feel that we still don't really belong in this world -- that our presence is merely tolerated, rather than welcomed. That we are looked down on as second class citizens and that we will never really be seen as real witches and wizards by the majority of society" Her announcement was greeted with silence, although she did notice Tracey was smiling to herself.

"But there is more to it than just that" She turned and sat down again "The first war ended when Lily Potter vanquished Voldemort back in nineteen eighty one" She saw a few people look at her curiously "Sorry -- when baby Harry used some all powerful nappy magic that only babies know to vanquish the most powerful Dark Lord in a generation" She realised a few of her friends were openly staring at her "And almost at once the pure blood supremacists that followed Voldemort started claiming they were under the imperious curse. That they were innocent and had done nothing wrong"

"And they started throwing their money around" Tracey added "Buying influence left, right and centre to ensure that no one questioned their story" Hermione smiled.

"The Order and The Ministry had fought a war -- and several dozen people and died -- to stop the pure blood supremacist philosophy, and yet within six months of Voldemort falling almost every key member of that ideology was installed at The Ministry as a senior adviser" She folded her arms "What Voldemort couldn't do by force his followers accomplished with money -- they turned The Ministry into a bastion of pure blood by supremacy without a shoot being fired" She paused "Aside, of course, from everyone who died in the war" She looked over at Tracey, who took a deep breath, then stood up.

"My father used to hold meetings of his former associates once every few months" She said, staring at the floor "When I was growing up, I used to listen in on some of the meetings and they were not shy about talking about 'the glory days'" She looked up "The things they discussed....... the things they did...... it made me sick. Sometimes actually physically sick. And they didn't sound like they were ashamed of it -- they were pretty much boasting in it and revelling in it. Along with the influence they bought and how they were insuring the magical world would be kept pure and clean from any outside influences" She slowly retook her seat.

"This is the magical world I was invited into -- the magical world I was asked to become a part of" Hermione looked around "This is the magical world that I lived in for seven years. The magical world I grew up in, went to school in, suffered in for seven years"

"This is the magical world that we fought, and died, to reform" She continued, then she took a deep breath "And yet this is the magical world that is being rebuilt right in front of our eyes even as we sit here and discuss it" She looked around "Who wants a drink?"

xoxox

Luna walked up and stood next to Hermione as she was pouring out a series of drinks.

"So you appear to be on a roll, sweetie" She said, moving some of the glasses on a tray.

"If I am going to convince them to follow me, I can't hold back" Hermione replied, finishing pouring "I can't pretend this is something it isn't"

"You realise you are in danger of alienating a few people?" Luna picked up another tray and placed it on the table, then moved a few more glasses on to it.

"I am hoping I can convince all of them, but providing today doesn't end with everyone walking out the door then I will count it as a success" Hermione smiled.

"You know I am not going to walk out whatever happens" Luna said, resting her hand on top of Hermione's.

"I meant everyone except you" Hermione gave her a fond smile "And my parents -- I am assuming they are going to stay as well" She tilted her head to one side "Unless I do something really bad, like blow up the house, but what are the odds of that?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You know when you say something that......."

"I know, I know" Hermione waved her hand dismissively "So -- where do you think I should start?"

"Questions, then move on to the next part of the plan" Luna replied almost at once "You know they are going to ask about the nappies comment, right?"

"I know" Hermione shrugged "But......."

"I know" Luna smiled, then picked up the first tray "Ready to face the enemy?"

"Not even in the slightest"

xoxox

"So -- does anyone have any questions?" Hermione asked after they'd handed the drinks out. She sat down and put her drink on the mantlepiece.

"What did you mean about Harry vanquishing Voldemort with nappies?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked over at Luna, who smirked back at her.

"Who started the story about The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione asked in response "I mean -- I wasn't in the magical world back then, so clearly I don't know exactly what happened, but from what I understand Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, he killed James, he killed Lily, he tried to kill Harry, Harry survived and Voldemort disappeared into a pile of dust" She paused "So who started the story of what happened? And how they did know?" There was complete silence.

"Well...... Harry remembers......." Ginny started, but Hermione shook her head.

"That was twelve years later, when the dementors came to Hogwarts" She pointed out "There were four people in the house that night, and not one of them could have been the one who the story to the rest of the magical world" She looked around the room "So how did it get out?" 

"Dumbledore" Daphne said "My parents heard it from him"

"Ditto" Tracey nodded.

"Yeah" Neville admitted "My gran said my parents heard it from his as well"

"Does anyone else have any other source?" Hermione looked around "So the story of The Boy Who Lived was entirely made up by Albus Dumbledore" She paused "So how can we actually know what happened? Can we really be sure it was Harry? Or his parents? Or was it something else?" She looked over at Harry "Dumbledore took you away from the magical world, away from Sirius, away from everything you knew and he did it so he could use you as a figurehead to fight a war he had no intention of getting involved in" Harry stared back at her.

"Dumbledore saved our lives a number of times, and ensured we could defeat Voldemort" He replied.

"Dumbledore was like very other adult in our life" Hermione said calmly "But before I come onto that, does anyone else have any questions?"

"What are you going to do about Davis being the daughter of a Death Eater?" Ginny asked, looking over her shoulder at Tracey.

"Nothing" Hermione replied "People are not responsible for the actions of their parents -- they are free to make their own choices"

"So you trust her?" Ginny pressed.

"She hasn't murdered all of us while we've been sat here" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Day's not over yet" Tracey added, making Hermione laugh.

"That's true" She looked at Ginny "Everyone here is under my protection for as long as you are here. If you wish to leave, you are free to go -- I am not going to stop you" Ginny stared back at her, then shrugged.

"Very well" Hermione looked around "If there are no more questions?" She paused for a moment, then smiled. She took a drink, then her smile faded.

"The lack of action eighteen years ago lead to us fighting a brutal war against the same people that the previous generation thought they had defeated" She said in a dark voice "And the previous generation stood by and did nothing as we fought and died in this war. Most countries -- including the one we live in -- outlawed the recruitment of child soldiers over twenty years ago because making children work, let alone fight, is considered an abomination"

"Who else was going to fight?" Susan asked.

"The Aurors. The Ministry. The DMLE. The Order" Hermione said "Every adult in our life betrayed us, and forced us into fighting for our society when we should have been playing with dolls and graduating from school"

"What about Remus? Tonks? Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Where were they in our fifth year when Fudge was turning The Ministry into his own private army?" Hermione replied "Where were they in the sixth year when Voldemort was sending Death Eaters into Hogwarts? Where were they when we were on the run? Sure they came for the big battle, but where were they before that?" She jumped to her feet, anger growing slightly "The Death Eaters came to Hogwarts and the defence almost entirely to us -- to children. And before that -- The DA stood up to Fudge while the adults did nothing. Six of us fought in The Ministry while the adults did nothing. Six of us defended Hogwarts while the adults did nothing!" She caught Luna's eye, and then took a deep breath in.

"I realise that going over the past might seem pointless because there is nothing to do to change it, but I promise I have a point" She took another deep breath.

"The adults screwed up our world when we were barely out of nappies by letting Voldemort's disciples take over The Ministry. The adults screwed up our world by doing nothing to stop Voldemort's return, or to destroy his powerbase before he returned. The adults screwed up our world by forcing us to fight in a war we had no business fighting in" She closed her eyes.

"And the adults are screwing up our world now because they are doing exactly what they did eighteen years ago" She opened her eyes and looked around.

"You've all seen it happen -- how many of the Death Eaters that weren't killed at Hogwarts have been put on trial? How many of them have had to answer for the crimes we KNOW they committed?" She sat down "The war is over, and pretty soon we are going to see the same thing that happened eighteen years ago -- the people who were responsible for it moving back into The Ministry. Being given positions of power and moving up in our society until they can use that power to expand their influence and return to pushing their ideology"

"Don't you think you are being a little paranoid?" Parvati asked.

"I suppose it is possible" Hermione leaned back in her chair "I suppose letting people know are Death Eaters get off scot free for war crimes, atrocities, mass murder and attempted genocide and letting them back into The Ministry could possibly be a good thing. After all -- it's not like they have a history of being bad people who have discriminated against people in their past" She looked over at Parvati "I know that, for example, if Lucius Malfoy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Avery were to go into The Ministry I would have no qualms about them being in charge of making laws"

"Sarcasm accomplishes nothing, Hermione" Hannah said drily.

"Actually it is sort of its own achievement" Hermione smiled "But my point is there are a lot of people walking around out there who haven't been brought to justice for any of the crime they committed. And more to the point the people who are supposed to be responsible for our safety, and for making our world a better place, haven't even tried to bring them to justice" She folded her arms "And I think we can change this -- I think we should change this" She looked around the room.

"A number of you are heirs to seats in The Wizengamot, seats that you are now old enough to take up and sit in" She said "And some of you are well known in The Ministry, or have jobs in The Ministry, so you can counter the influence being spread by the Death Eaters" She smiled "There is also the fact we are all -- to one degree or another -- former war heroes who people will listen to when we speak" She saw Tracey and Daphne looking at her, both with amused expressions "Maybe not all, but you get the idea"

"So you object to the former Death Eaters peddling influence but have no problem with us doing it?" Ron asked.

"They are going to do what they are going to do" Hermione shrugged "And while I do have a problem with them, I have more of a problem with those people in our society who just let them do it -- the people who enable them to do it. The Minister, The Wizengamot, The DMLE, the staff at Hogwarts -- everyone who failed us the last time around and who is failing us this time round"

"So you want to replace the people who are enabling the Death Eaters and the pure blood supremacists with...... us?" Padma asked.

"If we are to be a part of this society, shouldn't we have a voice in it?" Hermione said "Isn't that how most democracies work?" She waved her hand "I lived through seven years of being bullied, insulted and threatened. I lived through seven years of being treated as a second class citizen and feeling I had no voice. And I lived through seeing the pure blood supremacists -- the racists -- do whatever they want without fear of retribution or justice" She shook her head "If I am going to live in this world, if I am going to raise my children in this world and watch other first born witches and wizards come into this world, then I don't want them to go through the same thing I did in another ten or fifteen years" She held up her hand.

"I want to give them safety" She raised a finger "I want to give them security" She raised another finger "I want to give them justice" She raised a third finger "And I want to give them peace" She raised a final finger "I want a world where they will be treated equally, and where everyone is equal in front of the law -- from the youngest first born witch to the most established pure blood patriarch" Everyone was staring at her with views ranging from surprise to disbelief.

"That's why you are here" She said "Because I believe that between us we can reform our society, and make it a better and more just place" She looked around "We can make sure our elected officials -- Ministers, Wizengamot members, other Ministry staff -- keep to their oaths of office and are held to account when they don't. And we can ensure that when people commit crimes, they are brought to justice" 

"And if they aren't?" Hannah asked "Will you bring justice to them?" Hermione smiled.

"A fair and equal society, Hannah, is one built on justice, not revenge" She placed her hands on her lap "There are still a few things to work out, but can I ask -- who's with me?" She looked at Harry "Mister Potter?"

"I understand what you are saying, Hermione, but are any of us really capable of stepping in to create a new world? We are -- as you say -- still children for the most part. Shouldn't we leave world building to the adults and try to enjoy this part of our lives?" Harry looked around, and saw a few people nodding.

"If the adults were doing it right, I would be happy to agree. But they are creating a world where people can do what they want without any consequences. Where you can start a war, kill hundreds of people, imprison hundreds more and then walk away scot free" Hermione gazed back at him "I don't know about you, but for a me a world without justice is a world that isn't worth living in -- and it is certainly not a world I would feel safe returning to, or raising a family in"

"What about a world without mercy?" Harry responded "Justice is all well and good, but what about a world where we live and let live and we forgive those who've harmed us" Hermione stared at him.

"Is that you speaking, or our former Headmaster?" She asked quietly "Because from what I remember we saw a lot of examples of his mercy and they didn't exactly end well for some of us" Harry stared back at her, then shook his head.

"If you want to continue this crusade......... I wish you well. But I think you're wrong, and I'm not going to help you make things worse" He looked around "I know I don't speak for anyone else, but if we try to reorganise The Ministry now, we will just cause chaos and possibly bring about the very thing Hermione wants to stop. So I say we let Kingsley and the others do what they are going to do" He paused "I trust Kingsley, and I trust Minerva -- they won't let us down" He looked back at Hermione.

"You are always welcome at our home if you want to talk" He said, then he turned and headed for the door. A moment later, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Susan, Hannah and Orla stood up and followed him out. George stood up, and looked at Hermione.

"I think you're right" He said "We need a change, and I don't think Kingsley and McGonagall are the ones to bring it"

"But?" Hermione asked.

"But I also don't think they are going to listen to you, or let you get anything done" He said "After all -- you are just children" He walked over, and kissed her on the cheek "Take care of yourself, Miss Granger -- I know my brother thinks a lot of you and I'd hate to lose you"

"I'd hate to be lost" She replied, then she watched as he headed out of the door as well. A moment later, she felt them all cross the ward boundaries, and felt the spell her parents had created take affect on them. She smiled, then she looked at the remaining eight people sat in the room.

"Okay" She took a long breath, then smiled "Can I assume everyone here agrees with me? Or at least doesn't disagree with me enough to leave?" Neville looked around the room, then stood up, and walked round the sofa to stand next to her.

"I am not sure I can speak for everyone here, but I sympathise with a lot of what you were saying, and agree with a lot of it" He looked over at Luna, then around at the others "You all know what happened to my parents -- what the LeStranges did to them. Well I got teased about that all the time. And I was bullied relentlessly for being less than -- and not just by the children of the Death Eaters -- you remember what Snape was like? Dumbledore's reclamation project?" There were a number of nods and murmurs of agreement.

"I lived every day of my life in fear of him" Neville continued "At least until you founded The DA and showed me just who I could be" He smiled at Hermione "And you showed me I could be better than I was -- you made me feel part of a team" He reached out and took her hand "Everyone in this room has suffered because of them, and I think if you can prevent that happening again, then we want in" He realised he was still holding her hand, and let it go.

"I've been asking about my scars since a week after The Battle" Lavender held up her hand "St Mungos keeps telling me there are more urgent cases"

"By which they mean people who aren't half-creatures" Padma said, taking her other hand "It seems that even in our brand new utopian world half-wolves are considered lesser beings and not to be taken seriously"

"Which is another reason I would like to reform our brand new utopian world" Hermione gave a soft laugh "However there is one more thing I have to tell you, and it might make you wish you'd left with the others" She took a deep breath "My mother is the last scion of Merlin, and my father is the last scion of Nimue. When I restored their memories, they gained all the powers of their respective ancestors, and I am the first mage in history who has both the powers of the matriarch and patriarch of the magical world" She paused "So when I say we are going to reform the magical world and bring justice to our society, I not only have the power to back up that claim but I can teach each one of you those powers as well" She looked around at the assembled members of the group.

"So, friends of mine, are you still sure you want to be a part of the coming revolution?"

xoxox

Beccy looked up from the book as she heard the beeping sound coming from the phone. 

"I think that's our signal" She said, then put the book down on the table "Ready to meet our new friends?"

"I once fought an army of Picts who were trying to murder my family" Gary replied "And yet somehow this makes me slightly more nervous" They both stood up, and he took her hand "Shall we?"

"Lead on, my love"

xoxox

"Were you responsible for the uproar at The Ministry a few weeks ago?" Percy asked "When everything went crazy?"

"That was me - us" Hermione nodded "I can't be sure of the exact timing, because I was on the other side of the world, but I think the moment my parents got their memories back the magical world realised that the inheritors of Merlin and Nimue had returned to it"

"And yet when The Minister came to talk to you, you denied knowing anything about it?" Percy looked at her curiously.

"Of course she did" Penny slapped him on the arm. He looked at in surprise, so Penny stood up and walked over to stand next to Hermione.

"Imagine you are Hermione, Gary and Beccy" She said, then glanced at Hermione "Sorry to talk about you in the third person"

"No worries" Hermione waved her hand.

"Imagine you are Hermione, Beccy and Gary" Penny continued "You have just realised that you are -- potentially -- the three most powerful mages who ever lived, and that you are -- literally -- the mother and father of all mage kind, respected and revered throughout the entire magical world"

"Okay" Percy nodded "I mean -- it's not that much of a leap for me, because I am already respected and revered throughout the magical world, but go on" There were a few laughs around the room, and Penny smiled.

"Good to know your time in The Ministry hasn't gone to your head, sweetie" She smiled "The Minister of Magic comes to you and asks you what happened. If you tell them the truth -- that your parents are -- for all intents and purposes -- Merlin and Nimue -- what do you think Kingsley would do?" Percy gazed back at her for a few moments.

"The return of Merlin would be international news" He admitted "And I would assume that Merlin -- or his descendent -- would want to have some sort of role in the magical world" He paused "A role where he....... or she I suppose would have more moral authority than I could ever hope to have"

"Would you agree it might be news that The Ministry would want to suppress?" Penny stared at her fiancé "And that it's possible they might consider the return of the heirs of Merlin and Nimue a threat to the security of The Ministry?" Percy looked at her thoughtfully.

"I am not sure I would go that far, my love, but I can see your point" He looked at Hermione "Did you know that Kingsley takes frequent trips to Hogwarts?" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"Our new Minister" Percy repeated as Penny sat down next to him "He goes to Hogwarts at least once a week. Sometimes twice" He smiled "I thought you might find that interesting"

"Why would....." Hermione started, then trailed off "Oh" She blinked "Really?" She looked at Percy again, and he nodded his head, but before either of them could speak again, the door to the lounge opened, and Gary and Beccy walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen -- my parents. Gary Granger and Beccy Martin Granger" She half expected everyone to bow as her parents walked through the room, and came to stand on either side of her, but instead they simply stared at them open mouthed.

"Please -- sit down" Beccy waved her hands, then rolled her eyes as everyone in the room sat down almost exactly in unison "Not exactly what I meant, but I suppose it will do" She heard Hermione snigger "That's enough out of you, sweetie"

"Yes, mother" Hermione laughed.

"As my daughter said, I am Beccy Martin Granger. I was born on the 14th of February, nineteen fifty four. I am an Oxford educated dentist, and for the past year or so I've been living in Australia after my daughter sent me abroad to escape the magical war that was ripping this country apart" Beccy paused "However I am also -- more or less -- Merlin. Father of the magical race, patriarch of your society and greatest wizard who ever lived. I was born the bastard son of a barrel maker in the south west of Mercia, and gained magic when my then betrothed and I encountered a magical cup the likes of which we had never seen before or since" She glanced at her husband "There are of course flaws in this story that some of you will be able to work out however who am I to tell you your history is a crock"

"Madame Merlin......." Padma started, but Beccy raised her hand.

"No" She shook her head "That just sounds weird, even to me and I have fifteen hundred years of history in my head. Call me Beccy" Padma stared at her.

"Beccy...." Padma said hesitantly, then -- when Beccy smiled -- she continued "How can you be the Father of the magical race if only you and your betrothed gained magical power?"

"See -- she gets it" Beccy smiled "The truth is that my betrothed and I were -- as far as we know -- the first people to gain this kind of magic. However you are not all children of our descendants. Other people gained magic in similar ways -- not from the cup, but other ways. We aren't sure how, or why it happened so fast, but people were gaining magic while we were still alive and people who were around our age" She shrugged "Because we were the first, we were considered the Father and Mother of this new race" She looked at Gary "Weren't we, dearest?"

"Good times" Gary stood up "My name is Gary Granger. I was born a year before my wife, and we met at Oxford then went through dental school together. Much like her, I was also sent abroad and around two months ago I regained my memories. Which included the fact that I am -- more or less - Nimue. Mother of the magical race, matriarch of your society and one of the damned" He closed his eyes "While I was betrothed to Merlin, the court wizard of Camelot and one of the greatest heroes of your world, my parents' village was attacked by a Dark Wizard from the far west. He burned it to the ground and slaughtered everyone who was living there. Then I learned he was coming for my village" He felt Hermione take his hand, but still kept his eyes closed "I begged my betrothed to help me -- to raise an army, to fight him. To use the magic we had learned to destroy him and save my village. But he refused"

"If we had given in to hate......." Beccy started, but Gary opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I understand now, my sweet, but back then all I wanted was to save my village" He said, eyes becoming wet. He took a deep breath "I took all the magic I had learned -- all the power I had -- and I returned to my village in time to see the Dark Wizard killing my childhood friend and his two children. The rage inside me was something I cannot describe -- I had never felt anything like it before and have never felt anything like it since. All I could think about was making him suffer -- not killing him, not saving my village but torturing him until his vocal chords snapped because he was screaming so loud" He lowered his head.

"I walked over to him, thrust my hand into his chest, and ripped his heart out. It was still beating -- even as I held it in my hand" There were a few gasps of surprise "I looked up at him -- at the surprise on his face as he saw his still beating heart in my hand -- and then I slowly crushed it to dust. The moment it was destroyed, he fell dead at my feet. And the instant that happened, I felt something inside me change" He looked up at Beccy again "I had become...... something new. While my betrothed..... my former betrothed was the avatar of all light witches and wizards, I was now the avatar of darkness. From then on, I was referred to as The Dark One" He saw a flicker of recognition in Luna's eyes.

"You were engaged?" Lavender asked "Betrothed?"

"We were" Beccy took her husband's hand "After she became The Dark One we were slightly less betrothed" She paused "Something that wasn't helped when I cast a curse on her to ensure that her children could never inherit any of her powers. Unfortunately she had the same idea and cast the same curse on me"

"Which is why our lines have remained magically dormant since our time, and Hermione was the first magical child since she is the combination of both our lines" Gary smiled "However it wasn't until she removed the blocks on our memories that we remembered who we were, and then we were able to remove the blocks on her memory so that she could remember who she is"

"Wow" Daphne said, then she frowned "Are you still evil?" Gary laughed.

"My anger at the Dark Wizard has long since vanished -- given he has been dead for fifteen centuries it would be a little pointless to hold on to it now" He smiled "However I still have all the powers of The Dark One, and all the magic that Nimue had" He glanced at Hermione "As does my daughter" Daphne arched her eyebrows.

"So you can......" She raised her hand and mimed ripping out a heart. Both Gary and Hermione nodded in unison "Cool" Daphne grinned. Hermione laughed, then raised her hand for quiet.

"I am sure we have a lot more to talk about, but before we go on, are you all happy with...... everything" She looked around "It isn't too much? Too scary? You don't want to run screaming for the hills?"

"Can we learn........ what you know?" Tracey asked, and Hermione saw the same question in the eyes of most of the others.

"Yes" She nodded "That is part of why we are here, if I might continue?" Tracey nodded.

"Over the next two or three weeks we're going to teach you what we know, and then we are going to go out and use it to reform the magical world" She looked around "We're not going to ask you to do anything you don't want to do and we aren't going to make you do anything against your own personal codes" She smiled "You can choose what you learn, and how much you learn. Even if you decide not to learn anything, you will still be a part of our movement -- we won't leave anyone behind" She looked around "And if you decide you want to leave we will not make you stay against your will"

"But I promise you we will reform the magical world. We will make it a world based on equality where everyone will be treated the same and treated fairly. We will make it a world based on safety, security, peace and above all on justice for all" She smiled "We will make it the world that we fought -- and that a lot of us died for" She took her parents' hands "So who's with me?" She smiled as each one of her friends stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen -- a new day is dawning. Welcome to a new world order" She paused "Welcome to The Order of Nimue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Notes_
> 
> The versions of Merlin & Nimue (The Dark One) are, as I said, based on the ones from Once Upon A Time, created by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.


	7. Part 2 - The Order Rises

"Thank you -- I'm not sure I've ever really thanked you for everything you've done for me"

"Cursed you with the memories of the darkest immortal in history? Taught you how to rip the hearts out of living human beings and crush them to dust? Turned my once sweet, loving daughter into a murderer? You're welcome"

"You've given me the power not to be afraid You've shown me how to create a just world, where the good end happily and the bad end unhappily and where there can be kittens for everyone. You and Mum have given me what I need to set the world to rights, and to ensure........ to ensure the red rain of Langemarck will lead to our golden age"


	8. Two Weeks Later

Neville and Luna walked down Diagon Alley, looking in some of the windows.

"When did they release the Firebolt XL Five?" Neville asked in surprise "I thought the Firebolt PS4 was the latest model?"

"I think they are making up for lost time" Luna pointed at the other broom Neville had named "And given that quidditch is taking off again -- pardon the pun -- I think they're starting to release multiple version of their brooms for the various positions"

"Really?" Neville stared at her "Even for school kids?"

"Some of these school kids just inherited their entire family fortunes -- their parents died in the war, and they are going to need something to spend their money on" Luna sighed "And if there if one thing we know about the children of Death Eaters is they have terrible impulse control" Neville snorted in amusement, then he looked up.

"It's nearly twelve o'clock" He said "Time we should be going" Luna blinked in confusion for a moment, then followed his gaze.

"I'm never going to get used to this military crap" She said under her breath, and Neville laughed.

"I know -- that's why I do it" He took her hand "Shall we?"

"We shall" They walked off down the street, looking like a typical couple without a care in the world.

xoxox

Lucius Malfoy walked down the steps from Gringotts bank, and pulled his cloak around him as he started up Diagon Alley. 

Looking around, he realised quite a few people were staring at him with suspicious expressions, so he pulled his cloak a little tighter and flipped the hood of his cloak up to cover his face.

He looked around again, then he turned down a side alley. It wasn't where he wanted to go, but where he was headed, he thought it was better that he stay out of sight as much as possible.

"Perhaps, Mister Malfoy, you would find it easier if you were to cease your involvement in the underworld" A voice came from behind him. Lucius came to a halt, then slowly slipped his hand into his robes.

"You don't want to do that, Mister Malfoy" The voice continued "My associates are watching, and if they see you make any sudden moves that suggest you are going to cast a spell, or try to escape, they will kill you where you stand" Lucius froze, then slowly withdrew his hand and lowered it back to his side.

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant" The voice said "What is important is that you confess your sins -- you admit what you did during the first war, and the second war, and what you have done since the war ended"

"Why?" Lucius asked "So that you can take me to The Ministry? If they were going to arrest me they would have done it months ago. They can't touch me -- I was pardoned after the war, and I am now untouchable" He let a sneer cross his face "The mudbloods and the blood traitors may think they have won, but we will rise again and we will return to our rightful place and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it. It is the natural order of things" He gave a little laugh "So tell me why should I confess when it will change nothing?"

"Because we thought you might want to meet your maker with a clean conscience" The voice said matter-of-factly. Lucius blinked, then he felt an instant of pressure in his chest that vanished a moment later. He realised there was a cloaked figure stood in front of him, wearing a jet black mask. He looked down and for a moment his mind couldn't entirely wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"In case you are wondering" The second figure said in the same voice as the one from behind him had used "I am holding your heart in my hand. If you are wondering why you aren't dead, it is because we would give you one last chance to confess your sins"

"How......." Lucius continued to stare at the organ pulsing away in the gloved hand in front of him, then he tried to reach for his wand, but realised he couldn't move his hand.

"Interesting fact" The voice behind him said "Some people think that when you've got someone by the balls, their hearts and minds will follow. But the truth is when you hold someone's heart in your hand, you have complete control over them" There was a pause "While we hold this, Lucius, we hold you quite literally in the palm of our hands"

"So what is it to be?" The voice in front of him asked "Unlike time, our patience is not infinite"

"You can't kill me!" Lucius said "I am friends with The Minister. I am a member of The Wizengamot. I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I am........." Whatever else he was, they never found out, because the figure in front of him clenched its fist, and crushed Lucius' heart to dust. A moment later, Lucius collapsed on the ground. 

"Oh wow" Luna exclaimed, staring at the pile of dust on the floor in front of her "That was surprising. Not what I thought it would be like" Neville looked at her.

"Good surprising or bad surprising?" He asked in a kindly tone.

"Not sure yet" She admitted "I haven't taken someone's life before. I definitely haven't held someone's life in the palm of my hand before" She stared at Lucius' body, then at the dust pile "But he murdered people. And tortured people. I could see -- and feel -- the evil in his heart" She looked up at him "The evil kill people for fun, or personal gain. That....... that was justice, pure and simple"

"Speaking of which" Neville drew his wand and used it to carve a message on the wall of the alley "So -- want to get some lunch?"

xoxox

"Minister" Kingsley's assistant walked into his office and stood in front of The Minister's desk "There are some people outside who would like to talk to you"

"I have an appointment in five minutes. Can they wait?" Kingsley responded without looking up from what he was writing.

"I don't think they are in any mood to wait, Minister" His assistant said "They seem........ angry" Kingsley stopped writing, then looked up.

"Who wants to see me?" He asked with a frown.

"Narcissa and Draco Malfoy" His assistant paused "Apparently Lucius Malfoy has been found murdered in Lethe Alley" Kingsley stared at him in bemused shock.

"Lucius......... Lucius is dead?" He slowly got to his feet "Lucius was murdered?"

"According to Narcissa and Draco, yes" His assistant nodded "I've dispatched a team of Aurors to the scene on your authority to look into it but I really think you should talk to Misses Malfoy and her son"

"Yes, of course" Kingsley nodded "Please -- show them in" He continued to stare at the wall, random -- and unwelcome -- thoughts running through his head, until the door to his office opened again and Draco came in, followed by his mother.

"Misses Malfoy, Mister Malfoy -- please have a seat" He said, gesturing to the seats in the casual part of his office. As they took their seats, he sat down opposite them "So -- I understand that your husband......"

"Minister -- can we not mince words?" Narcissa snapped, voice dripping with anger "My husband, Draco's father, has been murdered and we demand to know what you are going to do about it"

"Misses Malfoy....... Narcissa -- what makes you think that Lucius was murdered? As I understand it, the DMLE has yet to even investigate the scene and there has been no cause of death determined" He replied carefully.

"Minister" Draco said sharply "While I regret my former associations -- the associations we were forced into against our will -- we had a lot of experience at seeing various curses up close and personal. And the signs of the killing curse are unmistakeable to those who have seen it as much as we have"

"You believe he was killed by a killing curse?" Kingsley asked.

"It seems the most likely cause" Narcissa said "No marks, no indication of a spell being used, no physical impact" She stared at him "My husband died from one or more killing curses which makes it murder" Kingsley looked at her thoughtfully then leaned back in his chair.

"From what I understand, your husband died in Lethe Ally. While I do not want to appear like I am casting aspersions on your late husband, Lethe Ally is known for being one of the darker areas of the magical world" He paused "Might I ask what he was doing down there?"

"Our family business is none of your concern, Minister" Draco retorted firmly "All that should concern you is that someone murdered my father -- someone murdered my mother's husband in cold blood -- and as Minister of Magic it is your duty to ensure this crime is investigated, and the person responsible is brought to justice, punished and sent to prison" He stood up and took a step forward.

"And since my father's death, I will be required to take my seat in The Wizengamot representing The House of Malfoy" Draco continued "And I will not hesitate to bring the power of my seat, and my associates, to bear to ensure that you do this" Kingsley stared up at him, a stern expression on his face.

"You will find, Mister Malfoy, I am not like the previous Ministers that you and your family have dealt with" He said in a calm "I am not easily bullied, nor am I going to be deliberately obtuse and combative" His voice became slightly more firm "So if you would care to retake your seat, we can discuss this like civilised people. But if you continue to make threats, I am going to have to ask you to leave" Draco continued to stare at him for a moment, then retook his seat.

"My apologies Minister" He said, not sounding the least bit sorry "As you can imagine -- the loss of my father has left me..... emotional"

"That is understandable" Kingsley said, then he looked up as there was a knock on the door "If you will excuse me a moment?" He stood up and walked over to the door, then stepped out of the office for a moment. Draco glanced at his desk, but Narcissa shook her head.

"As he said -- he his not like previous Ministers we have dealt with, dear" She said quietly "His desk -- or anywhere there are important documents -- will be protected from prying eyes" Draco gave a single nod, then they both looked around as Kingsley walked back in holding a file and retook his seat.

"The DMLE team that was sent to look at the scene, and this is their initial report" He opened it, then skimmed through the file then looked up.

"Misses Malfoy, Mister Malfoy -- the Aurors would appear to agree with your conclusion that your husband was murdered, however they are at a loss as to how it was carried out" He said "There is no evidence of any recognisable spells being cast -- at least no spells that could be detected by the usual scans. There are also no traces of the after effects of magic on his body" 

"Then your Aurors are incompetent" Draco snapped.

"Draco -- hush" Narcissa said in a soothing voice "Let Minister Shacklebolt finish" Draco glared at her for a moment, then gave a brief nod "Do go on, Minister"

"As I was saying -- there is no evidence of magic being used, and no after effects of magic" Kingsley repeated. No scars, no cuts, nothing to indicate he was subjected to any form of magic" He paused "They also performed an examination for the more common types of muggle assassinations but his body hadn't been interfered with at all" He looked up at them "With your permission, we would like to carry out a more thorough investigation -- there are, of course, various types of poison and potions that can kill without leaving any external trace"

"We will take it under advisement" Narcissa said.

"Based on the condition of the body alone, the Aurors couldn't conclude conclusively that Lucius Malfoy was murdered" Kingsley said, but before Draco or Narcissa could respond he raised his hand "However there was something else at the scene that they took into account and that lead the lead Auror to give a provisional ruling that supports your claim" He pulled out a magical photograph from the file and handed it over to them.

"This was found carved into the wall next to your husband's body, in letters four feet high and two feet deep" He paused "It suggests that this was not a natural death, but was a targeted attack with a specific purpose" Draco and Narcissa looked at a picture of a wall with the words "JUSTICE IS SERVED" carved into them.

"Mister Malfoy, Misses Malfoy. If we can examine Lucius' body then we can determine how he died, and then investigate who killed him" Kingsley said calmly "I promise that we will find out who killed your husband, and while I not ask you not to carry out your own investigations, I must ask you for your word that any information you find will be turned over to The DMLE and that you will not attempt to seek justice on your own" He looked at them intently "We are at a precarious position in our recovery and I do not want this incident to be the trigger for another civil war"

"I understand, Minister, and I promise that we will not be the ones who break the peace" Narcissa said in the same calm voice "And you have my permission to take whatever steps you think are necessary to find out who murdered my husband"

"Thank you" Kingsley gave a nod.

"And with that in mind, we will leave you to it" Narcissa stood up, followed by Draco "Please keep us up to date with the developments, Minister"

"Of course" Kingsley nodded, then he stood up and escorted them out of the office, closing the door after them. Turning, he walked back to his desk and sat back down in his chair.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Minister?" His assistant asked. Kingsley looked up.

"Can you inform the Headmistress I would like to visit later this evening" He said "And can you inform the Director that she is free to examine Mister Malfoy's body for cause of death -- we have Misses Malfoy's permission to use whatever means we deem fit to find out how Lucius Malfoy died"

"Of course, Minister" His assistant nodded, then turned and left the office. Kingsley looked back down at the paper he had been working on when the Malfoys had first arrived.

"Perhaps we need a change" He said to himself, then he crossed out a few paragraphs, and started rewriting them again.

xoxox

_17th of January, 1999_

**LUCIUS MALFOY MURDERED!**

_DMLE BAFFLED_

_MESSAGE SUGGESTS REVENGE KILLING FOR ACTIONS DURING WAR_

Report by Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet

Lucius Malfoy, former Ministry Adviser and suspected Death Eater, was found dead in Lethe Ally this afternoon. From what this reporter understands, The Ministry has opened a murder investigation, although there is no signs of foul play.

"We don't know how he died" A Ministry insider said "There are no signs of magic -- of unforgivable curses, or hexes, or spells of any sort -- and no signs of muggle methods used to kill kill him. It is a complete mystery as to how he was killed"

I asked how they can categorise the death as a murder without a fixed cause of death, and was directed to the scene. It was there that I found one of the most damning pieces of evidence.

On the wall, by where the body of the late Mister Malfoy was found, the message "JUSTICE IS SERVED" was carved into the wall.

I spoke to a number of Aurors, and former associates of Mister Malfoy off the record, and they all believe this was a reference to Mister Malfoy's alleged activities when he was suspected of being a Death Eater. That this killing was someone who wanted revenge against Lucius Malfoy because they believe the accusations against him.

Which, this reporter has to admit, does not exactly narrow the list of suspects down -- the number of witches and wizards who fought to oppose You Know Who during the last war ranges anywhere from fifty to two hundred and fifty, and most of magical society believes we owe a debt of gratitude to them for liberating our country from a madman who would have turned our country into a dictatorship.

While we at The Daily Prophet, and this reporter in person, agrees with this position, that does not give them the right to take justice into their own hands. We have a system of law and order in this country, and we have people who administrate it. The Ministry are the arbiters of justice, and it is not for the citizens of the magical world -- however well intentioned -- to supplant its judgement with theirs.

xoxox

Ron lowered the paper and looked at Harry.

"Do you think it was anyone of us?" He asked. Harry gave him an amused grin, and Ron rolled his eyes "You know what I mean"

"I can ask around, but no -- I don't think it was any of us" He shook his head "We all suffered at the hands of Lucius, and the other Death Eaters, but I don't think any of us would go that far -- we're not going to go around killing people unless we're in danger ourselves"

"And if Lucius was going down Lethe to kill someone?" Ron looked at him seriously. Harry stared back, then shrugged.

"We all know how to kill in self-defence, but I don't think we'd hide it if we did" He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands "If you had to fight a former Death Eater -- fight them to the death -- would you just leave them there, in the street where they fell, and walk away? Or would you go to The Ministry and tell someone what you did?" Ron thought about it for a few moments, then nodded.

"I'd probably tell my dad, or ask to see The Minister -- to talk to Kingsley" He replied "Or at a push I would talk to the Director"

"Whoever did this wanted to send a message" Harry pointed at the paper "They weren't interested in justice, whatever the message says. They just wanted to send a message that it is open season on Death Eaters" He sighed "And whoever it is they are going to start another war"

xoxox

Luna walked up the path towards the cottage, and let herself in. She turned, then walked through to the second door on the right and pushed it open, walking into the study.

She found Hermione sat in a chair, holding a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"The Daily Prophet?" She asked in a slightly amused voice "I feel I should be angry at you"

"I have a copy of The Quibbler as well" Hermione waved the paper at the coffee table, and Luna glanced down to see her family's paper there "However getting both sides of the story is usually the best idea -- Skeeter always has an inside line to The Ministry" She wiggled the paper again "The Ministry things that someone had a grudge against Lucius -- someone one from The DA or Dumbledore's Order"

"Rare of her to be that accurate in her reporting" Luna mused.

"To be fair she described it as someone who opposed Voldemort and pointed out it could be almost anyone in the magical world" Hermione added "However it does seem that The Ministry is classing Lucius' death as murder, even though they don't know how it was done yet" She looked up at Luna "They don't know what type of magic was used, so they are looking into poison and other types of magic"

"Do you think........" Luna frowned.

"No" Hermione shook her head "While there are legends of Merlin's magic, the magical world has turned him into more of a fairy tale than a real person" She smiled "And you know as well as I do that people remember Nimue as the matriarch of the magical world"

"And not The Dark One -- the source of all evil" Luna said, then blushed "Not that....... well......." Hermione laughed again.

"My father and I have come to terms with the actions of our ancestor, Luna. And it is not as though you are wrong -- you don't get a name like The Dark One without just cause" She folded the paper and put it down on the coffee table next to The Quibbler "So tell me, my friend, how did it feel to take your first life?"

"It felt........ satisfying" Luna said after a few moments "I am still getting used to the idea, but I can tell you now that I have no desire to go out and rip the hearts out of people for fun -- I don't want to do it just because they cut in front of me at Flourish and Blotts, or they spill a drink on me at The Leaky Cauldron"

"Good to know" Hermione smiled.

"But I saw Lucius torture Neville, torture Ginny and try to murder Ron during The Battle of The Ministry" Luna continued "And he held me prisoner in his mansion for months -- something that was not a pleasant experience in the slightest"

"So it was revenge? You just wanted to punish him for hurting you?" Hermione turned in her seat and gazed up at her friend. Luna looked back at her thoughtfully.

"I would be lying if I said there wasn't a tiny part of it that wasn't that" She admitted "But honestly?"

"Always preferable"

"No -- most of what I was feeling was that this was him receiving justice for all of his crimes against the magical world" Luna said "Justice that the magical world didn't seem to want to give him" Hermione bounded to her feet, then gave Luna a hug.

"I am so proud of you" She said "So -- want a drink?"

xoxox

Neville walked into the drawing room at Longbottom Manor, then took a seat next to his grandmother on the sofa.

"Good morning, grams" He said "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am well" Augusta replied "I am getting over the cold, and I am looking forward to today's ceremonies" She glanced at the door "Is Miss Brown still in bed?"

"Yes" Neville said "It's a week after the full moon, and she is still getting over the effects" He sighed "I know there is no cure, and that she will be dealing with this for the rest of her life, but I refuse to believe that in the whole time the magical world has known about werewolves it hasn't found a way to mitigate their suffering"

"You assume, my love, that they want to mitigate our suffering" Lavender said, walking in in a pink dressing gown and fluffy rabbit slippers. She walked over and sat down opposite the two Longbottoms "Why would they care about the suffering of half-breeds? Dark creatures?" She paused "Monsters?" Neville gave her a fond smile.

"I think that after today, we can probably make them care" He said "At least a little bit" She smiled back.

"One would hope" She said, then looked at Augusta "My apologies for my appearance, Madame Longbottom, but as Neville has been telling you -- some of my days are harder than others"

"Do not worry about it, my child" Augusta replied with a warm smile "Once you have lived through one or two wars, you start to realise there are more important things in life than appearance" She looked up at the clock on the wall "However, and I do apologise for this, we are due at The Ministry in two and a half hours, so we start getting ready"

"I understand" Lavender looked at Neville "Do you want to go in the shower first? Or can you wait a little longer?" She paused, then waggled her eyebrows "Or would you like to help me ease my aching muscles for me?" Neville rolled his eyes.

"You know a few weeks ago that would have made me blush" He said "Either I am starting to lose my sense of shame, or you are starting to lose your power" Lavender snapped her fingers.

"I guess I'll have to try harder then" She stood up and held out her hand "Shall we?" Neville glanced at his gran.

"Don't stop on my account, dear" Augusta said "Given the day you're going to have, I suggest you take your fun where you can" Neville laughed, then he took Lavender's hand and allowed her to lead him out of the room.

xoxox

Daphne and Padma walked up Diagon Alley, and sat down at a table outside Florean Fortescue's. 

"What did Parvati say when you told her what we were doing today?" Daphne asked as they waited for Florean to come out.

"You remember what she was like" Padma shrugged "Even though she is -- officially -- the older twin, she never wanted the responsibility. She was happy to hand it over to me -- to let me be the one to do this"

"And you don't think she'll change her mind when she sees what we're going to do with it?" 

"It will be too late" Padma smiled "She'd have to show I tricked her, or forced her. Which she can't, because I didn't" She leaned back and stretched "Her reputation as........"

"An airhead?" Daphne suggested, and Padma laughed.

"As someone who doesn't take her responsibilities all that seriously is well known -- so it would be easy enough for me to make the argument that she handed all the power over to me" They both fell silent as Florean came out.

"Good morning Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil -- what can I get you today?"

"Can we have six bowls of three scope ice-cream, please?" Daphne said "Mint, chocolate and strawberry please" Florean stared at them for a moment.

"Six bowls coming up" He nodded, then paused "Would you like me to put four bowls under a cooling spell?"

"Yes, please" Padma nodded "Our friends should be along in a little while" 

"Of course" Florean gave another nod "I will bring your ice cream out momentarily" He turned and walked back into the shop.

"Does that mean he's going to bring it out and take it straight back in?" Padma turned to Daphne "Because that seems kind of mean"

"What?" Daphne, who had been looking across the street "What are you babbling about?"

"He said he would bring our ice cream out momentarily" Padma said "If he does that we won't be able to eat it" Daphne continued to stare at her then shook her head.

"Why anyone gets the idea that Ravenclaws are smart is entirely beyond me" She said "Momentarily means in a moment"

"Momentarily means for a moment" Padma responded. They stared each other.

"It actually means both" Padma and Daphne both looked round as Hermione and Luna walked up to stand in front of them.

"Pardon me?" Padma said.

"Momentarily" Luna said "It means both in a moment and for a moment" She looked at Hermione "Doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does" Hermione nodded, then they took a few steps back as Florean came out, carrying two bowls.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger -- good morning. Two bowls of ice cream coming up in a moment" He put the two bowls down in front of Daphne and Padma "Please -- have a seat"

"Thank you?" Luna looked at him in surprise, then the two girls sat down on either side of the two who were already sat at the table.

"You ordered us ice cream?" Hermione asked, then looked at the bowls "And you ordered us that?"

"Best combination" Daphne nodded. Hermione arched an eyebrow, then looked around as Florean brought out two more bowls and put them down.

"Please let me know when your last two friends arrive and I will bring the last two bowls out" He said "In the tween time -- enjoy"

"Thank you, Mister Fortescue" Luna nodded, then she looked down at her bowl "Mint, strawberry and chocolate? Really?"

"Give it a whirl -- trust me" Daphne said encouragingly "You'll love it or my name isn't Christine" Luna stared at her.

"Your name......." She started, then shook her head "Never mind" She picked up the spoon, and dug into the three scoops. Raising it up, she took a mouthful.

"So?" Hermione asked, looking at her curiously.

"Not bad" Luna admitted "But it could use more cowbell" Hermione burst out laughing, then thrust her spoon down into the bowl and started eating.

xoxox

"We're going to be late!" Lavender said as they walked quickly through Cocytus Alley.

"And that's my fault?" Neville asked with an amused smile "I wasn't the one who......."

"I know, I know" Lavender said dismissively "Damn wolf hormones" She shook her head, then -- as they turned out of the side street and on to the main street she smiled "I should have guessed"

"If you're going to celebrate, do it with ice cream" Neville laughed, then they bounded down the street together and skidded to a halt in front of the ice cream shop.

"You're late" Hermione said, looking up from her bowl.

"Therefore we are" Lavender replied "We have a good excuse"

"Well -- an excuse" Neville smirked.

"Is this a wolf thing?" Daphne said.

"A wolf sex thing" Lavender nodded.

"Then keep it to your self" Padma said "We don't need to know what weird and kinky things you get up to in your bedroom"

"Actually it was the shower" Neville said with another smirk "Then the bedroom. Then the dressing room" He paused "I think that was it" He realised the four young women were staring up at him with varying expressions "That's probably one of the parts I should keep to myself, right?"

"Yes dear" Lavender said.

"Sorry ladies" Neville replied "I will remember that in the future"

"We'd take that as a kindness" Hermione said "If you'd like to have a seat, Mister Fortescue has some ice cream waiting for you -- I will just let him know you are here"

"Oh -- I'll go and find him" Lavender beamed, then turned and bounded off into the shop while Neville sat down.

"Is she always this full of beans in the morning?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think it's beans she's full of" Luna said, wiggling her eyebrows and making Daphne choke on her ice cream.

"Thank you for that, Luna"

"You're welcome, Daphne" She paused "Oh -- I have a question"

"What is it?"

"It is an interrogative statement used to determine knowledge, but that's not important right now" Luna paused "After today, can I still call you Daphne or do I have to call you Lady Greengrass?" She looked around "And will I have to call you all by your titles as well?" Daphne smiled back.

"I hadn't really considered it" She said after a moment "Maybe you can call me The Honourable and Most Noble Lady Greengrass" She paused "I kind of like the idea of that" Luna laughed.

"Daphne it is" She said.

"You can call me the Lady Stardust, Ruler of The Intergalactic Plane" Hermione said. They all looked at her "Or -- you know -- Hermione"

"There you go my sweet" Lavender said, placing two bowls down on the table "So -- what did I miss?"

"An idea" Hermione said quietly "But not one I want to talk about here" She looked around "So -- are you looking forward to today?"

"One of the proudest days of my life" Daphne nodded "Which, I admit, is not saying all that much"

"My gran has never been more proud of me" Neville agreed.

"Ditto" Padma smiled. 

"I think if I wasn't already part of a much bigger group I would be more excited" Lavender looked around "But the fact I am going to be the first werewolf? That is mind blowing" Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Half an hour" She looked at each of them in turn, then finished off her ice cream "So -- want to do some shopping?"

xoxox

The receptionist at The Ministry of Magic looked up at the six people who had come to stand in front of his desk.

"Good morning" He said "How may I help you?"

"We have an appointment at The Wizengamot" Hermione said "Or at least four of us do. The other two of us are just here for moral support"

"May I have your names?"

"What if we're still using them?" Luna asked. The receptionist smiled.

"I'll give you them back once I am done with them" He said, and Luna laughed.

"The four of us who are here for The Wizengamot are Daphne Greengrass, Heir to The House of Greengrass, Lavender Brown, Heir to The House of Brown, Neville Longbottom, Heir to The House of Longbottom and Padma Patil, Daughter of The House of Patil" Hermione said "And this is Luna Lovegood and I am Hermione Granger" The receptionist wrote down the names, then looked up with a slightly more respectful look.

"Miss Granger -- you may all go through to The Wizengamot Chambers -- straight down the corridor on the other side of the atrium -- and you will be met by The Chamberlain" He paused "And while I realise you will no doubt be tired of hearing this, can I just say thank you" Hermione blushed slightly, then gave a polite nod.

"It wasn't just us, but on behalf of my friends and everyone who stood beside us, you are welcome -- we appreciate it. And thank you for the directions" She gave another nod, then they all walked off down the corridor together.

xoxox

"Miss Greengrass, Mister Longbottom, Miss Brown, Miss Patil" A middle-aged woman that they assumed was The Chamberlain greeted the group as they came to the end of the corridor "If you would like to go through to the floor of The Wizengamot, The Chief Warlock will induct you so that you may take your seats"

"Thank you, Madame Chamberlain" Daphne said.

"It's just Chamberlain" The Chamberlain replied.

"Sorry" Daphne smiled "As you will have gathered, we're new"

"Don't worry about it" She looked at Hermione and Luna "If you would like to follow the corridor to your right, you can go up to the public gallery"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded, then she looked at her friends "Give 'em hell"

"Consider it given" Padma grinned, then -- as Hermione and Luna vanished down the corridor -- she turned back to The Chamberlain "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Miss Patil"

"Does it matter where we sit?"

"Your choice of seats generally indicate your affiliations" The Chamberlain replied "Up until recently, the pureblood traditionalists sat on the right of The Chief Warlock's chair, and the most progressive members sat on the left. The group that allied themselves with the former Headmaster sat towards the rear of the chamber on the right, and the group that allied themselves with the staunch traditionalists at the front" She looked at Neville "Your father, then your grandmother, generally sat on the back on the left"

"Thank you" Neville said.

"Currently those who took their seats after the war -- particularly those you would number as friends and allies -- sit near to The Chief Warlock on the left. To sit with them would suggest you are allied with their goals and agree with their choices" The Chamberlain continued "Those who inherited their seats following the deaths of the more traditional members during the war still sit on the right, however it is noticeable that young both Lucius and now Draco Malfoy moved further away from where they sat before the war -- although I will leave you to make up your minds as to what that might mean" She paused, then clasped her hands behind her back.

"While it is not for me to provide advice on seating -- I am only a humble functionary and do not wish to make suggestions to those who wield the levers of power after all -- choosing to sit together would send a very strong signal, and choosing to sit away from all of the currently established groups would make that signal an even stronger one" She paused, then nodded "And now I think it is time for you to be getting into The Chamber -- otherwise they might start to wonder where you are" All four of them stared at her for a moment, then Lavender smiled.

"Thank you very much for your help, and we will take any advice -- not that you provided any of course -- under advisement" She said.

"You are most welcome, Miss Brown" The Chamberlain gave a polite nod "I wish you good luck on all your endeavours" She walked over and pulled the door to The Chamber open "Sir? Madams?"

xoxox

Griselda Marchbanks watched as Neville, Daphne, Lavender and Padma walked into the well of The Wizengamot Chamber. 

xoxox

Harry glanced at Ginny as their three friends and Daphne strode to the centre of the floor.

xoxox

Hermione nudged Luna, and pointed to where Harry and Ginny were talking quietly.

xoxox

Aberforth stared down from the other side of The Chamber, and tilted his head to one side with a slightly amused smile.

xoxox

"Daphne Marilla Greengrass -- can you affirm that you come here of your own free will? That you are under no spells, compulsions and are not being coerced? That you are ready to take up your family's seat and perform your duties to the best of your abilities to serve your society as a member of this august body?" Griselda asked.

"I can" Daphne nodded "And thank you for announcing my middle name to the rest of the world -- I have been keeping that a secret since I started school"

"You're welcome" Griselda smiled "Please -- take your seat amongst your peers as one of The Wizengamot"

"In a moment" Daphne said, then she took a step to one side. Griselda gazed at her as a wave of murmurs ran round The Chamber.

"Lady Greengrass?" 

"I am not refusing to take my seat, but the reasons behind my actions will become apparent in a moment" Daphne said. 

"Very well" Griselda turned back to the group "Neville Frank Longbottom -- can you affirm that you come here of your own free will? That you are under no spells, compulsions and are not being coerced? That you are ready to take up your family's seat and perform your duties to the best of your abilities to serve your society as a member of this august body?"

"I can" Neville nodded.

"Then please take your seat amongst your peers as one of The Wizengamot" She watched as Neville walked over to stand next to Daphne "Am I to understand your actions will also become clear shortly?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock"

"So be it. Lavender Carrie Brown -- can you affirm that you come here of your own free will? That you are under no spells, compulsions and are not being coerced? That you are ready to take up your family's seat and perform your duties to the best of your abilities to serve your society as a member of this august body?"

"I can" Lavender nodded.

"Then please take your seat amongst your peers as one of The Wizengamot" She watched as Lavender walked over to join Neville and Daphne, then turned back to Padma.

"Padma Dhriti Patil -- can you affirm that you come here of your own free will? That you are under no spells, compulsions and are not being coerced? That you are ready to take up your family's seat and perform your duties to the best of your abilities to serve your society as a member of this august body?"

"I can" Padma nodded.

"Then please take your seat amongst your peers as one of The Wizengamot" Padma walked over to stand with her three friends, then Lavender walked forward and lead them to the nearest aisle, up the stairs and to a group of seats towards the back on the left -- about twelve rows away from Harry and his block.

xoxox

"Was that something you talked about?" Luna asked quietly.

"Lavender suggested that the symbolism of having a supposedly dark creature lead the four newest members of the group to the seats would definitely make a statement" Hermione replied "I couldn't disagree"

xoxox

"We welcome our four new members" Griselda's voice broke through the stunned silence Lavender's action had produced "They have asked for time over the next two days to make their introductory speeches, but if any of them would like to say any words now, I think we would like to hear what they have to say" She looked at them. Neville looked at the other three, then Lavender stood up.

"I would just like to thank The Chief Warlock for making this as easy as possible, and say that we do intend to do our duty to the best of our ability as outlined in our oaths" She paused "That's all we have to say for now. Thank you"


	9. The Times They Are A-Changing

_19th January, 1999_

**INTRODUCTORY SPEECH BY WIZENGAMOT'S FIRST WEREWOLF MEMBER**

_Lavender Brown announces a new agenda for The Ministry and Wizengamot_

_View echoed by other new members -- former members of Dumbledore's Army_

Report by Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet.

In a speech that had a number of veteran Wizengamot members sitting in stunned silence, and a number of others walking out of The Chamber in utter disgust, Miss Lavender Carrie Brown -- inducted to The Wizengamot yesterday -- made her introductory speech first thing this morning.

Miss Brown was a controversial choice to be inducted. Although her claim was unquestionable as she is the eldest daughter of The Brown family and as such is in line for the seat she was savaged by the late and very unlamented Fenrir Greyback during The Battle of Hogwarts -- the final and decisive battle at the end of the last wizarding wars. She was taken to St Mungos, but there are multiple confirmed reports that Miss Brown has become a werewolf following her injuries. The scars on her hands and neck are still clear, and while there is no way to be sure there are rumours that scars on other parts of her body.

However under the laws passed following the end of the wizarding war, discrimination against magical creatures is outlawed, and no employer -- from Hogwarts, to bookshops, from pubs and shops to the government -- can ban any creature, no matter how dark, if they can pass the standard for employment.

There are those who believe this has set a very dangerous precedent -- that by lowering the standards for being allowed to sit in our government, and make our laws, we will give access to all sorts of creatures who will bend the laws to suit their own agenda. And that before long we will find that a day will come when we have lost control of our country. That we will -- without realising it -- handed it over to the very people we were trying to protect it from when we fought the last wizarding war.

A day which -- if today is anything to go by -- may come sooner than any one of us expects.

xoxox

Kingsley stepped into Minerva's office -- thankful that the Headmistress wasn't there. He knew she was teaching at the moment, but following the events in The Chamber an hour before, he knew that he couldn't wait for the weekly meeting with Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath, he waved his wand and putting a sealing spell on the door. It was very bad etiquette -- if someone had sealed his office door at The Ministry against him hew could have been livid -- but he didn't want anyone blundering in while he was talking to the former Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore" He waved his wand, summoning the chair from in front of Minerva's desk, and sat down in front of the portrait.

"Ah - Kingsley" Dumbledore walked from the back of the picture where he had been sat at a writing desk, then sat down in a chair and faced his guest "You're early. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Miss Brown and Mister Longbottom made their first speeches after being inducted yesterday" Kingsley said without any preamble "And from what I understand Miss Patil and Miss Greengrass will be making theirs this afternoon -- I have around an hour before I have to return to The Chamber"

"Then I won't take up any more of your time than necessary" Dumbledore replied "Since you are here, I take it there was something in the content of their speeches that was worthy of attention?"

"Yes -- to say the least" Kingsley nodded "Mister Longbottom believes that if the war showed us anything it is that our government is far too open to corruption. That bribery and self-interest became standard practice. That The Ministry operates entirely too much on self-interest, that there are no checks and balances, that The Wizengamot has no oversight, no jurisdiction and no authority to hold any member of The Ministry, or itself, to account" He saw Dumbledore's eyes widen "Further more, we -- and he included himself and his associates in this -- take oaths of office when we take up our posts, but they mean nothing as we are not required to swear on anything. They are oaths but we are free to break them as soon as something better comes along" Dumbledore stared at him, open mouthed.

"And did he have a solution for any of these complaints?"

"That the oaths we swear should be magical, and that there should be real penalties for breaking them -- at the very least if someone breaks their oath of office -- to serve the people to their best of their ability -- they should be required to resign" Kingsley said. Dumbledore stared at him in disbelief.

"Did Miss Brown agree with him?"

"She echoed his feelings, but her speech was directed more to the lip-service paid to the anti-discrimination laws" Kingsley replied "Understandable, given her circumstances. She pointed out that she is the first of the so called Dark Creatures to take up a role in government"

"Perhaps no others have wanted to take the opportunity" Dumbledore suggested, but Kingsley merely stared at him.

"Albus, you can't possibly believe that to be true" 

"It's only been eight months since the end of the war" Dumbledore replied "Perhaps they have been getting their own houses in order before attempting to take part in the government of the magical world" Kingsley sighed.

"I think I am starting to see Miss Brown's point" He said "She pointed out that while the laws have been written, there has been very little effort within The Ministry to attempt to implement them, or to move on from the legacy of the past" He paused "She also addressed the issue of the long-term treatment of magical wounds and injuries inflicted by dark creatures, citing herself as an example"

"The magical world has limited resources -- if she is able to manage........." Dumbledore started, but Kingsley raised his hand.

"I merely came here to inform you of what she said, Albus" He said calmly "I am sure the debate over the topics she raised will continue for a little while yet, at which point you can make your feelings known and I will ensure they are conveyed to the appropriate people" He stood up "However, as I said, I need to return for the speeches this afternoon and I have work at The Ministry"

"Do not take this lightly, Kingsley" Dumbledore warned "Given their former association with Harry and his group during the war, I had hoped they would be a part of his faction when they took their seats. However it would appear they have decided to forge a path of their own, and that that path appears to include throwing the entire magical world into chaos for their own selfish reasons" He paused "Kingsley -- the magical world is at a very precarious position. We have fought too hard for the peace we have, and we cannot risk another war so soon"

"I understand Albus, and I will see what I can do to prevent it" Kingsley nodded, then he dispelled the sealing spell, walked back to the fire and vanished.

xoxox

"We are going to speak this afternoon" Daphne and Padma were walking up Diagon Alley along with Hermione and Tracey "Assuming they don't find a reason to stop us, of course"

"Would you like us to come and see your debuts?" Tracey asked.

"You don't have anything better to do?" Padma said with a laugh "What kind of boring lives do you lead?"

"Watching you two continue a revolution?" Tracey grinned "Can't think of anything else I'd rather do" She paused "Okay -- maybe one or two other things" She waggled her eyebrows "But since you're both going to be in The Chamber, I think we'd get arrested if we did that" Padma rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by horny teenagers with no impulse control" She said, then looked at Hermione "What about you?"

"I have a surprising amount of impulse control, but that doesn't make me any less horny" Hermione replied, making Padma laugh.

"I mean given......." She paused, then looked around "Given what you are looking for, do you have time to spend on things like this?"

"Never let the urgent crowd out the important" Hermione shrugged "If my parents have taught me nothing else -- and they have taught me plenty -- it's that I have to rely on everyone rather than trying to do everything myself" She paused "It helps that my parents are out on the quest at the moment"

"I would imagine" Daphne laughed "So what do you think the reaction is going to be, given what we've seen already?"

"The redoubtable Miss Skeeter is going to say that you are a child of a former Death Eater and can't be trusted -- that whatever you say is going to be a coded appeal to the traditionalists or pandering to the progressive group" Hermione said "And Miss Patil is going to be an interloper -- a foreigner who doesn't understand how magical society in Britain works and who is probably going to be cast as a puppet for a small group that just wants to cause trouble" She paused "No offence"

"None taken" Padma and Daphne said in unison.

"You realise that she is full of it, right?" Tracey said.

"Thank you" Hermione said drily, and Tracey blushed.

"I meant the Skeeter woman" She rolled her eyes, and Hermione laughed.

"On that we can agree" She looked up the street, then frowned "But first...... first I think we have to deal with the more urgent problem" She nodded to where Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati were walking down the street towards them.

"So they look like they want to talk to us" Padma said "Which given Ron seems to be with my sister, and I have a pretty important speech to give in half an hour, isn't something I really want to do"

"But if we run away then they're going to ask questions" Daphne pointed out "I mean they're probably already suspicious after the events of the party..........."

"They aren't" Hermione replied, then realised Padma had spoken at the same time "How......."

"I live with my twin sister" Padma said "Even though we have very little common, we do talk now and then" She laughed "Parvati thinks they came to a New Years Eve party and then some of them left early because they had another party to go to, while some of us stayed on"

"They don't think anything odd is going on" Hermione continued "You two, Neville and Lavender were going to take your seats in The Wizengamot regardless of what happened at the party, and given that Harry, Ginny, Susan and Hannah were going to take up their seats as well there's nothing for them to be overly suspicious of"

"And, of course, they have no clue what happened at the party after we left" Padma said "So all in all -- there's nothing to worry about" They walked up to the group coming the other way, and stopped "Parv"

"Pad" Parvati smiled "What brings you out to The Alley on this fine and sunny day?"

"I'm taking them to my secret lair to continue to indoctrinate them into my cult of darkness" Daphne said in a deadpan tone.

"We hear and obey" Hermione, Padma and Tracey answered a unison monotone. Parvati stared at them.

"You are so weird lately" She shook her head.

"Miss Greengrass and your sister are on their way to make their introductory speeches in The Chamber" Tracey said "And Miss Granger and I are off to have wild passionate sex in the public gallery while they do" She paused "No -- that's not right" She shook her head "We're off to listen to their introductory speeches and cheer wildly and applaud"

"The Wizengamot isn't a fan of wild cheering and applauding" Harry pointed out.

"Then applaud in a restrained and polite fashion and maybe let out a woo and even a hoo" Tracey said "In a calm, polite and refined manner" Harry smiled.

"That's much better" He said "Wouldn't want to break with protocol, after all" He looked at Daphne and Padma "Might I be so bold as to ask for a preview of your speeches?"

"We're going to demand they close down Hogwarts and replace it with gladiator school" Daphne said.

"And The Ministry will be run by sentient pigeons" Padma added "But only the ones who can pass the IQ tests -- we aren't going to go crazy"

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Harry replied.

"You can take it however you wish" Daphne replied "So -- Miss Patil"

"Yes?" Padma and Parvati replied in unison.

"The Miss Patil who isn't coming to my underground lair to join my evil cult" Daphne said "What plans do you have today?"

"Just some shopping" Parvati slid her arm through Ron's, then looked at Harry and Ginny "There are a few birthdays coming up, and now that things are settling down a little we are trying to get back to a normal routine" Padma glanced at her sister's arm, then looked over at Hermione.

"I have to admit -- there's been so much going on I'd forgotten what normal feels like" Hermione said quietly, then she smiled "But then I remember I'm a witch and can do magic by waving a stick around in the air and I think that normal is overrated" There were a few laughs "And I'm sorry to break this up, but I think we should be getting our two young ladies here to their appointment, otherwise people will think they've backed out of their responsibilities"

"Of course" Harry nodded "Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil -- good luck on your speeches. I hope that you make as big of an impact as the last two speeches made, and that you don't rush into anything you might regret" 

"Mister Potter -- I promise you that if we do anything comes of these speeches, it will not be regret" Padma said "But I will take your thoughts in the spirit that I hope you intended to give them"

"That is the best I can wish for" Harry smiled "Take care of yourself, Hermione"

"You too" Hermione gave a brief nod, then Ron and Parvati walked past them, followed by Harry and Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath then looked at the others.

"Shall we?" She said, then they walked up the street.

xoxox

"Hermione?" Padma asked as they walked into The Ministry atrium.

"Yes, Padma?"

"I didn't know about them. I mean -- I know we live together, and we do talk, but she didn't tell me about....... this" She shrugged "Whether it's because she knows I'm friends with you, or because she didn't want me to think she was a......."

"Man stealing slut whore?" Tracey said from behind them.

"...... bad person" Padma continued, snorting in amusement "But she's been keeping things from me and I really had no idea"

"To be fair you've probably been keeping things from her" Hermione pointed out, and Padma tilted her head to one side in acknowledgement.

"All I mean is...... I'm sorry. I know that you and he......." Padma trailed off "I just wanted to say sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Hermione smiled "Things have changed. A lot. I can honestly say that -- in every sense of the word -- I am not the same person I was before, so even if nothing else was going on I'm not sure we would still be together" She paused "And it turns out having the memories of not one but two immortal beings in your head can REALLY change your point of view on relationships and a mortal life" 

"I would imagine" Tracey said with an amused smile.

"Anyway -- I'll figure out my dating life after we save the world" Hermione smiled "For now we have to get these fine young women to their destination" 

"Then Chamber Ho!" Tracey said.

"Pardon me?" Hermione stared at her "Did you just call me a Chamber Ho?"

"Yes" Tracey nodded "Why? Are you going to do something about it?" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully.

"No" She shrugged "Let's go"

xoxox

"Honourable members, Miss Daphne Marilla Greengrass" Griselda announced, then sat down as Daphne stood up and walked down to the well of The Chamber.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock" Daphne gave a polite nod "And thank you, fellow members, for giving me a chance to speak" She paused, then began pacing "When I was six years old, a man came to my parents' house. I was told to go to my room and stay there, but I -- being as disobedient then as I am now -- only went upstairs, and stayed on the landing, listening while this man talked to my parents in the drawing room" She turned and continued pacing back and forth in The Well.

"Being only six there were a few things I didn't understand, but even back then I understood that this man wanted my father to use his influence in The Wizengamot and The Ministry to ensure our world stayed pure. To ensure that the mudbloods and the dark creatures and the half-breeds knew their place and would never try to get above their station" She saw a few people look as if they were going to object to her language, but she continued before they had the chance.

"These visits would continue for the next eight years -- not regularly, but often enough that I got to know the people involved. And I got to recognise the signs of when they would be coming, and what would be said, and what the response of my parents would be" She looked around "Not once did the object. Not once did they say no. Not once did they refuse the bags of money that they were given to ensure our world stayed pure" She paused for a moment, then started pacing again.

"The meetings came to a halt the night of The Third Task. My parents were out of the house, as were quite a few of my friends' parents. After that they didn't meet up as often -- as least not in public. I did notice that they went out of the house far more often -- they wouldn't tell me where, and didn't tell me where they had been. Nor would they explain the injuries, the sudden addiction to post-cruciatus potion and why they had a sudden penchant for black robes and long-sleeved shirts" Her voice became slightly angry, but after looking up at the public gallery, she calmed down again.

"When The Ministry fell, I saw the people who had visited them put in to positions of power, along side my family who -- as far as I know -- had never worked in government before. When The Ministry fell I saw the people who had wanted our country kept pure -- who wanted the mudbloods, the dark creatures and half-breeds kept in their place -- sweep to power in a coup d'etat" She paused "Happily for our society and for our humanity they were defeated by a number of people who sit in this Chamber today" She paused as there were a few murmurs of agreement.

"However as I took my seat in this august chamber, and as I speak here today, I see a number of the people who visited my parents sat in this Chamber. I see a number of the people who wanted our country kept pure sat in this Chamber. I see a number of people who wanted to keep the country free from mudbloods, dark creatures and half-breeds sat in this Chamber. I see a number of people who served in Voldemort's genocidal government sat in this Chamber. I see a number of people who committed war-crimes, atrocities and crimes against humanity sat in this Chamber" She turned to face the seat of The Chief Warlock.

"And I am forced to wonder why" She let the echo of the words die away, then turned, walked back up the stairs and retook her seat. There were a few moments of silence, then Griselda stood up.

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass" She said, slightly hesitantly "Would anyone like to make any comments?" She looked around, but everyone was staring at Daphne in shocked silence.

"Very well" She continued "Miss Padma Dhriti Patil" Padma stood up and walked down into the well.

"Thank you Chief Warlock, and thank you my fellow members" She paused "I am proud to stand here and join our government, and like all of you I will do the best to serve the citizens of our society" She turned, taking everyone in the stands.

"When my parents came here from India, we thought our family would be discriminated against because of the colour of our skin, or our religion, or because we were different" She looked up to where a few former members of The DA were sat "Instead we found we were accepted -- welcomed -- simply because we could trace our lineage back five centuries, rather than us being first born witches" She smiled at her friends and former friends, but then her smile faded.

"However we learned soon enough that while the....... the cancer that infected the non-magical world hadn't touched the magical world, there was one that was deeper and and just as pervasive and dangerous" She looked around The Chamber again "The racism we had expected had been supplanted by blood supremacy, but it was destroying the world just as much" She took a deep breath "We went through a war to make the world a fairer place -- a more equal place -- and now that I am a member of the magical government I am looking forward to ensuring the government keeps the promise we made to our citizens. To make this world a fairer, more equitable, more equal place" She smiled "Something I know everyone in this chamber, this government agrees with me" She gave a polite nod "Thank you for your time" She walked back up the stairs and retook her seat.

xoxox

"Minister?" Kingsley looked round as his assistant walked up beside him in the corridor "There were two more speeches in The Wizengamot"

"Greengrass and Patil?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, sir" 

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not" His assistant shook his head.

"That bad?" Kingsley stopped "Tell me"

"Miss Patil compared blood purity in the magical world to racism and described it as a cancer" His assistant paused "And Miss Greengrass pointed out that most of her parents' former friends -- and quite a few members of Voldemort's government are still serving in this government"

"Oh dear" Kingsley sighed "So our four newest members are definitely setting out their stall?"

"So it would appear, Minister"

"Thank you for letting me know" Kingsley gave a brief nod "I'm going to be in The DMLE for the next few hours if I am needed"

"Yes, Minister" His assistant turned and walked back off along the corridor, while Kingsley turned down the corridor towards The DMLE.

xoxox

Hermione and Tracey stood up as Daphne and Padma walked out into the atrium.

"Well, my friends, that was very impressive" Hermione said "And I think you have set the acromantula amongst the centaurs"

"Odd metaphor, but I suppose we can go with it" Daphne said "So -- what's next?"

"We're meeting Neville and Lavender and a few of the others for a meal to celebrate your introduction to the magical government" Hermione paused "And we might find something else to do as well" Tracey blinked.

"So soon?" She asked in surprise. Hermione looked back at her, then shook her head.

"Not that" She said "I meant my parents have found a lead on one of the books, and possibly on the location of a portal to the vault" She paused "We have to discuss how we're going to approach this, so that we don't attract too much attention -- at least not before we are ready to move"

xoxox

An hour later, they walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening, and welcome to The North Star" The hostess smiled "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, but we came anyway" Tracey said, then rolled her eyes when the hostess stared back at her blankly "No one gets my humour"

"We're meeting the Longbottom party" Hermione slapped Tracey on the arm.

"They are already here" The hostess replied "The table in the back"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then she lead the group through the restaurant and into the shaded area at the back, where Neville, Percy and Lavender were waiting "Greetings and salutations"

"Yo" Lavender said, then blinked "I should never say that again"

"I was going to say" Daphne said.

"No Penelope?" Padma asked.

"She was called into work" Percy replied "Some sort of emergency" He shrugged "She sends her apologies"

"You can catch her up later" Hermione smiled "So -- shall we order?"

xoxox

Molly looked around the dining table at The Burrow.

"Parvati -- that was an interesting speech your sister gave this afternoon" She said "Do you know what their plans might be for the future?"

"I'm afraid not, Misses Weasley" Parvati shook her head "Whatever Miss Granger and her friends are planning, Padma isn't talking to me about it"

"Hermione?" Harry arched his eyebrows "What does Hermione have to do with this?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Ginny looked over at her boyfriend "She's always around" She looked round the table, then back at Harry "When the four of them were inducted and took their seats -- Hermione was up there in the public gallery"

"When Lavender and Neville made their speeches, Hermione and Luna were in the public gallery" Parvati said.

"And today -- from what I heard -- it was Hermione and the Davis girl" Arthur said from the end of the table. Harry stared at them.

"Hermione?" He asked "Maybe she's just supporting her friends" He paused "Even if they are taking steps that we don't entirely approve of, they are still our friends, right?"

"They are" Molly nodded "But if they're going down the wrong path, wouldn't you be better off helping them than letting them get into trouble?" Her extended family looked back at her.

"We don't know what they're doing yet" Ron said "And given what we owe them -- well, most of them -- I would say we should give them the benefit of the doubt"

xoxox

Hermione looked around the room, then she cast a spell to create a cone of silence over the area. 

"So -- we have to split into three groups" She said "Well, sort of" She paused "I have to admit we haven't entirely thought some of this part through, but that's only because we are getting to the point where it gets really, really dangerous"

"We've murdered Lucius, plan to murder more Death Eaters and are going to overthrow the magical government, but now we're getting to the dangerous part?" Tracey said with an amused smile.

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded "Because going after the books is pretty risky -- they are guarded by more ancient magic than you can possibly imagine -- and compared to going to the portal...... finding the books will be a walk in the park" She smiled "The vault of The Dark One is -- as the name suggests -- one of the darkest and most evil places in the world. If you enter it you risk losing your soul -- assuming you still have it. I really cannot overstate how bad a place it is and how dangerous a place it is to enter. If you come with me it could mean you are going to be damned for all time" She paused "And not in the fun way"

"There's a fun way to be damned for all time?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes" Hermione grinned "But enough about my Tuesday nights" She took a deep breath "Padma, Lavender, Neville, Daphne -- you're going to need to stay on the plan with the government, and I'd suggest Percy stays with you. Having someone who knows about the government and The Wizengamot will be helpful" They nodded.

"Luna, Tracey -- my mother would like you two and Penny to come with us to the location where we believe the books are stored" Hermione paused "I won't be able to help all that much because Merlin ensured that Nimue and her descendants could never approach the books while the magic persisted, but I'm going to come along for moral support" 

"Sounds fun" Luna said.

"And my father and I will go in search of the portal -- we're going to go the day after we go for the books. We'll take two or three people -- anyone who volunteers has to be certain" She paused "I know that I sounded like I was joking, but the vault that unleashed the source of all evil on the world is not somewhere to be trifled with" She looked around "You have a week or so to consider it, then let me know"

"We promise we'll take it seriously" Percy said "So -- what's our next step?"

"Baked Alaska" Hermione said with a grin.

"Is that some kind of weird code?" Daphne said.

"No" Hermione shook her head "I just want some baked alaska" She paused "Although I think we should be considering code names" She narrowed her eyes "And the first person who suggests that mine should be baked alaska gets their hair orbed off and set on fire"

xoxox

A week later, The Order of Nimue met at Hermione's cottage.

"So tomorrow" Hermione said "Percy, Tracey? Are you sure you are still prepared to go ahead?"

"We are" They both nodded.

"Penny, Padma?"

"We are"

"As long as you are all sure" Hermione paused "You are all free to back out" She looked around the group, then up at her parents who were stood at the back "We're hoping that this will force The Ministry into action -- that they will try to prevent further deaths by putting the remaining Death Eaters on trial, or at least arresting them and questioning them"

"It's possible" Percy said "The alternative is that they sit by and do nothing as the pureblood contingent of society is slaughtered one by one, and it triggers another civil war"

"When the arrests start, and when the trials start, it will be a good time to make our next move" Hermione continued "We will use the covers of the trials to go to the books, and to the portal" She took a deep breath "If everything goes well, and assuming we don't all die to ancient magic that has exist since before the birth of our entire society, then in two weeks we will be closer to our goal than ever before" She looked at Penny, Percy, Tracey and Padma "And it all starts with you four"

"So -- no pressure then?" Penny said wryly.

xoxox

The following morning Tracey and Percy walked through Diagon Alley, then they both flipped up their hoods and turned down Knockturn Alley. 

"These cloaks are very comfortable" Tracey said quietly "Did Baked Alaska say where she got them from?" Percy gave a short snigger.

"You know what she'd do if she heard you saying that" He said, and Tracey nodded.

"I know" She paused "But it is a truly amazing nickname" Percy gave another laugh, then he looked down the street.

"Head's up" He said quietly, and they both fell silent "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Then let's go"

xoxox

Penny and Padma walked down Acheron Alley, then they both drew their cloaks up.

"Did Hermione say where she got these?" Padma asked.

"She did, but I'm not sure you want to know" Penny replied. Padma looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"He's just coming round the corner" She said "Shall we?"

"We shall" Penny nodded, then the both stepped back and faded into the shadows.

xoxox

Granson Goyle walked out of the apothccary, then down Knockturn Alley. He smiled, thinking about how he was going to use the polyjuice potion he had just bought, then he turned down a side street.

"Granson Goyle" He heard a voice behind him "You have one chance to confess your sins"

xoxox

Vincello Crabbe strode down Acheron Alley. After the war had ended he had thought that his life was going to be over -- he had escaped punishment and death when his master fell the first time and he didn't think he would be lucky enough to escape it the second time. But The Ministry seemed in no rush to hunt down or prosecute the Death Eaters, and it seemed he was free to live his life as he saw fit.

And since most of his other associates were in the same boat, he was able to continue most of his business the way he had before the war -- before The Dark Lord had returned.

There were some mutterings that these four new members of The Wizengamot were going to try and change things -- that they might upset the natural order of things. And Lucius' murder had caused a little concern amongst some of the old order, but -- quite frankly, in his opinion -- Lucius was the most visible member of their group and his somewhat abrupt from their circle had made things slightly easier.

He continued down Acheron Alley until he felt someone pressing a wand into the back of his neck.

"Vincello Crabbe" A voice said from in front of him "You have one chance to confess your sins"

xoxox

"Who are you?" Granson asked, freezing in place.

"You have one chance to confess your sins, Granson Goyle" This time the voice came from in front of him.

"What?" Granson stared at the figure in front of him "What sins?"

"You are a Death Eater, Granson" The voice behind him said "You murdered, you tortured, you maimed. You followed Voldemort and you were part of a government that tried to destroy this country"

"So confess your sins and we will show you mercy"

xoxox

"It's you, isn't it?" Vincello asked "You are the ones who killed Lucius"

"Lucius had his own sins, and he refused to admit his wrong doing" A voice from behind him said "We brought him to justice and ensured that he paid for his crimes"

"If you wish to meet your maker in peace, then you should not make the same mistake, Vincello" The voice in front of him added "So -- are you ready to confess your sins"

"With all due in respect, what is in it for me?" Vincello said calmly.

"If you confess, we will show mercy and allow you to pass from this life in peace" The voice behind him said "Because -- as you well know -- there are other ways you can leave this life"

"How would I know that?" Vincello said placidly "I believe you me mistaken for someone else"

"We have not mistaken you for anyone else" The voices said in unison.

"So what are you going to do if I don't confess? Torture me to death?" He sneered, but his comments were only met with silence.

xoxox

"You are crazy. I'm not confessing anything" Granson yelled.

"Fair enough" The figure in front of him said, then raised its arm and thrust its arm forward into Granson's chest. Granson let out a soft moan, then a slightly louder moan as he saw his heart yanked out of his chest.

"Granson Goyle -- you have been judge and been found wanting" The figure said "Consider this justice served" Granson stared for a moment, then felt a stabbing pain in his chest, and then felt nothing else.

The two figures watched as his body fell dead to the ground.

"That went well" Tracey said "Do you want to......."

"No" Percy shook his head "Have at it"

xoxox

"You're going to torture me?" Vincello asked "That's your idea of justice?"

"Such basic ideas" The voice behind him said "Remember back to your time in The Dark Lord's service, Vincello, and consider what your enemies might have learned from everything they might have saw" There was a long pause.

"I was a Death Eater. I served The Dark Lord. I tortured, killed, maimed. I was part of his government during the war and I planned to kill as many mudbloods as I could when he gave me the power" Vincello said quickly "While I am sure I did more for which I should be apologising, this is not the most conducive environment for exploring my memory"

"Congratulations, Mister Crabbe" The voice in front of him said "We have feel that you have earned mercy" 

Vincello started to smile, then he felt a stab of pressure against his back, then a slight pulling feeling and then a slight feeling of pressure in his head.

"What happened to mercy?" He asked.

"There is nothing more merciful than a quick death" The figure in front of him he said as the darkness closed in over his eyes.

Penny stared down at the body.

"I really didn't think he would confess" She admitted, then she looked at Padma "Ready?" 

"To say the least" She raised her wand, and blasted the words "JUSTICE IS SERVED" across the wall.

"So -- time to go?"

"To say the least"

xoxox

Percy and Tracey walked out in to Diagon Alley a few moments later, and were joined a few seconds later by Padma and Penny.

"So -- cake?" Tracey asked.

"Cake" Penny nodded.


	10. Trials and Tests

_31st of January 1999_

**TWO FORMER DEATH EATERS MURDERED**

_Same message of revenge is carved at the site of each murder_

_Ministry in uproar. DMLE Clueless_

Report by Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet.

In yet another sign that there is growing unrest in our society, two former members of You Know Who's government were found dead earlier today.

Granson Goyle and Vincello Crabbe were both found dead -- one in Acheron Alley and one in Knockturn Alley. The DMLE has, so far, made no comment on the circumstance or cause of either of their deaths. A Ministry spokesperson said the matter was under investigation and refused to comment any further.

Three members of pureblood society are now dead. Lucius Malfoy's death was ruled unlawful death -- The DMLE could not determine the cause of death, but believes it was most likely caused by an outside entity. And while we at The Daily Prophet don't wish to prejudice any inquiries, we believe the circumstances of these two latest deaths would suggest the same cause.

A cause that suggests someone cannot leave the past in the past. Three distinguished members of pureblood society have been killed, and given the messages left at the three crime scenes it seems apparent that they have been killed by people who wanted to punish them for actions that are long since past.

We believe that The Ministry has to stand up to people like these -- people who threaten the peace and harmony that we have all fought so hard and sacrificed so much for shouldn't be allowed to run amok through the world without some check on their actions. We have all worked so hard to create this brave new world, and we cannot let a few malcontents who want to live in the past ruin it for everyone.

We, at The Prophet, appeal to The Ministry to take this seriously and to find these people before they do any more damage to our society.

xoxox

Luna looked at The Daily Prophet, then looked up at her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, stinkweed?" Xeno looked over with a bright smile. Luna blinked.

"Stinkweed?" 

"Sorry, turtle-dove" Xeno said apologetically "I didn't sleep well last night, and I am running out of plant names" He walked over and sat down next to her "So what can I help you with, my purple rose?"

"Have you seen today's Prophet?" She passed the paper to him "The Skeeter woman is suggesting that members of The DA are terrorists who are trying to overthrow the government because former Death Eaters are being killed" She paused "Of course she doesn't describe them as former Death Eaters"

"Of course not" Xeno shook his head "She describes them as what -- pureblood members of society? Members of the establishment? Respected members of society?"

"Distinguished members of pureblood society" Luna replied.

"Distinguished?" Xeno arched an eyebrow "She went that far in defending their reputation?" He paused "Skeeter isn't the type to go out on a limb on her own. Someone has to be backing her up"

"Someone in the government?" Luna asked.

"Possibly" Xeno nodded "Although the current government doesn't seem the type to get into bed with the blood supremacists" He paused "Would you like me to look into it, pumpkin?" Luna smiled.

"It could be dangerous -- if she has friends, and she is this willing to challenge people who would be considered war heroes by most then investigating it might lead to some problems" She paused "I know you would do anything for me, Daddy, but I don't want you putting yourself in danger" Xeno smiled at her.

"Sweet potato with dried mint leaves........" He paused "So even to me that sounded a little forced"

"I didn't want to say anything" Luna smiled "And I do like mint"

"Muppet characters?" He asked. Luna tilted her head to one side.

"As long as you avoid Miss Piggy" She nodded.

"Agreed" He smiled "So, my little Gonzo, you know I would do anything for you. And after what I did to The Trio, I want to make up for it" Luna gazed at him for a moment, then gave a reluctant nod.

"Just promise me you'll be careful" She leaned against him, closing her eyes "I can't lose you as well"

"I promise" He put his arm around her and laid his head on hers "I promise we will be fine"

xoxox

The next morning, Director Jones walked through the corridors of The Ministry and stopped outside Kingsley's office. She took a deep breath, then pushed the door open and walked in.

"Director" Kingsley's assistant said "Good morning"

"Good morning" Hestia nodded "It probably won't come as a surprise, but I am here to see The Minister, and I need to see him as soon as possible"

"He's working on a speech, but you can go in. I am sure he won't mind if you disturb him" 

"Oh no" Hestia shook her head "I am pretty sure he's going to mind a lot" She turned and walked up to the door to the inner office, then knocked.

"Come in" Kingsley called out. Hestia closed her eyes, then pushed the door open and walked in "Director? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"So two things" Hestia said "First -- I am pretty sure that whoever killed Lucius probably killed Granson and Vincello, and most likely in the same way"

"That more or less confirms what we knew already, though, doesn't it?" Kingsley asked.

"It does" Hestia nodded "However along the same lines -- and this is, unfortunately, still the same first thing -- we still don't know how they died. There are no signs of magic -- other than the messages on the wall -- and no indication of any damage to their bodies" She paused "According to every test, every spell and every charm....... all three of them should still be alive"

"Except they aren't" Kingsley said.

"There is that" Hestia shrugged "I have one final set of tests to run -- tests that are usually run by muggle pathologists, and I'll conduct them this afternoon" She paused "Which leads me to my second thing"

"Which is?"

"We have to prevent anyone else from dying" Hestia said "I mean you had probably worked that out, but I can only really think of one way of doing that" She took a deep breath "There are around twenty or so former Death Eaters in our government and sitting in The Wizengamot -- including those who were part of Voldemort's first rise, those who fought in the war and those who were part of his Ministry. I think we should arrest all of them, detain them and put them on trial" Kingsley stared at her blankly.

"Whoever is doing this clearly believes they escaped justice at the end of the last war -- something about which they have a point -- and if we show willing to bring them to justice in free and fair trials, then perhaps we can save them from being killed" Hestia finished.

"A free and fair trial would end up with most of them in prison" Kingsley pointed out "And you know the effect that would have on parts of our government and parts of our society"

"If our society can't cope with justice for all then what kind of society do we have, Minister?" She retorted.

"Do I need to find a new Director, Miss Jones?" He asked, slowly rising to his feet. She stared back at him.

"I took an oath to do my duty as Director of Magical Law Enforcement, and follow the dictates of The Minister, Mister Shacklebolt, and I will do that until my conscience no longer permits it" She said tightly "I am merely suggesting that there are members of your society who appear to feel that their Minister and their Ministry is failing to live up to the promises that were made after Voldemort was defeated, and that if you do not take action then we will find ourselves with a bigger problem than three dead criminals" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the office.

xoxox

"This is a bad idea, Kingsley" Dumbledore was pacing back and forth across portrait.

"I am aware of the dangers, Albus" Kingsley sat in the chair, staring up at the picture "However if we leave this -- if I stand by and do nothing as more and more Death Eaters are murdered -- then we are going to lose control of the situation" He paused "If we put them on trial, we can at least gain control over the situation"

"Then what happens, Minister?" Dumbledore said, turning to stare at him "You put the core of pureblood society on trial -- the bedrock on which our country was founded -- so what happens next?" 

"I am hoping that if we give them trials -- trials that are free and fair -- the people who are doing this will see that our society can be built on justice" Kingsley paused "That our society can survive without favouritism and corruption"

"And if your free and fair trials end with an entire part of our society being sent to prison?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Then that is how it will be" Kingsley said "However it will prevent members of our society taking the law into their own hands. And please remember that these are people who committed horrific crimes during the war and so far our society has let them get away with them" 

"We agreed we had to leave the past in the past -- trials would tear society apart, remind everyone about what went on in the past when we are moving into the future and creating a new world" Dumbledore walked forward and sat down in the painted image of the headmaster's chair "If you decide to change that now then you know what we are risking"

"And if we don't then I also know what we are risking" Kingsley stood up "I am, as always, grateful for your advice, Albus, but I believe I can deal with this"

xoxox

_1st of February, 1999 (Late Edition)_

**MINISTRY ARRESTS TWELVE MEMBERS OF PUREBLOOD SOCIETY**

_Minister of Magic accused of giving in to terrorists_

_Purebloods detained in Ministry cells. DMLE says they will be held there until trials_

by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter.

xoxox

_1st of February, 1999 (Special Edition)_

**MINISTRY ARRESTS TWELVE DEATH EATERS WHO ESCAPED JUSTICE**

_Minister of Magic takes bold step in building a better society_

_Questions being asked as to the location of detention_

by Moochie Heartsweet, The Quibbler Reporter.

xoxox

Percy and Penny looked at the two newspapers side by side.

"So it looks like this plan might actually work" Penny said.

"Did you really have any doubt?" Percy replied "I mean -- have you ever known Hermione to fail at anything she does? And that was before she gained the magic of the matriarch and patriarch of our society" She smiled "So -- have we decided about going to the portal?"

"I still don't know" Penny sighed "I mean -- the Ravenclaw inside me is almost bouncing with glee at the idea of getting to see so much ancient and powerful magic. The contents of The Dark One's Vault....." She realised Percy was staring at her with a slightly amused smile "What?"

"Do you realise the look you get when you are talking about nerd stuff is really quite sexy, right?" He said, and she laughed.

"I've never really looked in the mirror when I'm talking before" She replied "However the downside of a vault full of ancient artefacts and the most powerful magic is also full of the most dark and dangerous magic that could destroy us" She paused "Which -- as downsides go -- is quite big"

"So which way are you leaning?" He asked. Penny sighed.

"I think I'm going to have to pass" She replied "I don't want this to influence your decision, love -- but I am not sure I can face it"

"I understand" He hugged her "I am thinking of going with her. I realise she doesn't need anyone to protect her -- if anything she's probably going to be protecting us -- but I still think I should go with her. Them"

"I understand" She smiled back, then she glanced at the clock "You should get going -- Hermione's going to The Ministry and she is going to need your help" Percy nodded.

"I will see you later then" He stood up "Do you want me to tell her your decision?"

"We're having a meeting about it tomorrow night -- I'll let her know then" She smiled up at him "Have fun"

"I will do my best"

xoxox

"Minister -- there is a delegation to see you" 

"Now?" Kingsley looked up "It's nearly ten o'clock"

"They are very insistent" 

"Can I sneak out of the private door without them seeing me?" 

"I might have told them you are here already"

"Thank you for that" Kingsley sighed "Show them in" He put the quill down he had been writing with, then frowned as Hermione, Penny, Neville, Daphne and Tracey walked in.

"Thank you for seeing us this late, Minister" Hermione said as the others lined up behind her "We've come to ask you about the Death Eaters you have in The Ministry cells"

"They will be held pending a decision about when their trials will be held" Kingsley replied.

"Minister -- can I ask why they are being held at The Ministry?" Neville said "Isn't it standard practice for suspected Death Eaters -- and in this case the majority of them are convicted Death Eaters who escaped -- to be held at Azkaban?" Kingsley stared back at them.

"The prisoners are quite safe where they are" He said "And part of our new process is that imprisonment in Azkaban is only for people who have been convicted of serious crimes"

"A number of the people you have detained were previously imprisoned in Azkaban, and were broken out by Voldemort" Daphne said "The signatures of a few others appear on documents sending numerous innocent people to Azkaban. There are also signatures of people who are not being detained on similar documents -- some of whom work in The DMLE"

"Are you suggesting that there are members of The DMLE who can't be trusted?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course not" Hermione replied "But we believe that holding people who are suspected of, or in some cases have been previously convicted, of atrocities and serious crimes, in prison cells that are also used to hold people who make exploding toilets is an abrogation of your duty" She paused "If I had been arrested for murder, or torture, would I be held in a Ministry detention cell or would I be shipped off to Azkaban before you could say 'Dementors here's your new victim'?" Kingsley stared back at her.

"I will take it under advisement, Miss Granger" He smiled politely "Is that all?"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione nodded, then she held out her hand "Thank you for your time"

xoxox

_3rd of February, 1999_

**MINISTER ORDERS PUREBLOODS TRANSFERRED TO AZKABAN PENDING TRIALS**

xoxox

_3rd of February, 1999_

**MINISTER ORDERS SUSPECTED DEATH EATERS HELD AT AZKABAN PENDING TRIALS**

xoxox

Hermione stood on the porch, flanked by her parents, watching at the various members of The Order of Nimue walked up the forest road towards the cottage.

"We can still let them back out" Her mother said from her right "We can remove their memories of what they're done, we can remove their memories of us and we can send them away"

"Won't that make things harder?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it will make things a great deal harder" Her father nodded "But while my instincts are to use people for my own selfish ends, your mother is teaching me that if we are going to create a new world -- a world that is worthy of both the names Merlin and Nimue -- then we probably shouldn't just use people up and spit them out when we're done" He paused "We should give them a choice. Free will and all that nonsense"

"We can offer them the choice, but I think you've find they've all made it" Hermione turned to face them "Not just the six who've already........ but all of them" She turned back at the rest walked up the path and stopped in front of the porch "Greetings"

"Good afternoon" Percy said "And you're right" Hermione blinked.

"Hardly a shock" Beccy said "There's rarely a time when she isn't"

"I know, right?" Luna said "I mean just once it would be nice if she'd screw something up, or set something on fire by accident, or blow up a building" She threw her hands up "Is imperfection too much to ask?" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then wiggled her nose and a second later, Luna turned into a cat.

"Hermione Jane Granger!! You turn her back right now!!" Gary snapped at her, even though it was clear he was trying not to laugh. Hermione shrugged.

"I just wanted to give her what she wanted" She said, then wiggled her nose again, restoring Luna to her regular size and shape.

"How?" Lavender asked "How was turning Luna into a cat giving her what she wanted?" 

"She was supposed to turn into a bunny rabbit"

xoxox

Fifteen minutes later, The Order assembled in the conference room -- a room that Beccy had created the night before -- and both Beccy and Gary walked up to the front of the room.

"So as we discussed, now that The Ministry have decided to move ahead with the trials, we're going to use this opportunity to move ahead with the next part of our plan" Gary said "Penny, Tracey and Luna are going to accompany my wife and daughter to Yorkshire to try to find the lost books. They'll go the day the trials start" He paused "Who has decided to come in search of the portal?" Percy, Daphne and Luna raised their hands.

"You are sure about this?" He asked "It has been an eternity -- and I mean that quite literally -- since I was last there, and whatever you are picturing, however bad you think it is, no matter the depth of evil you have seen before you really have no idea of what we will find there" He paused "And I know usually someone would say 'I'm not trying to scare you' at this point, but trust me -- I am trying to scare the crap out of you" He looked at the three volunteers again "So -- are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Very well. Assuming that the expedition to the caves doesn't kill everyone involved, we'll go the day after" He gave them a wide grin.

"Father?" Hermione said drily.

"Yes, daughter?"

"You can tone down the doom and gloom"

"Oh" He shrugged "Okay" He laughed "I mean -- you're probably all going to die, but it will be in a funny way" Percy, Daphne and Luna all stared at him blankly, then turned to look at Hermione.

"He's got the personality of an immortal dark witch stuck in his head" She said "And even before that he was kind of twisted" She shrugged "I think you're just going to have to accept it" They stared at her for a moment, then all turned to look at Beccy.

"It kind of makes me hot and horny" She said with a shrug "You think I'm going to do anything to stop him?" Luna looked at Daphne and Percy.

"Well -- I'm still up for it" She said with a smile "At the very least it'll be a story to tell the grandkids" Daphne laughed.

"Bold of you to assume we're going to have grandkids" She replied.

"I didn't say they'd be my grandkids" Luna responded almost at once, making everyone laugh.

"So -- Percy. Daphne. Luna" Beccy said "The day the trials start, Daphne and Percy have to be there. However the day after, you three, my husband and my daughter will go to the last location we knew the portal to be at" She paused "It might take all night, and some of the next day, so if your parents -- or anyone else -- is waiting for you, you should make up some excuse" All three of them nodded.

"Then we are decided" Gary said solemnly. Everyone stared at him for a moment "Sorry -- I watched Jesus Christ Superstar last night and it kind of got stuck in my head"

xoxox

Two days later Percy, Daphne, Neville, Lavender and Padma walked through The Ministry heading towards The Wizengamot chamber.

"Mister Weasley?" The usher at the main door gave Percy a polite nod "Are any of you here as witnesses?"

"We are just here as observers" Percy replied.

"Public gallery, up the stairs to the right" The usher said.

"Thank you" Percy smiled, then they walked through he door and went up the stairs and took their seats at the back of The Chamber. 

"What do you think is going to happen?" Lavender asked as a few other people took seats around them "Is this going to be the start of a brand new day, or just business as usual?"

"If we were dealing with Kingsley then I think we would see them returned to Azkaban before the end of the week" Daphne said "But does anyone really believe our beloved Minister is the power behind our government?" She looked at the other four "Does anyone believe we are not about to see a return to the weeks and months after Halloween 1981?" Her comments were met with absolute silence "That's what I thought"

"Silence in The Chamber" The usher stood at the side of the court called out "The Wizengamot court is now in session" Twelve members of The Wizengamot filed in from the right, and took their places in two lines along the benches.

"The trial is that of Gregory Goyle" The usher said, and the former Slytherin student was lead in from the left, hands restrained by magic limiting handcuffs "Mister Goyle -- you have had your rights explained to you by your representative?"

"Yes, sir" Gregory nodded.

"And you understand that the penalty for the crimes you are on trial for is to be returned to Azkaban and to kissed by a dementor before being sent through the execution veil?"

"Yes, sir" Gregory nodded again.

"Then, with that in mind, we will proceed" The usher looked at the judges "Honourable members"

"Thank you" Kingsley stood up "Gregory Goyle -- you are on trial for suspicion of being a Death Eater and the associated crimes you committed while under that role. These include murder, torture, unforgivable curses, being part of Voldemort's government and kidnapping" He paused "You will be given an opportunity to present your defence after the evidence against you has been presented. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Minister" Gregory nodded for a third time.

"Very well. Let's begin"

xoxox

Beccy, Hermione, Penny, Luna and Tracey stood up as the train slowed down and pulled into the small country station. As the doors opened up, they walked out into the platform then looked around.

"I think we need to go......." Beccy paused, then blinked "Oh wow....." She took a step back, then closed her eyes for a moment "Sorry -- I haven't felt anything like this since the day after I found The Cup of The Carpenter........ I am almost finding it hard to form the words I am saying because this is setting up such a buzz in my brain" She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. She raised her hands, then cast a small centring spell. 

As she felt it take effect, she opened her eyes again.

"Sorry about that" She looked at them "Imagine...... imagine someone injected a syringe of bees directly into your brain and then hit them with a gazillion volts of electricity" She paused "Then imagine all that was happening while you were having the best sex you had ever had in your entire life" Hermione rolled her eyes, Penny and Tracey blushed and Luna simply stared at her blankly "Suffice to say I am pretty sure we are close to the lost books" She raised her hand "Yonder"

"Lets go" Hermione said "If only because I do not want to know any more about my mother's sex life than strictly necessary" They set off down the platform, then turned right and started walking down the street.

xoxox

"Gregory Goyle was repeatedly present in The Ministry during Voldemort's reign"

"Gregory Goyle cast a number of unforgivable curses during The Battle of Hogwarts"

"Gregory Goyle was responsible for kidnapping a number of muggleborn witches and wizards during Voldemort's reign and turning them over to The Muggleborn Registration Commission"

"Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe attempted to kidnap three students during The Battle to turn them over to Voldemort"

xoxox

Hermione lead the group across the field then suddenly she came to a sudden, abrupt stop.

"I don't feel so good" She said "In fact......." She paused, then she took three steps back, turned around, then ran over to the nearest bush and threw up. After a moment, she walked out from behind the bush and back to the group but kept her distance from where they were before "...... in fact I feel like being sick" She finished.

"So -- I think we're here" Beccy said "Daughter of mine -- you should stay exactly where you are, because I am pretty sure the protections I placed on these grounds are still here and if you come any further it will not end well"

"I am fairly sure you are right, mother of mine" Hermione replied in a faint voice "I will keep a look out, and make sure no one disturbs us" She waved her hand, and conjured a fairly realistic rock, then sat down. 

"If you would like to follow me, we are about to enter an adventure beyond your wildest dreams" Beccy said, turning to the others.

"Are you sure? Because I've had some pretty wild dreams" Luna said in a slightly bemused voice. Beccy stared at her "That probably wasn't your point"

"It really wasn't" Beccy said "So do you want come with me?"

"Yes please" Luna said quietly.

"Okay" Beccy turned round, then raised her hand, drew it clockwise in a circle, then drew three swirls within it. A moment later, there was a shimmer of air, then it vanished.

"Follow me, and don't touch anything unless I say" She continued "The inner sanctum is not as scary -- or dangerous -- as The Vault, however I did put a number of protections around my prized possessions and they will screw you up if you touch them without my permission"

"Where......." Tracey started, but then Beccy walked forward, turned left and vanished "..... are we going"

"Did you really think the inner sanctum would exist on this plane?" Hermione arched her eyebrows "Really?" Tracey sighed.

"If you weren't the most powerful witch I know -- and the heir to the two most powerful mages in the world -- I would slap you right now" She turned and watched as Penny vanished into thin air, then Luna "If I end up in the middle of nowhere I will come back and haunt you"

"I know" Hermione laughed as Tracey walked forward, then blinked as she realised she was inside a wide corridor.

"Woah" She said "This was not what I was expecting"

"You think the father of all mage kind would build his inner sanctum in a hole?" Beccy's voice drifted back from a few yards down the corridor.

"You make a good point" Tracey called back, looking around "Are we even in Yorkshire any more?"

xoxox

"Mister Goyle -- are you ready to present your defence?"

"I am, Minister" Gregory rose to his feet "I would first like to say that some of the charges levelled against me are unsuitable and unlawful" He paused "If you are going to charge a limited number of people with crimes carried out during The Battle of Hogwarts and other Battles then I put it to you that you have to charge anyone who carried out those crimes during those Battles. Otherwise The Ministry will lack credibility and will open itself up to charges of hypocrisy and discrimination" Kingsley stared back at him.

"I will take that under advisement, Mister Goyle. However there are other crimes you may wish to provide a defence for"

"Crimes that were carried out as part of my duties as a member of The Ministry of Magic" Gregory replied "Which I believe under your own Ministry law are considered to be the crimes of my superiors" Kingsley stared back at him.

"The law does not cover governments run by genocidal maniacs, Mister Goyle" 

"Are you sure? Does it specifically say that?" Gregory asked calmly "Because I believe I can prove otherwise" He smiled "Then there is the issue of self-defence and of crimes committed under the imperious curse"

"You would have to be able to prove that you were under the imperious curse -- would you be willing to take veritaserum to verify that?" Another of the judges asked.

"Would the witnesses who testified against me be willing to take veritaserum to ensure their testimony is the truth?" Gregory leaned forward "Would the members of The DA and The Order -- those not covered by the executive order permitting them to use illegal curses -- be willing to take veritaserum and subject themselves to questioning about their activities during the various Battles of the war?" Kingsley continued to gaze at him.

"Do you have a defence, Mister Goyle?"

"I believe my actions speak for themselves, as do the actions of others, Minister" Gregory said "And as such, I do not believe that -- given the circumstances I have outlined -- I need a defence" He gave a polite nod, and sat down. 

xoxox

"That was..... bold" Neville said.

"Will it work?" Daphne looked at Percy, who shrugged.

"I think it will add enough confusion into the process that they won't be able to render a verdict today" Percy said, looking down to where Gregory was sat in the chair in the centre of The Chamber "It might also delay the next few trials"

"Wonderful" Padma sighed "I wonder how the others are doing?"

xoxox

Beccy walked to the centre of the dark chamber, then turned.

"All of you -- stop where you are" She called out. Penny, Tracey and Luna came to a halt "Sehalia Menalia VAMALIA!" The chamber burst into light.

"Okay" She said "You can look around, and you can touch anything that is on the east, south and west walls" She paused, then pointed at the three walls in question "But the north wall is off limits for the moment -- that is, for one of a better phrase, the sanctum sanctorum and no one aside from me can enter there. Anyone else who tries will be sent........ somewhere else" She paused "I'm not entirely sure where -- when the spell was cast it would have been a small village in the south east of Mercia but now it could be the middle of a motorway" 

"So probably a bad idea then" Penny said.

"Pretty much" Beccy nodded, then she turned and walked towards the north wall. When she reached it, she turned round "Also -- don't speak latin in front of the books. Actually don't read anything out of the books aloud -- it will not end well and I don't want to have to have to turn you back from being a dragon. Or a rabbit. Or a dragon rabbit" She turned back and walked through the north wall and vanished.

"Well that's one of the strangest thing I've seen today" Tracey said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"No" Tracey shook her head "Not even in the top ten" She looked around "But I have just realised we're in the inner sanctum of the greatest wizard in the magical world and we are just talking about someone walking through a wall" She paused "Are we mad or just not paying attention" She looked around then realised Penny had already walked over and was already reading a book from the table on the east wall "Never mind"

xoxox

"Mister Goyle" Kingsley stood up "In light of the comments you've made, and the defence you presented, the court has decided to defer your judgement" He paused "We are going to hear the cases for all of the accused, then consider the legal precedents and issues raised before rendering our judgements"

"Am I going to be required to stay in jail?" Gregory asked.

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "However we believe the trials can be conducted within three days" He folded his arms "The alternative is that we render a summary judgement now but I do not believe that would go in your favour"

"Very well" Gregory stared back at him "It's not like I have a choice is it?"

"You are on trial for capital offences, Mister Goyle. Please keep that in mind when you address the court" He paused "Aurors? Please remove Mister Goyle and bring in the next defendant"

xoxox

"This isn't going to end well" Percy said quietly "A deferred judgement against all twelve Death Eaters means there are good odds they will get off"

"Because any crimes they all have in common will have to be judged together?" Daphne said, then blinked "You know what I mean"

"I do" Percy nodded "And I think there are good odds that now that Goyle has used this excuse it will probably spread around the others" He sighed "So I am pretty sure The Ministry is going to have trouble finding reasons to convict them" He leaned his head back.

"I am pretty sure this is the beginning of the end" He said softly "We need to prepare for the possibility that we're going to have to go the other way"

xoxox

"Did you know that Merlin created the cruciatus curse?" Penny said "Apparently it was originally used to restart people's hearts after they were hit by lightning or suffered other shocks"

"Wow" Tracey stared at her.

"He also created the imperius curse as a way to help people get over their fears" Penny looked at the book "Who knew he pioneered aversion therapy?"

"He also created a curse to turn chickens into slightly bigger chickens" Luna said, looking in another book.

"Yeah" Beccy said, walking out of the northern wall, a chest with a golden seal on it "That wasn't one of my greatest moments. On the other hand it was kind of fun to confuse the local farmers" She walked over to the nearest table and put the chest down. She pressed her hand into the top and it flipped open.

"Ladies -- the reason we came here" She pulled out a circular seal, a short wooden stick and a leather bound book with the same symbol as the seal.

"The Seal of Merlin, one of The Rods of The Five Wizards and The Book of The Patriarch" She said in a voice full of peace and serenity. She held the stick up, squeezed it and it quadrupled in size until it was a little taller than she was.

"These are universally recognised as the symbols of Merlin" She said "No one who sees them can challenge them, and they cannot be taken without permission" She paused "You all have my permission to touch these, and use them as necessary"

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

"I thought I should do that as soon as possible, since taking them without permission ends in death" Beccy said casually, then she realised all three of them were staring at her "Did I not mention that?"

"No" Penny said "And on that topic is there anything else we should know?"

"No" Beccy shook her head "That's about it" She smiled, then she squeezed the staff and it shrank back to its previous size. She placed it back in the box, then closed it up.

"I realise you probably want to read The Book -- it is one of the most important books of magic ever written -- but we shouldn't stay here too long" She looked around "Someone will start to ask why Hermione is sat in the middle of the field, or The Ministry might notice the magic start to notice the magic emanating from the field she is sat in" She smiled "Merlin's Sanctum has been lost to the ages, and we should probably leave it that way"

"Can I take this book?" Penny asked "Because it is kind of interesting" Beccy smiled.

"Yes. And Luna -- you can take that one too" The two women picked up the books, then followed Beccy out of the inner sanctum and back through the maze of corridors until they emerged into the field. Beccy turned to face the entrance, then made a few gestures and there was another shimmer in the air.

"And the sanctum is buried again" She said, then she turned "Now -- where is my daughter?"


	11. Death Comes To Us All

Padma, Neville, Tracey and Lavender took their seats in the public gallery.

"It seems a shame they are going to miss this" Lavender said, watching as the judges files into The Chamber "I mean Hermione especially -- you would have thought she'd definitely want to see this"

"On the other hand she is leading three of our friends and her father to one of the most dangerous places on earth" Padma replied, then frowned "Is The Vault even on earth?"

"Based on what Beccy said about her inner sanctum it could be in an entirely different dimension" Tracey said "And now that I say that out loud it sound kind of strange"

"It only sounds strange now that you're saying it out loud?" Neville asked in amusement.

"It's been a long day" Tracey said "I travelled to another dimension and saw the lost Book of The Patriarch" She looked down into the well of the court as a man with silver blonde hair was lead in "And now I get to see this"

"Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy" Kingsley said in a calm, firm voice "You are charge with multiple crimes, including the attempted murder of Katie Bell, the attempted murder of Horace Slughorn, the attempted murder of Ron Weasley, the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiracy, sedition, insurrection, casting multiple unforgivable curses, torture, conspiracy to commit torture, kidnapping, conspiracy to commit torture and being a Death Eater. Do you understand the charges as they have been made?"

"Yes"

"Yes Minister" One of the other judges snapped.

"You don't have to refer to me as Minister" Draco said "I don't expect to become Minister for at least another five years" 

xoxox

"That doesn't bode well" Tracey said "Generally -- when Draco is cocky he is very calm about his future"

xoxox

"You will be permitted to present a defence after the case has been made against you" Kingsley continued.

"Might I say something first?"

"No" Kingsley shook his head "Please remain silent while the case against you is being presented, otherwise we will be required to silence you"

xoxox

Hermione and Gary walked out into the reception area of the cottage, and looked at Percy, Luna and Daphne.

"So -- just to ask you one more time -- you are sure you want to come with us?" 

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Very well" Gary smiled "Percy, Luna -- please take my daughter's hands. Daphne......" He held out his hand. Percy and Luna each took one of Hermione's hands, while Daphne took his.

"Okay -- now....... don't scream" He said.

"Why shouldn't......." Daphne started, and then all five of them vanished in two swirls of black/purple smoke.

xoxox

An instant later two swirls of purple/black smoke appeared at the bottom of a gorge.

"...... we scream?" Daphne finished, then looked around "Okay -- I get it" She blinked "What was that?"

"It's like apparation, but having the power of an immortal being gives it a little extra kick" Hermione said with a smile "Being able to occupy every point in space is surprisingly useful"

"Every point in space........." Percy stared at her, then shook his head "No -- I don't want to know"

"Probably a good idea" Hermione smiled "So -- come with us" She walked off down the gorge and the other four followed her.

A few minutes later, she came to a halt, and Luna stared at her.

"You realise there are no bushes to hide behind if you want to throw up" She said with a slight smile. Hermione turned to look at her.

"Dark magic doesn't make me want to throw up" She said "It makes me want to rip the heads off people and shove a flaming sword down their neck"

"That sounds painful" Luna commented "And not something the patriarch should really be doing" Hermione smiled.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, sweetie" She turned around and looked down the gorge "Okay -- for those of you who don't know, the reason I've stopped is that we've reached the area around the portal where The Dark One's magic is reaching, and although I am invested with the powers of The Dark One, I am also invested with the powers of Merlin and since Nimue cursed the site so Merlin and his descendants could never cross onto the site again" She paused "If I go any further there are good odds something bad will happen to me"

"It's not pretty" Luna nodded "She threw up when we went to Merlin's Inner Sanctum" 

"Was that really necessary, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry"

"So my father will take you on and into the darkest, scariest place in this world or the next" She paused, then glanced at Gary "Okay -- I see how fun that is now" He smiled back at her.

"It's the comedy evil -- it's kind of addictive" He replied, then he looked at the other four "Okay, my sacrificial lambs -- follow me" 

xoxox

"He attacked me in toilets of The Three Broomsticks"

"He forced Madame Rosmerta to give me a cursed necklace that nearly killed me"

"He gave Slughorn poisoned mead that nearly killed all three of us"

"He tried to murder Professor Dumbledore"

"He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts who attacked me and injured me"

"He tried to kidnap us"

"He became part of The Inquisition Squad"

xoxox

Gary and the group came to an end of the gorge, then he raised his hand.

"Nu ignora aceasta rugaminte este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce" He said in a dark intense voice "Acum! ACUM!" He paused "ACUM!" There was a moment where nothing happened, then a tiny circle of light appeared. As they all watched, the circle expanded and grew bigger until it was eight feet across.

"Follow me" He said "And try not to freak out"

xoxox

"That concludes the case for The Ministry" Kingsley said "Mister Malfoy -- you may now present your case, but I will remind you this is a court and you will respect the court"

"Of course, Minister" Draco stood up "I would never want to show disrespect to a body that holds the law in contempt, the people it is supposed to serve in contempt and the citizens who put it where it is in total and utter contempt"

"Mister Malfoy -- you appear to be drifting from the point"

"Am I?" Draco clasped his hands behind his back "My point, Minister, is that my friends and I have been dragged off the street, thrown in prison, transferred to the worst place on earth and then forced to defend myself against the most spurious charges imaginable"

"So you deny these charges?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course I deny these charges -- as far as I am concerned, Mister Shacklebolt, there are no charges to deny" He looked at the various judges "The Ministry's position on the imperius curse is very clear. It has been documented that I was under duress for quite a large part of my life -- and there is plenty of evidence that equates the imperius curse with duress. Finally a number of the alleged crimes you described happened while I was a minor, which -- under Ministry law -- would make it unlikely for you to be able to convict me and also questionable for you to put me on trial in the first place"

xoxox

"Do all Slytherins learn this in school? Or is it taught at Death Eater University?" Padma asked.

xoxox

Daphne followed Percy through the tunnel as it sloped downwards.

"Is anyone else slightly freaked out?" She asked.

"A little" Luna said from behind her "I like the fact there are torches on the wall -- this would be way creepier if it was pitch black"

"I put the torches in because it is far easier to lure people down to their death if they think it is a normal cave tunnel" Gary said from the front of the line, then realised there was a surprising amount of silence coming from behind him "That's one of those things I shouldn't say, isn't it?"

"Not while we are all in a darkened corridor that's possibly in a different dimension and we have no way of escaping" Percy said.

"Sorry" Gary replied.

"The power of an immortal dark being stuck in your head?" Luna asked.

"Pretty much" Gary said, then he came to a halt "One second.........." He made a complicated motion in the air with his hand, then a door appeared in the wall and slowly swung open. He turned to face the other three.

"finem cubiculo tenebris" He said "The dark sanctum from where Dark Ones are born and the sources of all evil are created" He paused "Have a look around, feel free to examine things but if you see any spells don't say anything" He frowned "Also there is a large sigil drawn in a circle in the middle of the room. Try not to walk across it, or in it. I'd just stay at least five feet away from it to be honest"

"Do we want to know?" Luna asked.

"No" Gary shook his head "You really do not want to know" He turned back and walked through the doorway, waving his hands so the chamber lit up as he entered it.

xoxox

"Mister Malfoy -- are you suggesting you shouldn't be on trial at all?"

"I'm suggesting that Ministry laws are clear and that appeasing terrorists who murder indiscriminately is not a good enough reason to break them" Draco replied calmly "And that if you go ahead and put a dozen of your most prominent and distinguished members of society in prison just to keep the peace then there will be a price to pay"

"Are you threatening us, Mister Malfoy?" Kingsley asked, his voice taking on a slightly darker tone.

"I am merely stating a fact, Minister Shacklebolt" Draco said affably "I can't be responsible for how you interpret it" Kingsley stared at him.

"Is that all you have to say in your defence?"

"I believe I have made my case, yes"

"Very well" Kingsley nodded "As with the others who are currently on trial, you will be returned to Azkaban and held until the final judgement is rendered"

"I am aware" Draco said in the same affable tone "And I will add it to my list of grievances, and once I am released I will ensure they are all addressed" 

xoxox

Neville stood up as Draco was lead out of the court.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sit through any more of these trials" He said "It's clear where they are going, and it also seems The Ministry doesn't have the will to push back against it" Padma, Lavender and Tracey waited until Draco had left the courtroom, then stood up as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Lavender asked.

"We probably shouldn't discuss that here" Padma said "The last thing we need is someone walking in and overhearing us"

"She is not wrong" Tracey said "Shall we go?"

xoxox

"This is.........." Percy looked around "I mean from what Penny told me about Merlin's inner sanctum I was expecting something impressive but this is....... " He looked around again "Does this place have walls?"

"No" Gary shook his head "I mean -- it does have walls, but they only exist when I need them -- the entire chamber exists outside of space time, and pretty much bends to my will as I require" He paused "I'm afraid I can't give you that power -- it's kind of a Dark One thing" He smiled "I could turn you all into Dark Ones, but trust me -- that's more trouble than it's worth" He looked over to a corner "Continue looking around, but I'll be back in five minutes -- or at least what will seem like five minutes" He walked off into the shadows.

"Should we follow him?" Daphne asked.

"No" The voice seemed to come from all around them.

"Okay then" Daphne smiled, then she walked over to the pedestal nearest to her "So this is the....." She looked at the plaque "Amulet of Osiris?" She looked over at Percy.

"The Lord of The Underworld?" He arched his eyebrows "From what I remember, and by remember I mean from the odd things Penny told me, it gives people the power over life and death. It can recall those who have passed beyond and gone to the....... bad place and the ability to send anyone there with just a word" He saw Daphne's eyes light up "But before you get too excited by the idea of using it to help our cause using it corrupts your soul to the point where you become The Lord of The Underworld and will suffer for the rest of eternity" 

"That sounds bad" Daphne frowned.

"Quite" He paused "But this....... this is more interesting" He looked at the small circular bowl "This apparently retrieves any object that has been lost to the ages" He looked up at them "Remember when Harry told us that The Elder Wand and The Resurrection Stone were found and then misplaced?"

"You think this could find them?" Luna asked "Would The Elder Wand even work for us?"

"Not us" Daphne looked at Percy, who nodded "You want to give The Elder Wand to Hermione?"

"I can see how she could find a use for it" He said quietly "And if she is the most powerful mage in the known world, maybe The Wand will just give her its allegiance?" 

"And if not we could organise a get together of The DA and friendly duelling tournament" Tracey smiled "Then ensure Harry meets Hermione in the final and....... Robert is your father's brother" Daphne, Percy and Luna all stared at her "That's not the expression, is it?

"Not really, no" Luna shook her head "But we get the idea" She paused "But we should probably wait for Gary to come back before we try it -- I mean if there is a down side to The Amulet of Osiris then there might be a downside to this as well"

"Every time you use it, you lose your sense of direction for an increasing amount of time, until you more or less lose it forever" Gary replied, walking out of the shadows behind them "I would suggest if you are going to look for the lost Hallows that one of you look for each of them, and you limit it to only looking for them" He paused "Of course, you could let someone who wouldn't be affected by the curse use it"

"That would make sense" Daphne smiled "For a slightly crazy, immortal Dark Lord you are very smart"

"Thank you Miss Greengrass" Gary smiled "For that, I'm not going to leave you screaming in the darkness for the rest of eternity" He paused "Hermione's right -- I really need to work on my sense of humour"

xoxox

Hermione turned round as her three friends walked out of the circle of light, followed by her father. As he stepped out of the light, it closed up behind him.

"Greetings and Felicitations" Hermione smiled "How did it go?"

"Your father specifically said he wasn't going to leave me screaming in the darkness for the rest of eternity" Daphne said "So that was nice" Hermione turned to look at her father.

"Daddy?" She said in a playful voice "Why were you talking to my friends about screaming in the darkness?"

"Oh -- you know -- the usual reasons" Gary shrugged "But on the upside Percy think's he has found a way to get hold of The Elder Wand and The Resurrection Stone, and I retrieved the The Nightmare, The Widowmaker and The Soul Shredder" He realised Daphne, Percy and Luna were all staring at him with various degrees of horror.

"Oh -- don't worry, they're not as scary as they sound" Hermione said "They are books of spells full of the darkest curses that can destroy entire communities in less than seven words" She realised that -- if anything -- the looks on her friends' faces had become more horrified "That didn't make it better, did it?"

"No" Percy said "Not even in the slightest"

"Oh well -- you live and learn" She shrugged "So -- shall we go?"

xoxox

Two days later, Percy arrived at the cottage.

"According to the general gossip around The Ministry they are going to announce the decision of the deferred judgements this afternoon" He said as he sat down in the lounge. 

"Any news about how it's going to go?" Gary asked.

"The Wizengamot are being surprisingly closed lipped about" Percy sighed "I am amazed at how well they have kept these trials compartmentalised within The DMLE and The Wizengamot -- you would have thought something would have leaked out by now"

"That's a bad sign, isn't it?" Beccy glanced at Hermione "If they were going to send these fu....."

"Mother!"

"......ndementally bad people to jail, then they'd be willing to let it leak" Beccy finished "If they are keeping it secret it must mean they are scared of the outcome"

"I hate to say it, but your mother's right" Percy nodded "Based on the utter bollocks that the Death Eaters have been spewing and the fact that The Ministry hasn't just been dismissing it out of hand......." He trailed off and sighed "I am pretty sure they are going to cave and set all twelve of them free -- they are going to find some precedent, or some excuse. Whether it is the imperius, or duress, or childhood, or so that they don't have to bring any of us to trial" He took a deep breath "Do you have something planned? When they are released?"

"We do" Hermione nodded "And we'll let you know if it becomes necessary -- I know it seems like we are keeping secrets, but........"

"What we don't know we can't accidentally tell people about" Percy smiled "So -- will we see you this afternoon?"

"Yes -- I think the entire Order should be there. At the very least I would like everyone who has a seat there" 

"I will let the others know" He said "Did you find the lost items?"

"We did, but we thought we should wait for The DA meet up until after anything else" Gary said "Given the large number of DA members of testified at the trials, they are probably going to be as upset with the results as we are so starting a duelling tournament might not be the best idea"

"So -- we'll meet you at The Ministry before the trials resume, and then depending on just how bad the outcome is, we will arrange a meeting tonight back here" Hermione finished "And in the tween time........ I guess we'll see what happens"

xoxox

Later that afternoon she lead The Order through the corridors of The Ministry until they reached the doors to the court room.

"The Wizengamot has closed the court to the public for the announcement of the deferred judgement" The usher said "No one is permitted to watch the session today"

"That is unacceptable" Neville walked to the front of the group "My name is Neville Longbottom, and along with Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil, Miss Brown and Mister Weasley we demand to be seated. Otherwise we will take this up with The Minister, The Wizengamot and as many newspapers as we see fit" He stared at the usher.

"If you could wait here for a moment" The usher replied, then turned and walked into the court room. 

"It's definitely going the wrong way" Hermione said "If they are keeping the public out, then they have something to hide. They can seal the judgement and just publish the verdicts" She looked at the door "If we can get in to the court then they won't be able to deny what we hear"

"Do you think they will let us in?" Gary asked.

"They have no grounds to seal the court, but The Ministry seems to be a law unto itself right now" Hermione sighed, then she saw a few smiles on the faces of her friends "And Minister Shacklebolt is standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, he is" Kingsley said "So I understand you are threatening my usher and demanding access to a sealed court room"

"Minister, you were appointed to your position on a promise to make The Ministry a more open and honest place. This is your first real test of that promise -- sealing the court room at the end of the most important trial in a generation suggests you have something to hide, and that you are doing it to protect the suspects" She paused "Or are you serving a different agenda?" Kingsley stared at her.

"You can all come in. However I would like to remind you that this is an official proceeding, and would ask you to comport yourself in such a way"

"We will keep that in mind, Minister" Hermione said, then took a step to one side "After you" She watched as the rest of The Order filed in, then she looked at Kingsley.

"Minister" She gave a polite nod, then walked into the court room. Kingsley stared after her, then turned and walked down the corridor.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later he looked out over the court room, where all twelve defendants were lined up.

"The issues raised by this case have proved to be very complicated. The issues of age, of what and wasn't done under the imperius curse, questions of whether curses can be justified under conditions of battle, whether duress is the same as force. Questions of use of veritaserum" He paused.

"The full Wizengamot has debated this back and forth, and consulted a number of sources" He looked around "Following all of our discussions and debates, we came to the following conclusion" He glanced up the public platform, then looked back down at the defendants.

"There are no legal grounds on which we can convict any of the defendants with any certainty" He said in a quiet, firm voice "As a result, all twelve defendants are released, without any stain on their character and with the apologies of The Ministry"

There was a moment of silence, then Draco stood up.

"Minister" He paused "While none of us are exactly jumping for joy at being held in Azkaban for ten days just to be told that you had no reason to hold us in the first place, we are grateful that The Ministry has come to its senses and realised just how foolish this entire trial process has been" He looked at his fellow defendants "Hopefully we can now get on with our lives and this unjust and unfair persecution can stop" 

"As I said -- you have our apologies, and as far as The Ministry is concerned you will be free to continue the rest of your lives" Kingsley said, then he and the rest of the members of the Wizengamot turned and left the room. 

xoxox

"To be fair" Hermione said "As far as I am concerned they are free to live the rest of their lives" She paused "Even if the rest of their lives is......" She glanced at her watch "Thirty six hours"

xoxox

"Chief Warlock -- this is outrageous" Neville stood in the centre of the well "We all know the crimes of those that The Ministry let off without a second thought. Some of us were there and witnessed these crimes first hand" He turned to face Griselda "If people can escape justice just because of their heritage and their money, how can we be assured that The Ministry won't decide to punish others for the lack of same?" 

"Mister Longbottom -- what are you suggesting?"

"I would have thought that would be obvious, Chief Warlock" Lavender stood up.

"Mister Longbottom -- do you give way?" Griselda asked, and Neville waved his hand. Lavender strode down.

"Chief Warlock -- a number of us here, including the four of us who were inducted together, lived through a war to ensure people would be treated equally. To ensure the time of pureblood supremacy was over. And yet the first test of this the Ministry failed and failed spectacularly" She paused "What reassurances do we have that should any more illustrious and prominent members of society be brought before the courts for trial that they won't be given the same..... fair and balanced treatment as we saw over the past ten days?"

"Miss Brown -- you are treading on dangerous territory here" Griselda stared down at her "It is not for this chamber to pass judgement on the courts"

"Even when the courts have failed in their duty and are failing to hold to their oaths?" Padma asked from her seat.

"Miss Patil......." Griselda cautioned.

"Chief Warlock -- if we are to serve all of our citizens" Padma rose to her feet "Then we must stand up for all of our citizens, not just those who The Ministry deems worthy of protection" She paused "A job that would be easier if our number didn't include criminals, terrorists, torturers and murderers of course"

"Miss Patil!" Griselda rose to her feet "You are aware of the rules, and that speaking of fellow members of The Wizengamot in such terms is not permitted"

"You want me to lie?" Padma asked in surprise.

"The rules of conduct of The Wizengamot are clear, Miss Patil" Griselda repeated "I would ask you to withdraw your comments otherwise I will have to ask you to leave this chamber" Padma stared back at her.

"Very well" Griselda said "The session is suspended. Miss Patil, please see me in my chambers"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Neville, Daphne and Lavender met Padma as she walked out into the atrium.

"That went well" Neville said drily.

"I admit I could have found a better way of expressing my point" Padma shrugged "But there are some things in life you just have to do, otherwise you can no longer look yourself in the mirror" 

"Well -- at least you'll have more free time during the day now" Lavender pointed out "Catch up on your reading" Padma stared at her "Or you could learn to juggle geese" Padma stared at her for a moment longer, then looked at Neville.

"Have you been snogging her senseless again?"

xoxox

"So -- twelve targets" Hermione said. The Order had gathered in the conference room at eleven o'clock the night after the trials "Twelve targets and eleven of us" She paused.

"However my mother's magic is not suited to what we have to do -- as those of you who have been out on quests with us will have seen there are certain limitations that my father and my mother have against each other's magic" She glanced at Gary and Beccy, who were stood at the back of the room "My mother is really not suited to ripping people's hearts out of their chests -- it doesn't agree with her" She smiled.

"So that leaves ten of us" She continued "Or -- to put it another way -- four groups of two, and my father and me. That would give us six teams -- and each team could take care of two targets"

"You and your father......" Daphne asked.

"We have more experience -- at least the memory of having more experience" Gary said from the back of the room "The only reason we are not suggesting we do all twelve between us is covering that much ground in one night will take far more energy than we have -- we have the magic of an immortal being but Hermione is still growing and I have only been magical for a hundred days or so" He shrugged "We are still growing into our new roles"

"So -- we have a list of names" Hermione waved her hand and twelve names appeared on the board behind her "Over the next twenty minutes I want you to figure out who you want to team up with, and who you want to deal with" She paused "I realise we will all want Draco, so I suggest we draw lots for him if it comes to that" There were a few laughs.

"Only one condition -- the same one as we have already" She looked around "You can't go out with your partner. I know we are all growing close, and that we all care for each other, but when we are out there I want you concentrating on what you're doing, not on each other" There were nods from around the room.

"Okay then" She smiled "Teams?"

xoxox

Kingsley walked through the corridors of The Ministry, then found his way to Arthur's office.

"Good evening Minister"

"Mister Weasley" Kingsley nodded "Arthur" 

"Kingsley" Arthur gestured to the chair, and they both sat down "Long day"

"Long day" Kingsley nodded "Did I do the right thing?" Arthur gazed back at him, then stood up and walked over to the side table and picked up a bottle.

"Did you act within the law? Were any laws or guidelines broken? Were any Ministry oaths violated?" He asked, pouring our two drinks and bringing them back.

"No" Kingsley shook his head "We are required to treat everyone equally in front of the law. According to the laws that is what we did" He sighed "But I can't help feeling that we picked the wrong side"

"We are less than a year from the end of a war that ripped our society apart" Arthur said "If we put half of those who fought on one side in the war in prison for the rest of their lives then we risk dividing the country again, and potentially starting another war"

"So we can have justice, as long as nothing changes?" Kingsley said.

"Justice isn't vengeance" Arthur replied "Justice is fair, justice is blind but justice doesn't always lead to people being convicted -- at least not in a free and fair state" He shrugged "You can't use the office of The Minister as a blunt instrument to settle old scores, Minister"

"I know" Kingsley took a drink "Hestia resigned. She said she couldn't serve in a Ministry where her job was to be part of a theatre crew -- she might as well get a job as part in a theatre crew and make more money" He paused "She refused to serve out her notice -- I could have insisted but I thought if I made a fuss she would talk to the papers there would be more of a problem"

"So who is our new DMLE?"

"This happened an hour ago, so I am still working on it" Kingsley said drily "However there are a lack of qualified candidates "Most of the previous Ministry were just in the court room, and I suspect asking any of those to take the job would also cause a problem. And most of Scrimgeour's Ministry or Fudge's Ministry are dead"

"Also a problem" Arthur nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"There's the next generation" Arthur suggested "The group that fought in the war" Kingsley stared at him.

"The DA?" He asked sceptically.

"I wasn't thinking of the children, specifically" Arthur shook his head "But there are some of the children......." He trailed off "Sorry -- I still think of people my Bill and my Charlie's age as children, even though they are fully grown men" He paused "There are still some of the young men who left Hogwarts a few years ago who might be ready for a job"

"I will take it under advisement" Kingsley replied "And your older children?" Arthur shook his head.

"Bill is happy where he is. The war left Gringotts in more than a little chaos the new Chief Goblin seems more willing to talk to us about peace. And Charlie is going back to Romania to help rehabilitate some of the creatures Voldemort used and abused" He smiled "And you know about Percy"

"We have met, yes" Kingsley nodded "Your son is very...... forthright in his opinions"

"We raised him to be his own man, Kingsley, and we are very proud of that" Arthur said in said in a voice that Kingsley couldn't really argue with.

"He certainly does have opinions" He said, then he sighed "Well -- I suppose it is time to return to work" He stood up "Arthur?"

"Yes, Kingsley?"

"What do we do if these twenty turn up dead as well?" Kingsley looked down at his old friend, and Arthur sighed.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

xoxox

Hermione looked at the board, and smiled.

"That went well" She said "So we go in around three hours -- the spells we have taught you should get you past any wards, and allow you to transport yourselves directly to the target in question" She looked around the group.

"As always, even at this point, you are free to back out and say no. My parents and I have no desire to make anyone do anything against their will. We have no desire to misuse anyone, and you are free to leave at any time"

"During the war, I saw Gregory murder a muggle family" Padma said in a near whisper "He tortured them to death just because he could"

"After the breakout from Azkaban, there were four murders near my town" Tracey said "Colm and Taylor just stretching their legs"

"The Ministry knows what these people did, and have done nothing because they don't want to upset the status quo" Daphne added "They want to keep the peace, and are willing to let murderers and torturers and panderers go free to do it" She looked around "Do you think if they find out the eleven of us are responsible for these crimes they will let us go free?"

"Some of you, maybe" Hermione said with a slight smile, but Daphne shook her head.

"Children of Death Eaters, muggle lovers, half-breeds -- take your pick" She shrugged "Neville, Percy and Padma are the only ones with any respectability and they clearly defer to you so no one will really trust them -- especially if they're found to be murdering Death Eaters. And Death Eaters who have the stamp of Ministry approval? Forget about it"

"And I thought I was cynical" Hermione laughed "So you won't back even though we will all hang together?"

"Sometimes you've got to do what is right, not what is easy" Tracey replied, then she screwed up her face "Did you just make me quote that senile old fool? Oh gods -- now I feel like I need a shower" The room exploded with laughter.

"Okay, okay" Hermione held up her hand and the room quietened down "You each have your targets. We start in around three hours, and return here when we're done, where we will drink a toast to our fallen friends and to the future" She paused "Until then -- I suggest you prepare yourselves" She waved her hand "There are rooms for each of you, or couples....... well -- you get the idea" She smiled "So go -- enjoy yourselves, rest, frolic, be free" She glanced at the clock "Three hours"

xoxox

_14th February, 1999_

**TWELVE PUREBLOODS FOUND DEAD**

**ALL TWELVE MURDER VICTIMS RECENTLY ACQUITTED BY MINISTRY**

**MINISTER VOWS TO FIND CULRPITS**

xoxox

_14th February, 1999_

**"JUSTICE IS SERVED" IN ST VALENTINES DAY MASSACRE**

**TWELVE FORMER DEATH EATERS MURDERED IN THEIR HOMES**

**WAS THIS INEVITABLE AFTER MINISTRY FAILED TO DO ITS DUTY?**


	12. The Return Of The Heir

_14th February, 1999_

**MINISTRY VOWS TO BRING KILLERS TO JUSTICE**

**Special Team Formed To Investigate Crimes**

By Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Staff Reporter

Following the shocking revelations this morning, Minister Shacklebolt announced the formation of a special team dedicated to finding the person or persons that slaughtered twelve innocent men and women in their beds early this morning.

And on what is usually the most romantic day of the year, newly appointed Director of Magical Law Enforcement Eliza McCary had another chilling announcement to make.

"Following investigations on the bodies of Lucius Malfoy, Granson Goyle and Vincello Crabbe, we were able to determine the cause of deaths for those three men, as well as the cause of deaths for the twelve victims found in their beds this morning. It seems that all fifteen men and women have had their hearts removed from their bodies"

This has been confirmed by sources in St Mungos -- despite having no injuries, no scars and there being no signs of magic, all fifteen victims have had their hearts taken out of their bodies.

There is no known magic, no known potion, no known method that can do this. Whatever -- whoever -- has done this, has discovered a whole new branch of magic. One that is a danger to every member of society. And we believe that The Ministry must take steps to deal with these criminals before they become a more serious threat.

xoxox

"I guess our secret is out" Gary looked down at his daughter "So - stage two?"

"Pretty sure we are at stage three now" She replied, then frowned "Maybe stage four?"

"I will summon The Order, and we will meet at The Ministry at eleven" He said "At which point we will cross the Rubicon, and all that other nonsense"

"Sounds fun" She took his hand "Thank you -- I'm not sure I've ever really thanked you for everything you've done for me"

"Cursed you with the memories of the darkest immortal in history? Taught you how to rip the hearts out of living human beings and crush them to dust? Turned my once sweet, loving daughter into a murderer?" He said "You're welcome"

"You've given me the power not to be afraid" She put her arms around him "You've shown me how to create a just world, where the good end happily and the bad end unhappily and where there can be kittens for everyone" She rested her head against his chest "You and Mum have given me what I need to set the world to rights, and to ensure........" She paused "To ensure the red rain of Langemarck will lead to our golden age" Gary arched his eyebrows.

"An apt reference" He smiled "Do you think it will turn out better for us than it did for LMM?"

"The power of three immortals and the best friends we've ever had?" She looked up at him "Of course it will" She paused, then shrugged "And if it doesn't will just kill everyone and start again"

"That's my girl" He said with a laugh, then kissed her on the top of her head.

xoxox

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati watched as Neville, Lavender, Daphne, Tracey and Padma walked up Diagon Alley towards The Ministry.

"I thought The Wizengamot wasn't meeting until tomorrow to discuss the murders?" Parvati said.

"I haven't heard anything" Harry shrugged "Do you think we should....."

"If The Wizengamot had called an extraordinary session, I think we would have been notified" Ginny pointed out "Wherever they are going I don't think it has anything to do with us"

"I suppose so" Harry leaned back in his seat "So what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Someone's killing purebloods -- ripping out their hearts and leaving them for dead" Harry said "It seems like something we should do something about"

"The Ministry is dealing with it" Ginny said, resting her hand on his "You've saved the world already, my love -- I think it is okay to let someone else look after it for a few months" She smiled "So -- lunch" She stroked his arm "It is the most romantic day of the year, after all" He laughed, then looked at Ron and Parvati.

"What do you think?"

"That the idea of you and my baby sister getting romantic makes me feel sick" Ron said "But when I said that to her she hit me very hard and it hurt. A lot. So -- lunch"

xoxox

"Morning" Gary nodded "And thank you for coming. I realise you probably all have other plans, but I thought that a show of numbers would be more convincing"

"So we ask to talk to The Minister and Chief Warlock, and explain why we are here" Hermione continued.

"At which point they welcome us with open arms and declare the start of a golden age?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"In a perfect world, yes" Beccy said "However if there is one thing I am certain this world isn't, it is perfect" She paused "That made slightly more sense in my head"

"I'm not sure it did" Hermione smiled.

"Shush you" Beccy waved her hands at her daughter "So -- lets go" 

xoxox

"Good morning" The receptionist looked up, then blinked as she saw eleven people stood in front of her "How can I help you?"

"We would like to see The Minister and Chief Warlock" Gary said.

"The Minister and Chief Warlock are busy" The receptionist said "There has been quite a lot going on this morning, in case you were not aware"

"We are aware, but we would still like to see The Minister and Chief Warlock" Gary repeated "We have information that they need to know" The receptionist gazed at them.

"I am afraid they are busy, Mister?"

"Mister Granger, Misses Martin Granger and Miss Granger" Gary said "And associates" He paused, then glanced at his wife "Love?" She gave a brief nod.

"Can you tell them that my wife wishes to speak to them about taking up a long vacant seat in The Wizengamot, and that if they do not speak to us, she will go out into the streets and announce it there" He said calmly "And that I suspect they would much rather learn of it first hand than when the news has spread from one end of the country to the other" The receptionist blinked in surprise again.

"Please wait here -- do not try to enter The Ministry or you will be stopped"

"Of course" Gary nodded. He turned to the rest of The Order "Please have a seat -- I am sure this won't take long"

xoxox

"Chief Warlock, Minister Shacklebolt -- there is a small group of people who have asked to see you" The receptionist said, standing in Griselda's office "I know that you both have quite a lot on your plate this morning, however I was told to tell you that Misses Martin Granger would like to talk to you about taking up her seat in The Wizengamot, and that if she cannot see you today she is going to announce her intention in public and that this would most likely annoy you" 

"Misses Martin Granger?" Griselda asked "Would that be Hermione Granger's mother?"

"I think so" The receptionist nodded.

"Hermione Granger who is -- amongst other things -- famous for being a muggle born witch" The receptionist stared back at her.

"I am just relaying what I was asked to tell you, Chief Warlock"

"You don't think this is a joke?" Kingsley asked.

"They seem quite serious, Minister" 

"Very well -- bring them here, and we'll talk to them" Griselda said "However I would ask that you keep their comments to yourself -- please do not tell anyone else what they've said"

"Of course, Chief Warlock" The receptionist nodded, then turned and left the office.

xoxox

Gary glanced down the corridor, then stood up as the receptionist came back into view.

"They will see you now. Do you know the way to the Chief Warlock's office?"

"We do" Neville said, from a few feet away "We will escort them there" The receptionist stared at him "Neville Longbottom -- I sit in The Wizengamot along with three others in our party"

"Very well -- since you four are free to move around in The Ministry, I will let you escort the others. However you are responsible for them, so if they go on a rampage and tear up the building then I will come looking for you" The receptionist said with a slight smile.

"If they even look like they're going to misbehave I promise we'll stun them and tie them up and throw them in the deepest darkest dungeon we can fine" Neville said, then turned to Gary "If you'd like to come with me, Mister Granger?"

xoxox

Five minutes later, they were stood outside Griselda's office. Gary knocked on the door, and Griselda opened the door.

"Mister Granger?" She asked, and Gary nodded "And these are your associates?" Gary nodded again "I am afraid my office is not big enough for all of you, so some of you will have to wait out here, or we will have to go to a bigger office"

"We are fine here" Gary said "Is there space for me, my wife, my daughter and Mister Longbottom?"

"Of course" Griselda said.

"That is all we need" Gary looked at the others "If you would like to wait out here?"

"Of course, Mister Granger" Daphne nodded, then they all sat down in the various seats. Gary smiled, then turned back to Griselda.

"Chief Warlock? We are at your disposal"

xoxox

Kingsley watched as four people filed into Griselda's office, then he and Griselda sat down behind her desk while the four newcomers stood in a line in front of it.

"Misses Granger, I understand that you wish to take your seat in The Wizengamot?" Kingsley said.

"It's Martin Granger, and yes" Beccy nodded.

"However I was under the impression you are a muggle?" Kingsley continued "And although I admit I am no expert on the entire history of The Wizengamot and all of the seats, I am not aware of either a Granger or Martin Granger seat" He paused "We are just curious about the circumstances surrounding your claim"

"I entirely understand, Minister" Beccy said "And I can provide an explanation -- you just have to bare with me for a moment" She looked at her husband, who gave an encouraging nod.

"I never knew I was magical" She said "My father went to school in another country, and he had a bad time. His life was pretty much destroyed because of his magic, and he wanted to ensure that his family never went through that" She paused "So he didn't tell his wife, or their children, and he cast a binding spell so they wouldn't know they were magical and wouldn't be able to perform any spells"

"I'm sorry for that" Griselda said.

"Well given what my daughter went through at the hands of your upstanding members of society, I am starting to see his point" Gary said "But this is my wife's story, so I'll let her continue"

"Thank you" Beccy smiled "I was raised not knowing about my heritage, so when Hermione was accepted to Hogwarts, my husband and I genuinely thought she was the first in our line with magic" She glanced at her daughter "But when we moved, and my parents lost track of me because of the spell my daughter felt she had to cast to keep us safe from your upstanding members of society, my father reversed the spell halfway through the year, and I found that I could do magic"

"I thought your daughter said she had to restore your memory?" Griselda frowned.

"Oh -- she did" Gary nodded "We still thought we were Monica and Wendel. Just now we were Wendel and Monica -- witch"

"And the reason you didn't mention this when Kingsley came to see you?" Griselda pressed.

"I didn't think it was any of his -- or your -- business" Hermione said "We were just getting used to the change ourselves, and had no desire for our family story to be part of the gossip of the magical world" She paused "Why?"

"Just curious" Griselda replied.

"Anyway -- I learned I was a witch, but since I was isolated there wasn't a lot I could do. However when my daughter restored our memories, and we came home, we were able to look into my line -- into my father's line -- and we learned the truth about why my father's magical life was so difficult, about why he decided to hide his lineage and protect his children from those troubles in the future" Beccy paused "We learned who I was, and who my daughter is"

"Which is, I presume why you want to see us today?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes" Beccy nodded, then she took a deep breath and clasped her hands behind her back "I have come forward to claim the seat of Merlin"

"Merlin?" Kingsley asked "The father of all wizards? The creator of our society? The Patriarch?"

"He also made a very good cheese pie" Hermione said "At least according to the books we found"

"You are serious" Griselda said "Someone who according to all our records was a muggle less than a year ago is claiming to be the Heir of Merlin? And wants to claim Merlin's Seat in our government?" She looked at the group "This isn't a joke?"

"No, Chief Warlock" Beccy said "I am very serious. I am descended from Merlin, and following the events of the past few weeks I wish to use the power and influence that comes with my inheritance to make this world a better place" 

"Miss Granger" Kingsley looked at Hermione "I realise that I don't know a lot about muggle genetics, but if I accept the premise that your mother is the Heir of Merlin -- just if, not that I necessarily do -- then wouldn't that also make you an Heir too? Or are you going to tell me that you are adopted?"

"No -- I am her daughter, and my father's daughter" Hermione said "Something I am very proud of"

"Of which you are very proud" Beccy interjected, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" She looked at her mother "Now?"

"You are Hermione Jane Granger, battle commander of The DA, muggle born witch, survivor of Malfoy Manor and Heir of Merlin" Beccy paused "You do NOT end a sentence with a preposition!"

"My apologies" Hermione gave a polite nod, then turned back to Kingsley, then blinked "Where was it?"

"You were explaining you were proud of being our daughter" Gary said "Although given your slapdash approach to grammar I am starting to doubt that" Hermione snorted in amusement.

"He does have a point" Neville said, and Hermione turned to face him.

"I can kill you with my mind" She said in a slightly menacing voice.

"No you can't" Neville replied, and Hermione sighed.

"No, I can't" She admitted "I can't even lift up a penny" She turned back to Kingsley and Griselda "However I am my parents' daughter -- something of which I am very proud"

"Then you are also an Heir of Merlin?" Kingsley asked.

"I am" Hermione nodded.

"So why aren't you taking up the seat? Why is your mother?" Griselda asked.

"Because I already have a number of claims to fame -- you heard my mother a moment ago. I lead The DA, I came out of Malfoy Manor after being tortured by Bellatrix, I lead the fight against the invasion of Hogwarts and I am one of the most famous muggle born witches in this country's history" Hermione paused "I have enough to do without trying to be a part of the government, and I don't need another reason to make people look up to me"

"Miss Gra...." Kingsley started.

"And if I were to take my seat in the government, I would want it to be for my achievements -- because I had earned it" Hermione continued as if Kingsley hadn't spoke "Some day I am going to be Minister of Magic, and I am going to do it the way most Ministers do -- by getting a junior level post, working my way up and being selected to run the government by my peers. I am not going to be appointed just because of who my family is" She paused "I'm sorry -- you were saying something?"

"Never mind" Kingsley shook his head, then looked back at Griselda.

"Assuming we accept your reasons for why you haven't come forward before, and how the mother of one of the most famous muggle born witches in this country can now sit in our government" She said "You will need to provide proof for this claim"

"I realise this seems unusual" Griselda added "And that most new members do not have to provide proof, however most new members have been part of the magical world since they were born, and are generally taking over the seat from their parents or -- at a push -- their grandparents" She paused "This is the first time someone has come to claim a seat that has been vacant for more than a century and definitely the first time that someone has come forward to claim a seat that has been vacant since before the civil war"

"I understand" Beccy said "This isn't a muggle thing, or a muggle born thing -- if I were you and someone had come to claim such a historic seat I would be slightly suspicious as well" She smiled "Now clearly I can't ask my father to come forward, because you would -- most likely -- ask him the same thing"

"Most likely" Griselda nodded.

"And if I were suddenly able to summon Merlin from his time and bring him here then -- aside from scaring the crap out of you -- that would also be no help because he wouldn't know who I was" Beccy said "And he would also probably be terrified since the world has changed a great deal"

"Also true" Griselda agreed.

"So that would limit my options" Beccy paused, then she turned to her husband "Could you pass me my box, dearest?"

"Of course, my sweet" Gary replied, then he opened the bag he was carrying and withdrew a small wooden box and handed it to her.

"Mister Longbottom -- could you move that table over for me? I will need something to put the contents of the box on, as I can ask anyone to hold them" She looked at Neville.

"Of course, Misses Martin Granger" He carried the table over and placed it in front of her, then took a step back "There you go"

"Thank you, Mister Longbottom" She smiled, then put the box down "Minister, Chief Warlock -- I realise that in about thirty seconds you might get very excited and feel the urge to reach out and grab what you are about to see, but I would remind you to remember your history" They both nodded "Very well. She opened the box, then lifted out the Seal of Merlin and The Book of The Patriarch and placed them on the desk.

"No one can touch these without my permission" She said "And the very fact I hold them should be proof enough" She paused "However there is one further thing" She withdrew the staff and expanded it to its full height, then moved it close to the Seal and The Book and all three developed a slight glow around them.

"If you remember your history, you know that the Seal, The Staff and The Book glow in each others presence when they are held by an Heir" She looked up at Kingsley and Griselda "I am The Heir of Merlin. I hold The Seal, The Book and The Staff" She waved the staff around her head and conjured a unicorn patronus that galloped around the office before coming to a halt by her side.

"Do you have any more questions?" 

xoxox

Daphne looked at the door, then looked at the group.

"I've got to pee" She said "I'll be back in a moment" She stood up and walked down the corridor, then turned down another one and ducked into the toilets. 

"Why are you here?" She heard a voice behind her as she put her hand out to open a cubicle door.

"You know most people are able to figure that out for themselves, Parkinson" She said, turning around and looking at Pansy, who was leaning against the entrance "Unless you use the toilets for something else?"

"So droll" Pansy walked in to stand in front of a mirror "I mean what are you and your little playgroup doing here? I heard you wanted to see Shacklebolt and Marchbanks -- why?"

"Because Neville got a parking ticket for double parking his broom and we decided to try to appeal it" Daphne said.

"How do you double park a broom?" Pansy stared at her in confusion, and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's balls you are stupid" She said "It's none of your business why we are here, Parkinson. Now -- are you going to let me pee in peace, or am I going to have to answer more stupid questions?" She turned and pushed the door open, and went inside. Pansy stared at the cubicle door as it slammed shut, then she turned and stalked out.

xoxox

Griselda looked at The Seal and The Book, then up at Beccy.

"Might I...." She gestured at the items on the table.

"As long as they don't leave my sight" Beccy said "They are family heirlooms, after all, and I am very protective of them" Griselda picked up The Seal, and turned it over in her hands.

"Wow" She said "This is.... literally a piece of our history" She looked up at Beccy "Where did you find it?"

"The Inner Sanctum" Beccy said "However the location is only kept within the family, because it is one of the most sacred locations in our family and we do not want -- for want of a better phrase -- it to become a tourist trap"

"I understand" Griselda nodded, then she looked at The Book "I understand Merlin knew magic that is lost to the ages? Would you be willing to share that magic with today's world?"

"Under certain circumstances, yes" Beccy nodded.

"Might I ask those circumstances?" Kingsley asked.

"First I am still learning to read the book -- the English used in Merlin's time is very different from the English we use now, so it is taking time to understand it" Beccy said "Secondly -- the magic I share will be shared with everyone. Either in a book that will be published and sold to the entire magical world, or handed out in pamphlets so that everyone can learn it for free" Griselda and Kingsley stared at her with slightly horrified looks on their faces.

"What if it is dangerous? Or magic that shouldn't be shared?" Kingsley asked "Don't you think that The Ministry should decide who should see this knowledge?"

"You want to restrict this knowledge to certain people?" Hermione asked "Let the purebloods have it but not the muggle borns? Let The Ministry have it but not those they deem unworthy?" She folded her arms "You say you want to create a fair, just and equal society but in the next breath you are demanding that we help you do the exact opposite?" She looked over at Neville "Why did so many of our friends die again?"

"That is not what I meant, Miss Granger" Kingsley replied "You were with Harry on his quest -- you know how dark some magic can get. Should that magic really be handed to the entire society?"

"Do you not trust the Heir of The Patriarch to know the difference?" Neville asked "And if Misses Martin Granger were to hand magic that dark over to The Ministry, how could she trust that you wouldn't abuse the information?"

"Remember -- it was a Hogwarts teacher who set Voldemort down his path to creating multiple horcruxes" Hermione pointed out.

"I promise that I will use my best judgement" Beccy said "And if I do slip up then at least the entire magical world will know, and will know how to defend itself. There will be no secrets" She paused "It is that, or I keep the knowledge of the ages to myself" She packed The Book, The Seal and finally The Staff away in the box, which Gary then put back in his bag.

"Misses Martin Granger -- the Chief Warlock and I accept your claim, and will agree to you taking your seat in The Wizengamot" Kingsley said "We can arrange the ceremony for tomorrow, if you would like to return here at one o'clock"

"Very well" Beccy nodded.

"We would like to invite some friends" Gary said.

"As long as you don't invite the whole magical world" Griselda smiled.

"And some press" Hermione added "Since this is quite an important day"

"We were going to suggest The Daily Prophet" Kingsley said.

"I thought I might ask Luna's father" Hermione suggested "He writes..... well, runs The Quibbler"

"Didn't he betray you during the war?"

"We have made our peace with him" Hermione shrugged "And Luna would be a bit put out if we didn't at least invite him -- it is up to him if he comes or not"

"Very well" Griselda said "I must ask you not to talk to anyone before tomorrow -- The Wizengamot should find out first, before the rest of the nation"

"Of course" Beccy nodded.

"What about your friends out there?" Kingsley gestured towards the door.

"They know we came to talk to you, but not why we are here" Hermione replied "They are just here for moral support, even if they don't know what they are supporting"

"They must be good friends"

"The best" Neville said.

"Then we will see you tomorrow at one" Kingsley said.

"Until then" Beccy smiled, then gave a polite nod "Minister, Chief Warlock" She turned and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she let the other three walk out first and then followed them out, closing the door behind her.

xoxox

The Order walked back through The Ministry, and out into the sunlight in Diagon Alley.

"Six o'clock tonight" Hermione said "Now -- go have fun" She and her parents walked off down the alley, leaving the others stood looking after them.

xoxox

"I ran into Parkinson in the bogs" Daphne said as she, Neville, Lavender and Tracey walked down Diagon Alley and took four seats outside Florean's "She was curious as to why all of us wanted to talk to Shacklebolt and Marchbanks"

"Parkinson?" Lavender arched her eyebrows "What was she doing in The Ministry?"

"Deputy Head of Disposal of Dangerous Creatures" Tracey said "After Voldemort's government fell, McNair fled and hasn't been seen since. He was replaced with Aubrey James, and he picked Parkinson as his deputy" She gave a slightly distasteful sneer "You can probably take a guess as to why"

"Ew" Neville said.

"He's only twelve years older than her" Daphne said, then shook her head "No -- still disgusting" She looked around "So -- we are here on Valentine's Day, and it is time we started acting like it" She stood up "Four bowls?"

"Why is the apostrophe single possessive?" Neville asked.

"Pardon me?" Daphne turned to look at him.

"The apostrophe in Valentine's?" He looked up at her "Why isn't is Valentines? Or Valentines'?"

"You could tell that just from the way I said Valentine's?" She stared at him "How could you possibly tell where I put the apostrophe from how I said Valentine's?" Neville stared back at her, then picked up the menu in front of him and turned it round. She looked at it and read "SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY MENU"

"Well..... okay then" She said, then walked off into the shop. Neville watched her go, then grinned.

"I realise it's kind of mean, but I do enjoy screwing with your girlfriend" He said to Tracey. She stared back at him with an amused grin. Lavender leaned over and took his hand.

"Do you want to reconsider that sentence, sweetie?" She asked. Neville gazed back at her, then blushed.

"I am not saying it wouldn't be fun, but I suspect I am not her type" He said to Tracey.

"You'd be surprised" Tracey replied with a smirk, making Neville blush even more red "But that's a story for another day" She looked up as Daphne came out of the shop.

"I ordered four specials" She said, then realised they were all staring at her "What?" 

"I'll tell you later, sweetie" Tracey said "Sit down, and we can talk about the rest of our day"

"Okay" Daphne shrugged, and sat down next to them "I'm thinking we go to the pictures"

xoxox

"The Heir of Merlin?" Dumbledore looked at Kingsley "Are you sure?"

"She holds The Seal, The Book and The Staff, Albus" Kingsley nodded "They were genuine, and they were hers. She conjured a unicorn patronus using The Staff -- a staff she could shrink and expand at will -- and she had to grant permission to Griselda before she could touch it"

"Did she indicate whether she would be willing to share her magic?" His eyes lit up a little "Imagine what we could -- the world we could make......"

"Forget it, Albus" Kingsley shook his head "She is unwilling to turn over The Book of The Patriarch because she doesn't believe The Ministry can be trusted with it" Dumbledore blinked.

"And she is willing to share the magic, but only with the entire magical world -- she won't let The Ministry filter out the more dangerous spells. She believes that she and her family are the best judges of what is too dangerous"

"Well that is entirely unacceptable" Dumbledore exploded, voice filled with anger "Does she realise what that would lead to?"

"She believes it would lead to a more fair, free and just world, where everyone has the same magical knowledge" Kingsley said.

"A world where she and her family would become the defacto magical government. Where they would become the people that the citizens of the magical world look to for guidance and leadership. Where even the staff of Hogwarts would go to for what to teach and for their jobs" Dumbledore stood up and started striding back and forth within his frame "They would set up a triumvirate to govern our entire society and woe betide anyone who disagrees with them"

"I think you are over reacting just a little, Albus"

"Am I?" Dumbledore turned to stare at him "The Granger woman would have power we know nothing of, and she would govern with the authority of the most respected mage in the entire history of our society" He folded his arms "Can you imagine what some of our leaders would have done if they had had that power combined with that respect?" 

"Then what do you suggest, Albus?" Kingsley said "They are very strong willed, and by this time tomorrow the entire world is going to know who they are"

"Then we have to act tonight" Dumbledore said calmly "You have to act, Kingsley. You took an oath to protect The Ministry -- to protect the magical world and the citizens of the magical world" He paused "You can't allow them to announce themselves to the world -- it will bring about an end of our civilisation"

"You know what you are asking me to do, Albus" Kingsley stared at the floor "You are just assuming the worst of them, and we could potentially be losing a great deal of ancient magic"

"Power corrupts, Kingsley" Albus replied "And if I were...... able, I would do this myself. However I can't, so I must rely on those upon whom I can rely" He folded his arms "The fate of our civilisation is resting on your shoulders, Minister. Will you do what is necessary?"

xoxox

Penny, Percy, Padma and Luna walked down Oxford Street and into the small chapel.

"Welcome to St Clara's Chapel" The woman smiled "You are Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater?"

"Yes" Penny nodded "And these are our friends Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil"

"Greetings" The woman nodded "I am Alex James Trainer, and I will be your officiate. Please come with me"

"Thank you" Penny took Percy's hand, then all four of them followed Alex through to the small room with a table and two chairs.

"I left the magical world twenty years ago, but I have kept a few connections" Alex said "So when you asked me to perform you wedding, I was happy to" She gestured to the chairs "Miss Lovegood, Miss Patil -- please have a seat" She walked to the table and opened the book.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Clearwater -- we are here today to join you together in wedded matrimony, in the sight of your witnesses and the blessings of Merlin" She said "Miss Clearwater -- do you agree to this joining of your own free will, without any outside influence or inducements?"

"I do"

"Mister Weasley -- do you agree to this joining of your own free will, without any outside influence or inducements?"

"Well -- Penny said if I backed out she'd kill me" Percy paused "Does that count?" Alex laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes" She said "Do either of the witnesses have any reason to believe that these two people are being forced into this union through any other choice but their own?" 

"No"

"No"

"And do you both promise to love each other from now until death, no matter what might befall you, no matter the circumstances and whatever path your life might take?"

"Us?" Luna glanced at Padma "We're just friends"

"I think she means us, Luna" Penny said.

"Oh" Luna blinked "That would make more sense" She glanced at Padma "I mean -- don't get me wrong. I do like you and care for you a lot, but...... promising to love you forever? What if you turn dark? What if you dye your hair?" She paused "What if you become a fan of jazz?" She realised everyone was staring at her "Sorry -- I should probably be quiet now, shouldn't I?"

"Miss Clearwater, Mister Weasley -- do you both promise to love each other from now until death, no matter what might befall you, no matter the circumstances and whatever path your life might take?"

"I do"

"I do"

"Would you both raise your wands?" Alex asked, and -- after they did -- she continued "Then with the blessings of Merlin, and in the sight of your friends, and in the name of the magic that binds us all, I now unite you as one -- as witch and wizard together for all time" She smiled as their wands both glowed blue "Miss Lovegood, Miss Patil -- may I be the first to introduce Mister and Miss Percy and Penelope Clearwater"

xoxox

An hour later, both groups of four walked through the woods, along the path to the cottage.

"You got married?" Daphne asked.

"We did" Penny nodded.

"And you took her name?" Tracey looked at Percy.

"Kind of tired of being a Weasley -- they haven't exactly covered themselves in glory and given what's about to happen I thought I would rather not be associated with them" He shrugged "I know we will be written as heroes when the history of The War comes to be told, but I think I would rather be a hero as my wife's husband than my parents' child"

"I can understand that" Tracey replied, glancing at Daphne.

"You had a normal wedding?" Lavender looked at the Clearwaters.

"Yes" Penny said.

"Your marriage was blessed in the name of Merlin?"

"Of course" Percy said, then he realised Lavender was smiling "What?"

"You realise that you could have had your wedding blessed by the actual Merlin" She said with a smile "Just a single invite, a single request and you know she would have come" Penny and Percy looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"We know" Penny said "And even though we know AJ, and trust her to some extent, can you imagine what she would have said if we'd asked a woman she didn't know to bless our wedding because she was the last scion of Merlin" She paused "Beccy -- Miss Martin Granger's -- secret is supposed to stay secret until tomorrow"

"And while having our wedding blessed by the father of all witches and wizards would be special, we're not going to out her against her will" Percy added "She has done too much for us to do that" Lavender stared at them, then lowered her head.

"Sometimes I think I am not a good person" She said, but before anyone else could speak, she continued "But then I remember I turn into a monster once a month and I haven't gone on a killing spree and ripped the heads off the society that did this to me, so -- you know -- I reconsider that point of view" She looked over at Neville "And if The Hero of Longbottom Gorge can love me, I can't be all bad"

"The Hero of......." Neville started, then shook his head "No -- I am not sure I want to know" There were a few laughs from the group as they emerged from the woods and walked up to the cottage to find Hermione sat on the front porch.

"Congratulations" She looked at Penny and Percy.

"Thank you" They replied.

"If you would like....."

"Maybe after you've told us what you have to tell us" Penny said. Hermione smiled.

"Your wife is very perceptive" She stood up and looked at the group "They're coming. They're coming for me and my mother"

"Who are?" Percy asked.

"The Ministry" Hermione said simply "The Ministry are coming for me and my mother" She paused "They're coming to kill us"

xoxox

"The Ministry are never going to let The Heir of Merlin take her seat" Beccy said "I would have the potential to become the highest moral authority in the country -- people would listen to my voice over anyone else's and the idea of that scares them"

"In addition our refusal to turn over The Book of The Patriarch means we would have more power than any other magical being in Britain. Combine that with the moral authority issue and we believe that they are terrified of what will happen when she takes her seat tomorrow in front of the nation's press" Hermione added "So terrified that they're going to anything to prevent it from happening"

"There is also the matter of Dumbledore" Gary said quietly "Based on what Mister Weasley....."

"Mister Clearwater" Percy said with more than a little pride.

"My apologies" Gary gave a nod "Based on what Mister Clearwater has said, it is clear Kingsley is taking direction, if not instruction, from Albus -- and if there is one thing we know about Albus Dumbledore it is that he cannot stand the idea that there is something with more authority, more power and someone who is more respected than he is. He believes that only he knows what is best for the magical world and that anyone who challenges that -- anyone who dares to try to place themselves higher than he is -- is a danger to the magical world"

"He cannot conceive of the idea that someone else might be able to serve the magical world as he does" Hermione said "He cannot conceive of the idea that he is not the be all and end all of wisdom. And that if there is knowledge that he doesn't know that doesn't automatically make it dangerous, or that if there is someone who doesn't wish to follow his every dictate that that doesn't make them an enemy to be destroyed

"And so he will convince our Minister that we need to be destroyed. And our Minister will convince our Chief Warlock" Beccy said "And since currently -- as far as they are aware -- there are only four people who know the secret now is a good time to do it whereas tomorrow there will be a whole world then now is a good time to do it"

"Now?" Lavender asked.

"We are pretty sure that sometime before two, three in the morning, someone is going to try to kill us" Gary said.

"Oh" Lavender said "Okay then" She drew her wand "So -- what do we do?"

"You want to stay? Beccy asked.

"You just told us someone was coming to kill you" Padma said "Of course we want to stay"

"To watch us get slaughtered?" Hermione frowned.

"Because if they want to get to you, they're going to have to come through us" Tracey said, drawing her wand as well. The Grangers exchanged glances.

"You could be killed" Gary said "You could all die in pretty gruesome ways"

"We know" Daphne shrugged "But on the other hand, we might not" She drew he wand and laid it by her side "And what kind of friends would we be if we just let you get slaughtered?"

"Do you really think it is that easy to kill The Dark One?" Gary asked.

"Or Merlin?" Beccy added.

"Or their progeny?" Hermione smiled.

"You realise you are kind of stepping on our moment here" Luna pointed out.

"We know" Hermione shrugged "But we're evil -- it's what we do" She looked at her parents "So -- what do we do?"

"We stand" Beccy said.

"We fight" Garry added.

"We kill anyone who comes here tonight" Beccy looked around.

"And tomorrow we take back our country" Gary finished. Hermione smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" She looked at the others "However there is something else we need from some of you, so here's what we're going to do"

xoxox

Seven hours later, Gary stood in the front yard of the cottage wearing a jet black robe and a hood that covered the top half of his face. On his left, Percy and Padma stood wearing pure white robes, and on his right Luna and Tracey stood wearing the same. 

After a few moments, he looked up and smiled as twenty Aurors in bright red robes emerged from the woods and walked slowly up the path towards them.

They stopped a few yards away from them, just outside the garden fence.

"Showtime" Gary whispered.


	13. Part 3 -- The Order Triumphant

"Pass from this life in peace, and move on to the world beyond this world in tranquillity, and in the knowledge that you have served this world and made it a better place, which is all any of us can do" As she watched, the figure started to breathe more slowly, and eventually the breathing stopped. A moment later the figure itself vanished. 

"Rest, in the knowledge that justice is served" She turned to find her friends gazing at her.

"For someone who is supposedly the most evil person alive, you can be quite nice at times" Her friend said with a soft smile.

"As I said" She blushed slightly "He was just as much a victim of circumstance as the rest of us" She turned and looked at the other figure "But if you want to see my evil side...... just stick around"


	14. Tonight We Settle All Family Business

_"Showtime" Gary whispered._

"My name is Dawlish. I am here to take Rebecca Martin Granger and Hermione Jane Granger into custody, and to take the artefacts of Merlin into possession of The Ministry" The lead Auror said "If you refuse to turn over either the two wanted criminals, or the property we require, we are authorised to use whatever force is necessary to retrieve them and it" 

"They aren't here" Neville replied.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. Where else would they be?" Dawlish asked sceptically.

"That is really not your concern" Neville said calmly "But they are not here, so even if we were so inclined we cannot turn them over to you. And if you had studied your history instead of rounding up innocent people to be dragged off under dubious circumstances for false imprisonment you would know that none of us is capable of handing over the artefacts of Merlin -- only the Heirs can hand them over to someone else"

"That is just a myth" Dawlish responded "If you would like to get out of our way, we will take them"

"While I am tempted to let you do that just so I can have the pleasure of watching you die, I think your team-mates and your bosses would probably take it badly" Neville said in a calm voice "So I am afraid we are at an impasse"

"As I said, young man -- if you do not turn over the wanted criminals, and do not turn over the items we seek, we are authorised to use whatever force is necessary" Dawlish said, drawing his wand. A moment later the other Aurors did the same thing.

"You are on my property, Mister Dawlish" Gary said "You aren't coming in, and you aren't taking my wife or daughter, and you aren't taking anything. I suggest you leave while you still can, otherwise we will not be responsible for what happens"

"Mister Granger -- I don't know if they teach maths in the muggle world, but there are twenty of us and five of you. We outnumber you four to one"

"If you want us to wait so you can go and get another twenty Aurors -- to make it a fair fight -- we don't mind" Luna said, and there was a smattering of laughter.

"This is your last chance to surrender, Mister Granger" Dawlish said.

"We don't know the meaning of the word" Padma said.

"It means to give in and let the other side win" Luna looked at her.

"I was speaking metaphorically" Padma rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Luna paused "That would make more sense, because it is a pretty common word, and for you not to know the meaning of it would be kind of weird"

"Are you quite finished?" Gary asked "Because I feel like there is something else we really should be focusing on right now other than a semantic discussion" 

"Sorry, sir" Luna and Padma said in unison.

"It's okay" Gary smiled, then he looked back at Dawlish "If you want to take my family from me, you will have to do it over our dead bodies" Dawlish stared back at him.

"Very well" He said, and a second later the sky was alight with spell fire.

xoxox

Hermione, Daphne and Penny walked along the main street of Hogsmeade and stopped outside The Three Broomsticks.

"So your mother would really be willing to bless our wedding?" Penny asked as they looked around.

"Assuming we aren't all dead by the end of tomorrow" Hermione nodded "And she'll be willing to do it for every member of The Order, but that's about it"

"You know once she takes her seat tomorrow there will be a lot more requests" Daphne pointed out.

"Yes, but once she takes her seat tomorrow it will be very hard for people to make her do something she doesn't want to do" Hermione replied "When people find out you are heir to the most powerful wizard that ever lived they tend to be slightly more respectful of you than when they think you are just some muggle" Daphne smiled.

"That is a good point" She admitted.

"Okay" Hermione looked around "So -- what's the most important thing to remember?"

"Measure once, cut twice?" Penny asked.

"Once a king, always a king but once a knights enough?" Daphne added.

"I was going to say -- don't scream" Hermione laughed, then she grabbed their hands a second before they were engulfed in purple/black smoke.

xoxox

They reappeared in the Headmaster's office.

"Am I ever going to get used to that?" Daphne closed her eyes for a moment, holding her hands out.

"No" Hermione shook her heads "Translation through the dark realm is not for everyone, and the moment you get used to it is the moment you should be very scared of what you've become" She glanced at Penny who looked like she was going to be sick "You okay?"

"I feel like I want to throw up everything I have ever eaten and then throw it all up again" Penny replied "But I didn't, so that's good, right?"

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded, then she looked around before walking over to a portrait on the right hand wall "Professor. It's been a while" 

"Miss Granger" Severus Snape looked back at her "Not someone I expected to see tonight"

"I felt like catching up with some old friends" Hermione replied "But since they aren't talking to me at the moment, you will have to do instead"

"Very droll" Severus said drily "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As you may have noticed I have....... changed recently"

"I gathered that from the way you and your little friends arrived" He said "Very few people arrive in a cloak of dark magic -- well, very few people who aren't Dark Ones that is" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"You've heard of the Dark One?" She asked.

"I studied under Lord Voldemort for quite a time, Miss Granger. He was obsessed with being the most powerful Dark Lord and all forms of dark magic" He paused "It came up"

"Well -- even after you've died you continue to be a surprising source of information, Professor" She gave a slight nod "However it is the topic of your death that I would like to discuss with you"

"Oh joy" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked "I mean -- you are going to spend the rest of time trapped in your portrait. You don't have any potion equipment, you don't have any books, you are basically going to be stuck here for the rest of your life" She paused "Is that what you envisaged for your afterlife?"

"You are aware I am not me?" He said, sitting down in the chair behind him "That the me that you were more familiar with died when that snake bit me and this is just a magical impression of me?"

"I am" Hermione nodded "But this magical impression of you is going to be stuck in this portrait for the rest of time. No research, no magic, nothing to do but watch time go by" She gazed at him "This doesn't seem like you, Professor, if you don't mind me saying" Severus gazed down at her, then sighed.

"I was persuaded to do this -- I was convinced that my continuing existence would serve the greater good. That having been of use in my life I could continue to be use after my life was over" He glanced over at the other wall, and Hermione didn't need to turn round to see what portrait he was looking at.

"Professor...... Severus -- if I were to ask you a serious question, would you give me a serious answer?" She said quietly.

"I think I could find it within myself to try" He replied with a slight smile.

"You will probably have realised that I am...... not the young woman I was when you last saw me" She said "That I am far more powerful than I was" She took a deep breath "So when I ask you this, you know I have the power to back it up"

"What do you want to ask me?" He stared into her eyes.

"Severus -- do you want to end your afterlife?" She asked in a near whisper. He stared back at her for a few moments, then he gave a single, slow nod.

"Very well" She raised her hand "I know we were never really friends in our life, and I am not sure I can ever really forgive you for the way you treated Harry and Neville......."

"And you?" He asked drily.

"I have gained a new perspective on life -- forgiveness is less of an issue for me than it used to be" She said with a smile "But all that aside, I have realised that you were just as much a victim of circumstance as Harry, and just as much a victim of Dumbledore's manipulations as the rest of us" She paused "And for that I can forgive you"

"Thank you" He smiled -- the first genuine smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Now -- sit back and close your eyes" She said. He followed her instructions "Severus Snape, pass from this life in peace, and move on to the world beyond this world in tranquillity, and in the knowledge that you have served this world and made it a better place, which is all any of us can do" As she watched, the figure in the portrait started to breathe more slowly, and eventually the breathing stopped. A moment later the figure itself vanished from the portrait. 

"Rest, Professor Snape, in the knowledge that justice is served" She said quietly, then she raised her hand and sent a fireball blasting into the portrait, burning it to ashes. She stared at it for a moment, then turned to see Daphne and Penny gazing at her.

"For someone who is supposedly the most evil person alive, you can be quite nice at times" Penny said with a fond smile.

"As I said" Hermione blushed slightly "He was just as much a victim of circumstance as the rest of us" She turned to face the portrait Severus had been staring at "But if you want to see my evil side...... just stick around"

xoxox

Beccy and Percy walked down Diagon Alley towards The Ministry. Beccy was dressed in a blue hoodie, with the top folded over her head, while Percy was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"You realise I feel ridiculous" Beccy said "I am the father of this entire society, and I am dressed as if I am going to a rave" Percy sniggered.

"I know" He said, still laughing "But Kingsley and Griselda will have circulated your picture to the entire DMLE by now, and it would be quite embarrassing if we are caught walking down a street"

"I could just wipe their memories" She shrugged "Or make us invisible" She smiled "They'd never know we were here, or that they'd seen us"

"We are trying to overthrow the government, B" Percy said calmly "All in all it would be better if we do this without attracting any attention"

"I suppose" She sighed "I never get to have any fun"

xoxox

Hermione stopped in front of Dumbledore's portrait, with Daphne and Penny flanking her.

"Wake up, old man" She called out, then she cast a stinging spell at the portrait "I said WAKE UP!" Dumbledore's eyes shot open, and he looked around for a moment before looking down at her.

"Miss Granger. Miss Greengrass. Miss Clearwater" He paused "Should you be here? Where is Minerva?"

"I have no idea where she is, Dumbledore, nor do I really care" Hermione replied "I'm not here to talk to her, old man, I am here to talk to you"

"So it would appear" He said calmly, then he looked across the room "What..... where is Severus' portrait?"

"I also came here to talk to Severus" Hermione said "He, it seems, was not happy with being a portrait. With spending the rest of his life trapped in a canvas box, having nothing else to do but serve the nebulous concept of the greater good -- a concept that you created, that you defined and that you forced him to serve. So I asked him if he would like to move on from this life and into the next, and when he said he would I let him. And just to ensure that no one could ever force him to return to this life, I forced all trace of his magic to move on as well" Dumbledore stared down at her, a look of growing horror on his face.

"Do you have ANY idea of what you have done, Miss Granger?" He asked in an appalled voice "You have destroyed his soul! His magic! He was a very important person in our world and you just decided to send him to the next one?"

"I asked him what he wanted, Dumbledore" Hermione retorted "I didn't make the choice for him -- I let him exercise his free will. Something you never did, something Voldemort never did, something his parents never did" She sneered at him "For the first time in his life -- for the first time ever in his pitiful existence -- Severus Snape made a choice about his future. And he decided his future was best served by ending it once and for all" 

"You had NO RIGHT....."

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT!" Hermione bellowed at him, making him take a step back "I acted on his express wishes. Which is more than you ever did, you hypocritical old fool" She paused "And -- as you are so fond of saying -- there is little use on dwelling on the past, because you will find it impossible to undo the magic I used. No matter who you talk to, no matter what magic you try to find, Severus Snape has departed from this world" She smiled "He is finally free from your manipulations" 

"I am sure The Ministry will be interested as to how that happened" Dumbledore said "But that, I assume, wasn't why you wanted to talk to me"

"Of course it wasn't" Hermione said "If I wanted to talk about Severus I would have spoken to you first and Severus second" She paused "No -- I wanted to talk to you about why you are continuing to exert influence after your death. About how you seem to be far more powerful now than you ever were when you were alive. And about how many people know that the magical world is still being run by someone who died nearly three years ago" Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments.

"Might I ask what makes you think I have anything to do with the government of our country?" He asked "I am merely a portrait after all -- I never leave Hogwarts. I never even leave this room"

"You were a portrait when you ran the entire war against Voldemort" Hermione pointed out "You directed the entire battle plan via Severus -- from the attack on Privet Drive that left one dead and several injured, by the way, to Harry's recovery of the sword that nearly killed both Harry and Ron to the Battle of Hogwarts that lead to more students dying than the previous six years combined -- something I didn't think was possible given your record"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Granger"

"If I was being sarcastic, I would agree, old man" She snapped "So given you ran an entire war from that seat, I would imagine running an entire country wouldn't be much more complicated. And we know that The Minister pays frequent visits to Hogwarts -- far more frequent than is strictly necessary" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment longer, then smiled.

"I always thought you should have been sorted in to Ravenclaw, Miss Granger -- you never truly belonged in Gryffindor" He paused "The magical world is rebuilding after the war, and we have a chance to bring about the golden age of magic. Kingsley, for all his good qualities, doesn't have the political skills he needs to fully grasp the big picture and to see how it can be done"

"And you do, I assume?" Hermione asked drily.

"I have seen what power does when it is the wrong hands, and I have seen the people who are willing to fight for this world, and ensure that the world will be brought in to a bright new day" Dumbledore said, his voice taking on the tone he used when he used to lecture them in class "I have a knowledge of the magical world that is unparalleled and as such I am best placed to provide advice and supply wisdom as to how to ensure it can become the best version of itself"

"The best version as you define it, I assume?" Hermione stared up at him.

"The best is the best, no matter who defines it" Dumbledore replied.

"Voldemort would define the best version of the magical world as the one where I, and all like me are dead" Hermione pointed out "So obviously the best is not the best, no matter who defines it" She paused "Unless you are saying he was right? That all the muggle born witches and wizards should be slaughtered?"

"That is clearly not what I am saying, Miss Granger" Dumbledore closed his eyes "And I very much doubt that you believe that to be the case"

"Of course I don't" Hermione shook her head "I am merely pointed out that your claim that the best version of the magical world will vary depending on who is defining the word best, and who is in charge of the magical world at the time"

"Such as you and your mother?" He asked "I am aware of your true lineage, Miss Granger, and of what you plan to do tomorrow"

"And are you aware of what is happening right now? Of the Auror hit squad sent to my parents home to assassinate my mother and me, and to wipe the memories of Percy and my father of any trace of the name Merlin?" She stared at him levelly "Because I cannot believe that Shacklebolt would come up with such a brave idea on his own"

"If you were to reveal yourself, the magical world would be in uproar, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said "The fragile peace we have achieved would be destroyed within days"

"Enlighten me"

"There would be those who would rally around your flag -- those who would want The Heir of Merlin to become Minister, or Chief Warlock, or the new ruler of the magical world by default" Dumbledore said "And there are those who would question her heritage -- a muggle born as The Heir -- and refuse to follow her, or refuse to let her take her seat, and stir up a revolt against her" He paused "Then there would be those who just want to use her -- to gain causes for their own support -- and who would assume since she is, or was, a muggle that she wouldn't understand magical politics and would be willing to support anything" He leaned forward "And the disagreements between these three factions could easily move from merely verbal to physical should your mother decide to put her weight behind any of them -- at which point our nation would descend into war"

"You clearly don't think much of my mother, or of me" Hermione said.

"Then there is the matter of the magic -- magic lost to the ages, and you want to hand it out like sweets you give to children without thought or regard for the consequences" Dumbledore stood up "Do you not see how dangerous that could be? Are you so enamoured of your own brilliance and enhancing your own glory that you cannot see the disaster you might bring?"

"So you would have us do what, Dumbledore?" Hermione snapped "Keep all this knowledge to a limited few? Within the pureblood community? Within The Ministry? Within The Order of The Phoenix?" She let a sneer cross her face "Or would you have us hand it over to you and you alone, so you can enhance your glory and your reputation as the greatest wizard alive...... metaphorically speaking, of course" She shook her head "Human knowledge is there to be shared -- we are stronger together, and we are better together"

"You are a fool, Miss Granger"

"I would rather be a fool than a tyrant, old man" She fell silent, letting her anger flow out of her. After a moment, she let out a long slow breath.

"My mother will be taking her seat tomorrow, Mister Dumbledore, and a new day will dawn in the magical world" She said "I cannot tell you if it will be a good day, or if -- as you say -- it will be a bad one. In fact, I am very bad at telling the future in general" She stared up at him "But there are three things I can tell you"

"And what are they, Miss Granger?"

"One -- that the world we are in now is the world we were in before Voldemort fell, and given how many of my friends died to defeat him and the ideology he represented, I cannot let that situation continue" Hermione said calmly "Two -- if the world we create is a bad one, and we plunge our country into another civil war, I can promise you that my family, my friends and I will be on the winning side of said war"

"You seem very sure of that, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said archly "I thought you couldn't tell the future?"

"I can't, but I am very sure of our skills" Hermione smirked.

"What's the third?" 

"Third?" Hermione blinked.

"You said there were three things? I was wondering what the third one is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh. Yes" Hermione nodded "Whatever the new world we're going to create is, I can promise you one thing........"

"What might that be?"

"You are not going to be around to see it" She said, then she raised her hand and cast a stream of black fire at his portrait. Daphne and Penny watched in slightly horrified awe as the canvas began to melt, then burst into flames before evaporating completely. Hermione stared at the empty frame for a moment before turning to face them.

"That was the most satisfying thing I have done in a while" She said, then she turned and blasted the words "JUSTICE IS SERVED" into the wall surrounded by the frame before turning back again.

"So -- I think we can go now" She said.

"What about the rest of the portraits?" Penny asked.

"They won't remember anything -- they won't even know we were here" Hermione said, then she held out her hands "Sorry about this, but if we don't want to trigger the wards there's no other way"

"I know" Penny sighed, then she and Daphne took Hermione's hands and both women closed their eyes "Okay -- lets go"

xoxox

They reappeared in Diagon Alley just as Beccy and Percy walked out of a side alley.

"Well -- this is a nice surprise" Beccy smiled, then gave her daughter a hug.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked after she let go of her mother.

"Since I am wanted on charged of sedition and treason and being a bit of a bitch I thought I should go in disguise" Beccy replied, then she looked at her daughter "And on that topic......." She gave a wave of her hand, and Hermione found herself dressed in a monk's robe that dragged on the ground, and flopped over her face. Her mother gave another wave, and the robe changed from light grey to jet black.

"This seems a little familiar" She said "Suddenly I have the urge to start cackling insanely and making evil plans"

"Don't stop on my account" Beccy said "I've always said we should do more mother-daughter stuff" Hermione let out a snort of amusement, and Beccy looked at her with a curious expression.

"Just promise me you'll never look that up on the web, okay?" Hermione said "I mean -- I know I am the source of all evil, or at least half of the source of all evil, but there are some things even I don't want to think about" Beccy stared at her for a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Whatever you say dear" She paused "So -- shall we do a little breaking an entering, or should we return home and see what's been happening back at the cottage in our absence?"

"I'd like to go home, if that's okay?" Daphne asked "I'm worried about Tracey, and the others"

"You know that my father wouldn't let any harm come to them" Hermione pointed out.

"I know" Daphne said, then she blushed "But that's not why I'm worried"

"They've all been through a war but they've never had to kill at such close quarters" Percy said quietly. She looked over at Hermione "Try to remember your life before this life -- when you were just Hermione" She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them.

"I take your point" She nodded, then looked at her mother "Shall we?"

"Do you think we can find a better way than the dark realm this time?" Penny asked hopefully.

"Now that my mother is here I think we probably can" Hermione nodded, then looked over at her mother "My lady?"

xoxox

All five reappeared in a whirl of white smoke in the middle of the forest.

"Why......" Daphne started, but Hermione held up her hand, and Daphne fell silent.

"If we're going to be walking into a pitched battle, we should at least walk into it, rather than appear in the middle of it" She said in a near whisper "The Aurors will be using all the force at their disposal, and if I know our friends they will be doing the same" She glanced at her mother "And while my family might be immortal, you three aren't and I would hate for you to die by mistake -- that would be most embarrassing"

"To say the least" Percy said drily.

"So we'll sneak through the forest, and see what is going on" Beccy said "And should our family and friends need our assistance, we will provide it"

xoxox

They reached the edge of the woods five minutes later, and looked out at the cottage.

"No spell fire" Daphne said.

"No nothing, really" Penny added.

"Stay here" Hermione said quietly, then she vanished in a cloud of black and purple smoke. 

Five seconds later, she returned the same way.

"It's okay -- the fights over. We can go" She looked at her mother, who raised her hand. A moment later, her staff snapped into it, then expanded.

"I know it is safe, but if I am going into an unknown situation I am not doing it without unarmed" She said in a placid voice. Penny, Percy and Daphne looked at her, then drew their wands. 

"The Dark One never used a wand, and the dagger is currently in the possession of the current Dark One" Hermione said. For a moment, she looked around, then she picked up a stick from the forest floor and waved it about.

"A stick?" Her mother asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded "I wouldn't want to face an Auror squadron without this" Beccy sniggered in amusement while the other three just looked at her in confusion. Hermione grinned "Remind me to put that on the next film night we have"

"Yes boss" Beccy nodded.

"Okay -- walk this way" Hermione said, then she bent over and started slouching towards the cottage.

"Do we specifically have to walk like that?" Beccy said "Because these shoes are quite new, and I'd rather not get them all muddied up"

"You know ever since you became The Patriarch you are just no fun" Hermione said, straightening up "You should really look at that in yourself" She sighed "Come on then" She pointed her stick towards the cottage and started walking again. Beccy followed her, while the other three looked at each other.

"Do you ever think we've signed up with a group of lunatics?" Percy asked.

"Oh -- all the time" Daphne nodded.

"But they are our group of lunatics" Penny smiled.

xoxox

Five minutes later, they reached the fence surrounding the garden and stopped.

"Well....... there's something you don't see every day" Percy said, looking at the four rows of five bodies laid out in front of them. He looked up at the door "Is it safe to go in, or will......"

"It's safe" A voice came from the side of the cottage, and Gary walked round and came into view "We didn't set any traps, or any wards -- the Aurors are dead from plain old fashioned magic"

"Where are the others?" Daphne asked.

"They are inside" Gary replied, and she walked past him and push the door open then vanished into the house.

"How did it go?" Hermione walked up to her father and let herself collapse into his arms.

"They came, they threatened us. We refused to back down, they attacked -- they definitely attacked first -- and we fought back" He said, stroking his daughter's hair "We were careful not to use any magic that could be traced to the murders of the others, and we were careful not to use any magic that could be deemed illegal" He took a deep breath "But we were brutal, we were efficient and we were fast"

"Oh my" Percy said, taking his wife's hand.

"The four who are inside worked well together, but they haven't fought like that since the war, and they all needed a moment to collect themselves -- they knew what they had to do but it didn't make it any easier" He smiled "I don't think they'll be scared for life, but if we could arrange for them to have some dreamless sleep tonight I think it would do them good"

"I'll see to it" Beccy nodded, then she looked at Percy and Penny before looking back at her husband and daughter "If you two want to go inside, the Clearwaters and I will be in in a moment" Gary smiled.

"Come on, daughter of mine -- lets go and find some ice-cream and you can tell me about your adventures" 

"Yes, Daddy" She said, then she took his hand and they walked inside. Beccy turned back to Percy and Penny.

"Please stand side by side" She said "And keep hold of each others hand" They moved to stand next to each other, and Penny took Percy's hand again as they did.

"Since the dawn of time, people have sought out one another. For friendship, for companionship, for love. When two people find each other as you two have found each other, magic rejoices, and nature itself rejoices because a love such as yours is something that should be celebrated" She raised her staff and drew a circle above each of their heads.

"I bless your love in the name of the moon, the stars, the sun and the earth. I bless your love in the name of your friends. I bless your love in the name of magic and I bless your love in the name of Merlin and Nimue. May you find happiness in each others arms, and peace in each other's souls" She touched their joined hands with a staff, and a small glowing band appeared around them.

"Penelope, Percival -- congratulations" She smiled "Now -- time for some cake"

xoxox

"Where is Lavender?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Neville. The Order had gathered in the conference room -- which had had the usual rows of chairs transformed into a number of comfy sofas for the night.

"She is asleep upstairs" Neville said "She was quite willing to fight but she was also worried that once she got started she wouldn't be able to restrain herself" He paused "And that she might not be able to stop with the Aurors"

"And if she didn't stop, one of you might have to stop her?" Hermione looked at him, and he nodded.

"I told her she was worrying about nothing, but......."

"But she wouldn't listen" A voice came from the door, and both Hermione and Neville looked up to see Lavender stood there in a pink nightgown with a woollen dressing gown on "It's a fault, but to be fair it is the only one I have"

"One of two" Hermione said "Your sense of humour leaves a lot to be desired" Lavender quirked an eyebrow, then smirked.

"You know you're the first one to get the joke" She said "I was hoping to go an entire year before anyone noticed"

"Sorry" Hermione shrugged "I am sometimes too perceptive for my own good" She shuffled over then tapped the space between her and Neville "Come and sit down, sweetie. Mum will be in soon, and we'll talk over the night -- there is lots to tell"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, the three Grangers stood up in front of the group.

"We got what we went for" Beccy said "It was actually pretty easy to find -- it wasn't hidden, or even locked away" She glanced at her husband and daughter "I am pretty sure they didn't expect us to be looking for it"

"I am sure it will come in useful tomorrow" Hermione said, then glanced at the clock on the wall on the other end of the room "Well -- later today" She looked around "My visit to Hogwarts was equally successful -- I talked to Professor Snape, and after a short conversation I allowed him to pass on to the next world in peace and tranquillity" She paused "While I still have my differences with him, I didn't see the point in punishing him at the end of his life, especially since the end of his life had happened nearly a year ago"

"That was very magnanimous of you" Beccy said.

"Well -- if I had encountered the actual soul of Severus Snape I might have been slightly less magnanimous, but I suppose it is all academic now" Hermione shrugged "I also had a chat with the portrait of Dumbledore -- we were right. He is hell bent on staying in control of the magical world, and in seeing me and my mother dead, my father and Percy obliviated. And if he knew what else our Order had been doing we would all be in prison or worse. He believes he is the only person who can ensure the future of the magical world and bring about the golden age"

"So how can we stop him?" Tracey asked.

"The way I deal with most of my problems" Hermione said in a calm, matter of fact voice "I obliterated his portrait with black fire" Everyone apart from Daphne and Penny stared at her in surprise.

"You...... you killed him?" Neville asked.

"No -- of course not" Hermione shook her head "The old man died nearly two years ago. I merely destroyed his portrait and the imprint that was used to create it in such a way it can never be recreated" She smiled "Elvis has left the building and the magical world will just have to get along without his benevolent wisdom from now on" She looked around "Someone say something"

"Sorry....... we're still getting used to the idea that you killed one of the greatest living...... one of the greatest mages of our time" Padma said.

"You didn't hear him" Daphne said "If you'd been there -- if you'd heard the way he was ranting....." She shook her head "If I knew how to conjure black fire, I would have killed him too. Which I know doesn't mean a lot because I've never had that much respect for him in the first place, but still......."

"I grew up pretty much worshipping him" Penny said "And I would have killed him too" There were a few moments silence, then Hermione looked at her father.

"Your turn, father of mine"

"The Aurors came, and demanded we turn over Beccy and you for arrest, and turn over The Seal, The Staff and The Book for confiscation" He said "I tried to explain that without either of you we couldn't turn over the artefacts and that if they tried to take them they would die but apparently they weren't for listening" He shrugged "We refused, they attacked and we defended ourselves"

"There was quite a fight" Neville said "But thanks to the training we learned with Harry and Hermione in The DA, and the training we got in battle during the Blood Purity War, we triumphed"

"It's true" Gary said "I mean -- I fought using all the magic at my disposal, but even I couldn't take twenty of them" He looked at his daughter "You would have been so very proud of your friends, my girl"

"I always am" She smiled back at him.

"We left the bodies out there, because I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with them" Gary said "I could have transformed them, or cremated them, or immolated them, or done something equally entertaining, but I thought you might want to use them to send a message"

"You thought right, Daddy Dearest" Hermione said, then she looked around "It's..... half past two...... how is it half past two?" She shook her head "Anyway -- since we are all up way past our bedtime, I think we should all go to bed" She saw Tracey open her mouth and raised her hand "No -- I don't mean together so get your mind out of the gutter Miss Davis"

"Darn"

"We should all go to bed and get some sleep. Then tomorrow at eleven o'clock my parents and I will send the bodies of the Aurors back to The DMLE, minus their wands. And then at twelve o'clock, we're going to release a message to the press that there will be an extraordinary meeting of The Wizengamot at two o'clock tomorrow" She paused, then smiled.

"Then tomorrow, at two o'clock, we settle this. Once and for all" She looked around "But now - you will find rooms for all of you just through that door and down the corridor. Every room has dreamless sleep potion should you need it, and...... thank you -- all of you" She smiled "So..... time for bed"


	15. Safety Security Justice And Peace

"MINISTER!" Kingsley jumped to his feet as his assistant burst into his office. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"In the..... in the atrium. There's....... there's something you need to see" His assistant said, breathing hard.

"Can you perhaps tell me what it is?" Kingsley asked in a calm voice.

"Twenty Aurors" His assistant paused "All dead"

xoxox

Less than two minutes later, Kingsley arrived at a dead run in The Atrium, only to skid to a halt at the scene he found there.

The bodies of the hit squad -- and despite the fact he couldn't see their faces he had no doubt it was the same twenty Aurors he had sent out to Grayholme Cottage the night before -- were lined up around the fountain. Forming a perfect circle, they were evenly spaced out around the perimeter. Each one was in full uniform, but every one was wearing the mask of an executioner. 

The macabre display was already drawing a crowd -- any hope of covering it up, or making sure he could hide it was gone -- so instead he walked over to where The Director of Magical Law Enforcement was stood.

"Eliza" He said, still looking at the bodies "Good morning"

"What gives you that idea, Minister?" She asked "Do you have any idea how my Aurors might have ended up here?"

"Unfortunately, no" He shook his head.

"I know that they went out on a mission last night -- one I was not given the details of -- and now they are here" She paused "Dead. And displayed in a way that was clearly meant to send a message" She turned to look at him "Are you sure you don't know how they might have ended up here, Minister?"

"If you are asking where they went, that is classified" He said "As to how they ended up here -- lines up like marionettes? I have no idea"

"Clearly it must have been someone with some very powerful magic" She said "Someone who felt it necessary to make a point about having so many Aurors sent against them" She drew her wand and walked over to the nearest Auror then cast a short spell. A moment later, she walked back to him.

"She still has her heart" She continued "And she died from multiple spells -- I would say a blasting curse, two banishing charms and a summoning charm as well as two bone breaking charms were cast minutes before she died"

"No unforgivable curses?" Kingsley asked in surprise.

"No" Eliza shook her head "It was almost as if whoever killed her went out of their way to ensure that they could be seen to be acting in self-defence and didn't cross any lines"

"Or they wanted the Aurors to die as painfully as possibly" Kingsley suggested. Eliza looked at him, then shrugged.

"I fought in The War, Minister. I've seen injuries like this before -- generally when people were fighting for their lives against Death Eaters who were not going to back down" Eliza paused "Whoever was fighting these Aurors clearly feared for their lives"

"Is that your professional opinion, Director, or just a supposition?" Kingsley asked.

"Just supposition, based on the evidence, Minister" She replied.

"Then I would ask that you keep it to yourself until you have more proof" He said "And if you could remove these bodies to The DMLE I would be grateful"

"Of course, Minister" She nodded, then she walked over to a few of her staff and started giving them directions. Kingsley stared at the bodies for a few more moments, then turned and started walking back to his offices.

xoxox

"MINISTER!" Kingsley sighed, and looked up as an hour later his assistant burst into his office again.

"If there are more bodies, I don't want to know" He said "In fact, if there are more bodies, I am going to go home" 

"No, Minister" His assistant said, then held out a piece of parchment "This was just delivered to every person in the building" Kingsley stared at it, then took it. Unfurling it, he read it.

"Is this true?" He looked up.

"Chief Warlock Marchbanks has confirmed that a request for the session has been confirmed, and since it was properly requested she has no reason to deny it"

"And everyone is attending?"

"That is not clear yet, but given the penalties for not attending I would imagine so"

"Can you tell the Chief Warlock I need to see her?" Kingsley stood up and walked over to the door.

"Of course, Minister"

xoxox

"There is nothing I can do, Kingsley" Griselda said "The request has been properly made, and if I refuse it just because I don't want to hear what they have to say then they will have every reason to call for my resignation"

"You can't find a reason to stop them that won't cause problems?" He asked.

"Not one that wouldn't arouse a lot of suspicion" She replied "I mean -- there are various reasons that would justify postponing an extraordinary session but they usually involve the building being on fire, the death of a member or a war breaking out" She saw the expression on his face "And no, Kingsley, we are not going to start a war just to avoid having this session"

"The thought never even crossed my mind, Griselda" He said drily "In which case we are going to have to find another way from preventing them from saying what they wish to say" He paused "Do you have a piece of parchment I could borrow?"

xoxox

Ninety minutes later, The Order walked through The Leaky Cauldron and out into the back courtyard. 

"Remember -- we are The Order of Nimue" Beccy said in a calm, measured voice "We bow to no one, we answer to no one, and we are the magical elite" She paused "But if you want to bow to me, you can -- I really won't mind" Everyone smiled.

"So -- with that in mind, allons-y" She raised her hand, and -- with a single wave -- she split the portal.

"Now -- destiny and chaos awaits" She said, then she lead them through the portal and into Diagon Alley. 

xoxox

Griselda walked into The Wizengamot Chamber and took her seat, watching as the rest of The Chamber filled up with the various members. She saw a few former members of The DA take their seats to the left, and a few former members of the Death Eaters take their seats to the right. 

Looking down at the paper in front of her, she wondered which -- if any -- of the two groups would take advantage of the chaos she was about to unleash.

Glancing up at the clock, she smiled.

"Quarter of an hour" She thought "Quarter of an hour, and this will all be unnecessary"

xoxox

The receptionist looked up, then blinked in surprise at the eleven figures that walked in. Dressed in plain white robes, the figures all had the same insignia on their left breast. Four of them also had house crests on their right breasts, while the other seven had simple black circles.

"Good afternoon. We are here for the extraordinary session of The Wizengamot" Beccy said "Mister Longbottom, Miss Patil, Miss Greengrass and Miss Brown will be escorting my daughter and me to The Chamber, while our five associates will be going to the public gallery"

"Are you two members?" The receptionist asked in surprise.

"I will be by the end of today" Beccy nodded "And I require my daughter to accompany me as my...... bodyguard" The receptionist stared at her.

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes" Beccy nodded "You can either take my word for it or not, but she will be coming with me"

"Of course, Misses Granger -- my apologies" The receptionist nodded "Please -- go on through. You are expected" Beccy smiled.

"Thank you" She gave a polite nod, then they walked off down the corridor.

xoxox

Griselda looked at the clock, then stood up.

"Members......." She started, then trailed off as the door at the far side of The Chamber opened, and six figures, cloaked in white, entered.

"Once the session has started, we do not admit latecomers" She announced.

"Then it is a good thing we are not late" Hermione replied, pointing at the clock above her head, just as the big hand moved and pointed straight up. Griselda stared at them, then waved her hand.

"Mister Longbottom, Miss Brown, Miss Greengrass, Miss Patil -- take your seats" She paused "Misses Granger, Miss Granger -- you are not members of The Wizengamot"

"They are my guests, Chief Warlock" Lavender said "And I wish them to sit with me" Griselda glared at her for a moment, then waved her hand again.

"Very well -- sit down so that we can get started" She watched as all six took their seats, then looked around The Chamber.

"Members of The Wizengamot, we have urgent business to discuss today. Before I came here today, I received this letter" She held up the parchment in front of her "Minister Shacklebolt has, regrettably, tendered his resignation with effect from the first of March" There were a few surprised gasps from around The Chamber.

"Because of this, I am required to start the process to elect his replacement at once, and until we have a new Minister, all other business must........"

"POINT OF ORDER, CHIEF WARLOCK" Lavender bounded to her feet with a cry that echoed around The Chamber and drew everyone's attention. 

"Miss Brown -- please wait until the current business is finished before raising new business" Griselda said.

"I am afraid that that will not be possible" Lavender remained on her feet, and then strode down into the central well "I take issue with your statement about the precedence and order in which this Chamber's business should be decided"

"Miss Brown -- you are a very junior member. What makes........"

"Chief Warlock -- I might be a junior member, and I might be the first half-breed member, but you will listen to me, because I am not going to shut up until you do" Lavender stared up at her "And I also believe that I have the floor until I relinquish it, so if you want to conduct any other business today you have two choices -- you either let me finish what I want to say, or you have security drag me out kicking and screaming" She folded her arms "And since I am pretty certain you don't want to be that Chief Warlock I think you are going to let me talk" She turned her back on Griselda -- eliciting a few surprised gasps -- and continued talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the magical world, members of The Wizengamot. Before the election of a new Minister begins, the Chief Warlock has to induct any new members. This law dates back nearly five hundred years, and was created because the then favourite candidate for Minister was in a very close race and wanted to prevent five new members from taking their seats -- all of whom had proof that he was a crook, a murderer and dark lord rising" She turned turned around.

"The law was put in place to ensure that every election would be conducted by a full slate of electors, and to avoid any suggestion of voter fraud or voter manipulation" She paused "Something I think we would all be happy to avoid"

"And do you know of someone who wishes to take their seat, Miss Brown?" Harry asked, rising to his feet.

"As a matter of fact, I do" She said, then she looked up to where Beccy and Hermione were sat next to Neville "Misses Granger?" Both Beccy and Hermione stood up, causing a ripple of murmurs to sweep round The Chamber.

"Miss Brown -- you are out of order" Griselda said.

"Give me a minute" Lavender smiled as the two women joined her in the well of The Chamber "For those who were curious, Miss Granger -- the younger Miss Granger -- is here as the body guard of Misses Granger"

"Why would Misses Granger need a body guard?" Ginny asked from her seat.

"That will become apparent" Lavender said "And once it does, you will understand why Misses Granger felt it necessary to ask her daughter to accompany her to The Chamber" She looked up at Griselda "So -- Chief Warlock -- are you going to do your duty, or do we have to find a Chief Warlock who will?" There were one or two surprised exclamations, but Griselda simply stared down at them.

"May I have your full name?" She asked, looking at Beccy.

"Rebecca Martin Granger"

"There are those in this Chamber who know who your daughter is, and will be surprised that you are coming forward to take a seat in our government. So may I ask you what seat you are taking?" 

"I have come to claim the seat of Merlin" Beccy said, then smiled as The Chamber exploded into chaos.

xoxox

"Minister? You are wanted in The Wizengamot Chamber"

xoxox

"CHIEF WARLOCK" Narcissa Malfoy was on her feet, screaming at the top of her voice.

"Yes, Misses Malfoy?" Griselda replied in a calm voice.

"How can this muggle dare to claim the seat of the founder of our society?"

"That is a good question, Misses Malfoy" Griselda looked down at three witches in the centre of the well "Perhaps you would care to explain?"

"The Chief Warlock already knows the validity of my claim" Beccy said "We provided the proof in her office yesterday" She paused "However if her memory is that hazy and spotty, I am quite willing to provide proof to the magical world" She drew her staff from her robes, then expanded it out until it was its full height.

"In the time of Merlin, there was a lack of what you would term modern conveniences. Electricity, easily running water and from my point of view the most important -- refrigeration" She raised her staff in the air "Food could not be kept cold, or frozen, all that easily and so it had a very limited life span -- and in the summer that life span was even more limited" She started moving the staff in a series of complicated patterns.

"Merlin wasn't born with magic -- he gained it after he came in contact with what he referred to as The cup of The Carpenter" She paused "And after he gained his magic, he created a spell that allowed him to create a fold in space" She took one step to her left as a small tear opened in the space beside her "The weird thing about this fold in space is that it from the outside it was almost no size at all....." The tear expanded to be almost one foot wide "But on the inside it could be almost any size he wanted" She handed her staff to her daughter.

"And what was even more interesting was when he created this fold -- or rather when he created one of these folds I should say, because he could create any number of them at a time, and create them anywhere at any time" She pushed back the sleeves of her robe "The objects that he placed within them would stay within them for as long as he wanted it" She leaned forward and reached into the tear in space, and then withdrew a wooden box, a small stuffed toy, a bar stool and -- after a moment -- a twelve feet long by six feet wide picture frame.

"And -- most interestingly of all -- he learned he could alter the temperature of the dimensional fold" She reached in again, and withdrew a goblet that was clearly holding some kind of steaming hot liquid and then a large ice cube.

"Merlin was, I think you will agree, truly one of the greatest of us, and I am proud beyond words to be his heir" She said, then looked around "Does anyone doubt my claim and my right to take his seat?"

xoxox

Harry looked down into the well, then looked at Ginny.

"Have you ever seen magic like that?" He asked quietly, and she shook her head.

"How is the muggle mother of Hermione Granger doing magic more advanced magic than I have ever seen before?" She replied.

"I have no idea" Harry admitted "But if she can do that I can't think of any reason why she shouldn't sit in this Chamber"

xoxox

"Members of The Wizengamot -- does anyone here have any objections to Miss Martin Granger taking her seat in our government?" Griselda asked.

"I would like to know how the mother of a muggle born witch suddenly has the ability to do such advanced magic" Narcissa demanded.

"Why is that any of your concern?" Beccy responded.

"We are permitted to ask any questions we wish" Narcissa said "And muggles do not spontaneously acquire magic, so I am curious as to how you managed it"

"Maybe I have always had it, and this is the first time I have been willing to admit it" Beccy said.

"But your daughter is known for being one of the most famous muggle born witches" Narcissa said in a dry tone.

"And your son is known for not being the son of a Death Eater" Beccy replied in exactly the same tone "So it looks like the common wisdom is wrong in both our cases" Narcissa stared down at her. 

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Griselda looked around.

"Chief Warlock -- you appear to be giving the impression that you are desperate not to induct my mother" Hermione said calmly.

"I thought you were a fan of the rules, Miss Granger" Griselda said "Every person should have a chance to question the validity of a new member"

"And no member has been questioned this thoroughly and completely in recent history" Lavender said "Not even me, and I am a werewolf" She paused "You would seem to have to have a reason for wanting to present Madame Merlin from taking her seat in our government, and you would appear to be abrogating your duty to do it"

"Miss Brown -- that is quite a serious charge" Griselda said.

"We have already spent more time talking about my mother than we did about Mister Longbottom, Miss Patil, Miss Brown and Miss Greengrass combined" Hermione pointed out "And even if you throw in Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy -- a Death Eater, his son -- also a Death Eater, and Misses Malfoy you still don't reach the time we have spent talking about my mother" She stared up at Griselda.

"Are you going to induct my mother, Chief Warlock?" Hermione asked.

"No -- not until everyone has had an opportunity to speak" Griselda shook her head.

"Then I am sorry to do this" Hermione, Beccy and Lavender all turned as Neville stood up, followed a moment later by Padma and Daphne. 

xoxox

Kingsley walked into The Chamber, just in time to see Neville, Padma and Daphne stand up.

"Members of The Wizengamot -- it is clear that The Chief Warlock has no intention of doing her duty, and of prevent our newest member from taking her seat" Neville said in a solemn voice "So while this gives me no pleasure I must call for a vote of no confidence in The Chief Warlock"

Kingsley stared at Neville in disbelief, then looked up at Griselda who was staring at Neville with a blank expression. 

A moment later, she took a deep breath.

"Members of The Wizengamot -- a vote of no confidence has been called" She said in a calm voice "It is a simple majority vote. Those of you who wish to vote yes, please raise your wands and light the tip" She looked around and within less than a minute she realised the vote was going to go against her.

"Very well" She said "As there is a pending election for Minister, there cannot be a vacancy in this position as well. So I will step down, and the post will be filled by the next most senior member" She paused "Madame Longbottom -- if you would like to come up here, and I will, as my last act, administer your oath" Augusta stood up then walked around the Chamber and up into the box where the Chief Warlock sat.

"Do you promise to administer The Wizengamot with fairness and equality?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to do your duty to the best of your ability?"

"I do"

"And do you always promise to uphold the virtues of The Wizengamot while acting as Chief Warlock?"

"I do"

"Then, Augusta Merriwether Longbottom, take your post as Chief Warlock and govern fairly, with justice and equality" There was a smattering of applause as Augusta took her seat and Griselda walked down the side of the box then up into the public gallery. 

"Thank you, Madame Marchbanks" Augusta said "And for my first act -- Rebecca Martin Granger, please step forward" Beccy walked forward.

"Rebecca...... do you have a middle name?"

"No, Chief Warlock -- it is just Rebecca Martin Granger" Beccy smiled.

"Rebecca Martin Granger -- can you affirm that you come here of your own free will? That you are under no spells, compulsions and are not being coerced? That you are ready to take up your family's seat and perform your duties to the best of your abilities to serve your society as a member of this august body?"

"I can" Beccy nodded.

"Then please take your seat amongst your peers as one of The Wizengamot" Augusta paused "And if you could tidy up all the stuff you pulled out of the dimensional fold, I am sure we'd all take that as a kindness"

"Yes, Chief Warlock" Beccy smiled, then she conjured the tear in space again, and put everything back into it before closing it. A moment later, she, Hermione and Lavender walked back to take their seats with Neville, Padma and Daphne.

"Very well" Augusta said "As your former Chief Warlock made clear -- I will hold this post until a new Minister has been elected, at which point we can hold a proper election for my post. I will not be standing in that election -- I am far too old for politics and court intrigue -- but I will ensure it is overseen and conducted properly and fairly and you all know me well enough not to cross me" She paused "Minister -- thank you for coming. Please have a seat"

"Of course, Chief Warlock" Kingsley nodded, then sat down at the far side of The Chamber.

"To return to the original reason for this extra-ordinary session, Minister Shacklebolt has resigned. So there will now be an election for the new Minister of Magic. We have had two candidates come forward for the interim position, and a full election will be held in three months when there has been more of a chance to see who the candidates are" She stood up.

"So -- our first candidate is........ Misses Martin Granger?" She looked down in surprise as Beccy stood up again "You are aware that members of The Wizengamot cannot stand for Minister of Magic?"

"I am aware of that, Chief Warlock" Beccy smiled "My daughter's friends took it upon themselves to educate me as to most of The Wizengamot etiquette"

"Then might I ask what you wish to say?"

"Yes" Beccy nodded "I want Kingsley Shacklebolt arrested" Augusta stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Might I ask on what crime?"

"Yes" Beccy nodded again "Two counts of attempted kidnapping, three counts of attempted theft, five counts of attempted murder, twenty counts of trespassing and one count of gross abuse of power" She paused "Although it might be twenty counts of gross abuse of power, depending on how the courts view it" Augusta stared at her for a moment long, then turned to face Kingsley.

"Minister? Do you have anything to say on this subject?" She asked.

"That our newest member appears to have lost her mind" He replied, standing up "Firstly -- the Minister cannot be charged with crimes"

"You aren't the Minister" Hermione pointed out "You resigned. Also -- capital crimes are excluded and attempted murder and gross abuse of power are classed as capital crimes"

"She does have a point, Mister Shacklebolt" Augusta said.

"Second -- what proof does she have of any of these accusations?" Kingsley asked.

"I am glad you asked" Beccy smiled, then she looked up at the public gallery "Sweetie?"

"Yes honey bunch?" Gary called back.

"Could you bring the paper down here, please?" 

"Am I allowed?" Gary looked around "I mean -- can a mere muggle such as me tread upon such hallowed ground?"

"Good point" Beccy smiled, then realised Daphne was already on her feet. The entire Chamber watched in silence as she walked up to the public gallery, took a piece of paper from him, walked back down, handed it to Augusta and then walked back to take her seat. 

Augusta looked it over, and then looked at Kingsley.

"Mister Shacklebolt -- this piece of paper would appear to be a letter authorising the use of an Auror hit squad to arrest Beccy Martin Granger and Hermione Granger, to obliviate Gary Granger and Neville Longbottom and to steal The Seal of Merlin, The Book of The Patriarch and The Staff of Merlin" She paused "It also says that if Beccy Martin Granger and Hermione Granger can't be taken alive, they can be killed, and if any one gets in the way of their arrest they too can be killed" She took a deep breath "And it is signed, and magically imprinted by you" She stared down at him "Mister Shacklebolt -- I will ask you again. Do you have anything to say on the subject?" Kingsley stared back at her for a few moments.

"I did what I thought was best for our society and our people" He said "The return of The Heir -- her taking her seat -- will cause problems that we cannot being to foresee for decades to come" He paused "Everything I did was well within my remit as Minister, and I have no regrets"

"That is as maybe, Mister Shacklebolt, but as of now you are under arrest" She gestured to the security Aurors at the door, and they walked in and lead Kingsley away.

"So it would seem that the election has become slightly more....... urgent since our current Minister has now been arrested" Augusta said with a sigh "So -- our two candidates for Minister are Gawain Robards, former Auror and current deputy head of The DMLE, and Dolores Umbridge, former Under Secretary to Cornelius Fudge, former head of The Muggle Born Registration Committee and current junior secretary in The Disposal of Magical Creatures" She gestured to the two ushers, who walked outside The Chamber and then, a moment later, returned escorting the two candidates.

"Each candidate will be allowed to make a short speech outlining what they will do as Minister -- there is no time limit on the length of their speech, but I would ask them not to go on all day" She said with a smile, then she flipped a coin "Madame Umbridge -- would you like to start?"

"Thank you, Chief Warlock" Dolores gave a polite nod "Members of The Wizengamot -- our world has been through a lot of change in recent times. But I believe that through all of that change we have been able to rely on one thing -- a strong belief in our traditions" She looked around "From the birth of our society, to the founding of our government. From the uniting of our kingdoms to the creation of Hogwarts. We have always been stronger together, and we have always been stronger when we have moved forward as a society, protecting ourselves from the dangers of the outside world" She looked back at the Chief Warlock, then turned to look the public gallery. 

"Even in the past ten, twenty years, the muggle world has changed -- they are no longer the fearful, cowering peasants they once were. If we were to give them half a chance, they would find us and enslave or or find us and destroy us. Our world is in danger like never before and we must take more steps to protect ourselves" She turned back to The Chamber.

"Of course we could do this by preventing the muggle born from coming into our world but I don't believe that is the way to go -- instead we should use the knowledge they have to protect our world more. To segregate our world more, to ensure that we can keep our two worlds completely separate, so that we will never again be threatened by those who could destroy us" She took a deep breath.

"As your Minister, I would ensure we would be safe, we would be secure and we would have peace. Thank you" There was a very light smattering of applause. 

"Thank you, Miss Umbridge" Augusta said "Mister Robards?"

"Chief Warlock" He gave a polite nod, then walked to the centre of the well "Two years ago I was serving under Minister Scrimgeour. And while I would never usually speak ill of the dead, he was not a good man. He was so desperate to present the idea that The Ministry was in control that he was doing whatever was necessary to keep up that illusion. He locked up a number of people for months at a time because it meant people would feel safe. He prosecuted the war in a way that became dangerous" He paused "In the end he was on the verge of a witch-hunt that would have thrust quite a few people in to Voldemort's arms" He turned to face the contingent from The DA.

"When the magical world fell -- when Hogwarts fell -- I went on the run rather than serve in the replacement government. I spent the year fighting a rear-guard action, doing what I could -- it wasn't much, but it was the best I could do under the circumstances" He tilted his head "Which is, I suppose, all any of us could do"

"I spent most of the year in the muggle world, defending those who couldn't defend themselves against the worst elements of our world" He smiled "And what I saw wasn't people who wanted to hunt us and kill us. All I saw was people like us -- people who just want to live their lives, people who want to get through their day, go home to their families" He shrugged "There is far more that unites us than divides us -- and although we might never live as one world, the muggle world is not something we should be scared of" He took a deep breath.

"Should I be elected, even for a short time, I will try to breach the divide, and encourage learning and understanding and peace between the two worlds. I -- too -- will create a safe, secure and peaceful world for all of us, but I will do it by removing an enemy by making them a friend, rather than isolating us from them. Thank you" This time there was a lot more applause as he walked back to the side of the well. 

"Thank you Mister Robards" Augusta stood up "Does anyone have any questions for the candidates... Miss Weasley?"

"Madame Umbridge -- what were your duties when you were Head of The MBRC?" Ginny asked.

"My actions whilst a member of You Know Who's government have been detailed elsewhere" Dolores said "As is the evidence that it was done under duress"

"So you are not going to answer the question then?"

"I have answered it previously -- you can refer to those answers if you wish to review them" Dolores said.

"Madame Umbridge -- can you recall any actions you took as part of You Know Who's government that would not be covered by your previous testimony?" Lavender asked.

"No, I cannot recall any such actions" Dolores snapped.

"Madame Umbridge" Harry stood up "Can you recall any actions you took in your role as High Inquisitor, or your role as Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts that might be considered illegal?" Dolores stared at him.

"What are you getting at, Mister Potter?" Augusta asked.

"Madame Umbridge -- did you torture me, and other students -- while acting in your role as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. The entire Chamber fell silent as Dolores stared up at Harry.

"Please keep in mind that you cannot claim duress, because I am fairly certain Minister Fudge had no idea what you were doing" Harry continued "And that while you can use all the semantics you want to try to get round what you did, I can use my memories, and the memories of the others, to demonstrate what you did and I am fairly certain most reasonable people would agree with me" He paused "I would like to say that if you come clean and confess it will be easier for you, Dolores, but since you have nothing with which to bargain then I am afraid you have no choice" Dolores continued to stare at him, then she folded her arms.

"Chief Warlock, I would like to request that Dolores Umbridge be arrested for charges of torture, child abuse, abuse of power and misuse of official equipment" Harry said, looking up at Augusta.

"Misuse of official equipment?" Augusta asked.

"She made me write lines with a contract quill" He explained, and almost at once he felt the change of mood in The Chamber as nearly every person in the room turned to stare at Dolores with varying degrees of disgust.

"Mister Potter -- while I would like nothing more than to place her under arrest, we still have an election for Minister to complete" Augusta replied "If I place her under arrest, then we would have to wait for another candidate........"

"I volunteer" Hermione said, standing up "Just to be clear, I don't want the job and I am pretty sure I would be crap at it, and if I actually win the first thing I will do is declare war on every other country, then I will declare war on Hogwarts and then I will declare war on Gringotts" Augusta stared at her in utter bemusement, before bursting out laughing.

"Very well, Miss Granger" She said "Security -- if you could take Madame Umbridge into custody?" The entire Chamber watched as Dolores was escorted away "So -- the election for the interim Minister of Magic will now take place. Miss Granger -- could you please come down to the well?"

"Of course" Hermione walked down to the centre of The Chamber, then stood next to Gawain Robards and gave a polite nod "Sorry about this -- I am a big fan and I hope you win"

"Given what you said, so do I"

"Members of The Wizengamot" Augusta said "Can you please cast your votes for the interim Minister -- this post will last three months at which point we will hold a full election" She looked at Hermione "First -- votes for Hermione Jane Granger, who will -- if she is elected -- declare war on The Goblin Nation, Hogwarts and every other country in the world. To vote for Miss Granger please raise your wand and light the tip" She looked around, and smiled when no one raised their wands.

"Thank Merlin for that" She said.

"You're welcome" Beccy called out, causing a wave of laughter to travel round The Chamber.

"Now -- votes for Gawain Robards. To vote for Mister Robards, please raise your wand and light the tip" She looked around and saw almost every wand light up. 

"It is my duty, and my honour, to announce that Mister Gawain Robards has been duly elected as your new interim Minister of Magic" There was a large round of applause "Mister Robards -- would you like to say something?" Gawain smiled, then walked to the centre of The Chamber.

"I'd like to say thank you for voting for me, but given the previous Minister was arrested, my original opponent was also arrested and my second opponent declared her attention to plunge our entire society into multiple wars that we could not possibly win I feel that I have won more or less by default" There was a wave of laughter "However as I am your newly elected Minister -- no mater how I came by this post -- I promise I will uphold the qualities for which I was elected. That is will serve you to the best of my abilities, I will return justice and equality to our world, and I will ensure that the magical world builds on the hard won victory of the war to create a world of safety, security, justice and peace" He paused "Thank you for putting your trust in me, and I promise I will not let you down" There was a round of applause as he left The Chamber, then Augusta smiled.

"And that, members of The Wizengamot, concludes our business for today. This extra-ordinary session of The Wizengamot is dismissed" 

xoxox

"That went quite well" Hermione said as she, her mother, her father and Percy walked through The Ministry towards the newly inaugurated Minister's office "Kingsley is under arrest, Umbridge is under arrest, Neville's grandmother is the new Chief Warlock and we have a new Minister" She paused "And -- of course -- you now sit in the government" She smiled "Just one more thing to cross off our list, and we can.........." She caught sight of Minerva walking along the corridor and mentally switched tracks "....... see if we can arrange the duelling tournament" 

"Tournament?" Minerva fell into step with them.

"We thought that we'd try something new" Percy said "Although the war is over, and -- Merlin willing......" He paused, then glanced at Beccy "Sorry -- force of habit"

"I understand" She said with a smirk.

"Merlin willing it will be an eternity until we need to use our skills again, we thought we could organise a yearly tournament -- either between the members of The DA, or between the Hogwarts students and The DA" He paused "Just harmless spells -- a friendly tournament to keep people at their best so that, should the need arise, we will be ready to step up" Minerva smiled.

"That does seem like a good idea" She sighed "And after what I have seen this morning, that could be sooner than we think" 

"Oh yes?" Gary asked.

"If you don't mind, I would rather wait until we speak to The Minister" She said "I feel that he should be the first to know" 

"Very well" Gary nodded, and the group walked in silence until they reached The Minister's office.

"You are all here to see Minister Robards?" His assistant asked.

"Minister Robards?" Minerva frowned "What happened to Kingsley.

"He resigned, and was arrested for high crimes and misdemeanours" Beccy said "I would hazard a guess he is in the cells right now" She smiled "Couldn't happen to a nicer man" Minerva stared at her.

"I have the feeling I am missing something" She said, then turned back to Robard's assistant "However I still need to talk to The Minister"

"As do we" Hermione said.

"One moment" The assistant turned and went into the office.

"Kingsley is really in prison?" Minerva asked.

"He tried to have me and my mother murdered, and then he tried to have my father and eight of my friends murdered as well" Hermione replied "He's lucky is in prison and not rotting in hell" Minerva stared at her.

"You seem awfully blood-thirsty, Miss Granger, if I may say so" She said calmly.

"He tried to have me and my mother murdered, and then he tried to have my father and eight of my friends murdered as well" Hermione repeated "If my parents hadn't taught me the values of justice and the rule of law I would have seen him bleeding on the floor of The Chamber, and I am fairly sure I am not the only one"

"Professor McGonagall, assembled Grangers, Mister Weasley -- The Minister will see you now"

xoxox

"Minister Robards" Hermione said with a smile "While I am still slightly miffed that you beat be my a landslide, congratulations on your victory" Gawain laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" He gave a polite nod "So -- to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think we should let Professor McGonagall speak first" Beccy said "She seems rather put out"

"Thank you" Minerva said, then she looked at Gawain "Minister -- congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Professor Dumbledore is dead" She said abruptly "I came into my office this morning to find that his portrait had been destroyed" Gawain stared at her.

"Do you have any idea who was responsible?" He asked.

"I am afraid I don't, Minister" She shook her head "However the words Justice Is Served were carved within the frame, so I suspect that it is connected to the twenty three deaths we have already seen" She paused "Severus Snape's portrait was also destroyed, but no message was left within his frame" Gawain looked at her thoughtfully.

"Does that mean whoever killed the old man didn't kill Snape? Or that they did but didn't think Snape required justice? Or that the message applied to both of them but only had to be written once?" He paused "Or is that something we'll never know?"

"I am as mystified as you are, Minister" Minerva admitted "I simply came here to deliver the news that Albus Dumbledore's portrait has been destroyed, and that there is no way to bring him back.

"I will ensure that is passed on to the public at large as soon as possible, Professor" Gawain said, then looked at the other four people in the room "And what are you here for?"

"We just came by to congratulate you, Minister" Gary said, then he held out his hand "To congratulate you, and to ask you if -- after you've settled in to your role a little, if you would like to come round for dinner?" Gawain stared back at him for a moment, then smiled back.

"Mister Granger, I think that would be a very good idea" He said, then he held out his hand "I think that would be a very good idea indeed"

xoxox

Five minutes later, the group walked out of The Minister's office.

"Professor" Hermione gave a polite nod.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley" Minerva said, then turned and walked down a corridor towards the floo portals. 

"Percy -- can you organise a meeting for ten o'clock tonight?" Gary asked.

"As you wish" Percy smiled.

"Good" Gary said "Because now....... now I think we are ready"

"Ready for what?" Percy said.

"Ready to take some arse and kick some names" Beccy said, then she blinked "That sounded a lot better in my head"


	16. The Order (II)

"With the arrest of the former Minister, the former Under Secretary and the inauguration of a new Chief Warlock and new Minister of Magic it has been a busy day in both The Ministry of Magic and The Wizengamot. And from what this reporter can tell, it looks like a new day in the magical world" 

Hermione smiled to herself, then looked down at the heart the box she was holding.

**Flashback**

"But we believe that holding people who are suspected of, or in some cases have been previously convicted, of atrocities and serious crimes, in prison cells that are also used to hold people who make exploding toilets is an abrogation of your duty" She paused "If I had been arrested for murder, or torture, would I be held in a Ministry detention cell or would I be shipped off to Azkaban before you could say 'Dementors here's your new victim'?" Kingsley stared back at her.

"I will take it under advisement, Miss Granger" He smiled politely "Is that all?"

"Yes, Minister" Hermione nodded, then she held out her hand "Thank you for your time" Kingsley held out his hand in response, then stared in surprise as she darted forward, and thrust her hand into his chest, and pulled it back a moment later, holding his still beating heart.

"Interesting thing to hold someone's heart, Minister" She said "Not only does it give you the power to kill them in an instant, but it gives you complete power over their life" She held it up to her mouth "Sit down" She whispered, and a moment later he sat down, almost without knowing what he was doing.

"So, my new friend, here's how it's going to go" She said "You are going to behave the way you normally would. You won't do anything out of the ordinary -- you'll be The Minister you normally would" She paused "However you will forget that we now have your heart, you will forget that this means we are the ones who killed the Death Eaters and probably killed any future Death Eaters who turn up dead, you will find a way to acquit the Death Eaters you've just arrested and -- of course -- you will obey any more instructions we might give you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Granger" He nodded.

"Good" She turned and placed the heart into the box Neville held up for her "Oh -- you will also transfer all the Death Eaters to Azkaban as we agreed" 

"Of course, Miss Granger" He nodded again. She smiled.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, Minister -- we are all most grateful. We'll be going now"

**End flashback**

She closed the lid on the box, then placed it in the cupboard.

**Flashback**

"The rules of conduct of The Wizengamot are clear, Miss Patil" Griselda repeated "I would ask you to withdraw your comments otherwise I will have to ask you to leave this chamber" Padma stared back at her.

"Very well" Griselda said "The session is suspended. Miss Patil, please see me in my chambers"

xoxox

Griselda lead Padma into her office, then turned round just in time to see Padma raising her hand.

She felt a fleeting pressure against her chest, then a slight pulling motion, and then an feeling of vertigo. She tried to work out what had happened, but instead saw Padma smiling at her.

"Chief Warlock -- I am now holding your heart in my hand. You should pay very close attention to what I say next, because it will have quiet a large affect on your life" Padma said in a calm voice. Griselda blinked, then looked down to see her own beating heart in Padma's outstretched hand.

"How......"

"Best not to think about that really -- it will only confuse you" Padma said "What you should think about is that I now control your life -- I can kill you in an instant, and I can make you do anything I want" She paused "So what I want is you to carry on living your life as you normally would, but with three exceptions. First -- you won't remember that I have your heart, or anything I just told you. Second -- you will forget that I, or people I am associated with -- are most likely responsible for any past or future deaths of Death Eaters who've had their hearts ripped out. And third -- you won't issue any further punishment for my little tantrum in the court. Say I gave you a private apology or something"

"Yes, Miss Patil" Griselda nodded.

"And, of course, you will follow any future instructions we might give you" She held up the heart to her mouth "Won't you, Chief Warlock?"

"Of course, Miss Patil" 

"Good to know" Padma put the heart into a box, and then turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Neville, Daphne and Lavender met Padma as she walked out into the atrium.

"That went well" Neville said drily.

"I admit I could have found a better way of expressing my point" Padma shrugged "But there are some things in life you just have to do, otherwise you can no longer look yourself in the mirror" 

**end flashback**

She looked at the other boxes in the cupboard, then drew her wand.

**Flashback**

"We just came by to congratulate you, Minister" Gary said, then he held out his hand "To congratulate you, and to ask you if -- after you've settled in to your role a little, if you would like to come round for dinner?" Gawain stared back at him for a moment, then smiled back.

"Mister Granger, I think that would be a very good idea" He said, then he held out his hand "I think that would be a very good idea indeed" Gawain held out his hand, and Gary took it, then pulled The Minister towards him. With his other hand, he yanked Gawain's heart out of his chest.

At the same time, Hermione span on her heel and thrust her hand into Minerva's chest, pulling the Headmistress' heart out in a single, swift motion. 

**end flashback**

Closing the cupboard door on the seven boxes within, Hermione cast a sealing spell that combined both her parents' magic, then turned to face The Order of Nimue.

"So if the reporter lady is right, and it is indeed a new day in the magical world, then it looks like we have achieved our goals" She said with a smile "We have returned order and justice to our society, and we can move on with the next stages of our plan" She looked around the group "I want to thank you all for your work so far -- the three of us couldn't have done it without you -- and although there is still a lot to do we have got over the biggest hurdle" She took a deep breath, then smiled again, then picked up her glass from the table in front of her.

"To The Order!"

"THE ORDER!!!"


End file.
